Entrelinhas
by ariiuu
Summary: Acontecimentos não revelados entre Zoro e Nami ao longo de alguns arcos de One Piece. Capítulo 10 – Quem vai morrer é você... - Pós Enies Lobby - DEPOIS DE MUUUUUUUITO TEMPO SEM ATUALIZAR!
1. Apenas isso

**Entrelinhas [Acontecimentos não revelados entre Zoro e Nami ao longo de alguns arcos de One Piece]**

**Olá, pessoas ^/**  
><strong>É fato que Zoro e Nami não se conseguem ter uma boa relação, por vários fatores que estão acima das diferenças. No que de fato isto vai dar? Acompanhem 8D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01 – <em>Apenas isso<em>... [Pós Arlong Park]**

_A navegadora estava contente._  
><em>O espadachim estava abatido.<em>

_Ela queria respostas._  
><em>Ele queria descansar.<em>

_Nami resplandecia jovialidade._  
><em>Zoro abrandava nebulosidade.<em>

_O dia em que ambos perguntaram a si mesmos um sobre o outro._

*Flashback on*

_- Ei Nojiko, Gen-San...! __Se Bellemere-San ainda estivesse aqui… Acham que ela tentaria me impedir de me tornar uma pirata?_

_- Como você acha que ela permitira que sua amada filha fosse..._

_- Não, não tentaria! E se tentasse você obedeceria?_

_- Nah! Não mesmo!_

_*Fim do Flashback"_

E neste dia em que tudo parecia tão confortante para a ex comparsa de Arlong e sua trupe, Nami sabia que ainda haviam fatos para refletir. Talvez tudo não passasse de um desvairo cômodo demais. Uma real, inesperada e venturosa jornada começava. Em meio aos devaneios enquanto fitava o céu realçado em tons avermelhados pela janela, suspirou aliviada e um breve sorriso formou-se. Tirada do transe por meio do soprar do vento, reparava ao redor da alcova. A feição ranzinza por meio dos móveis que não condiziam com o que planejava para a decoração era inevitável.

- Quanto preciso arrumar para dar um trato nisto? Pensava, quando resolveu deixar seus aposentos imediatamente. Partiu para o convés, dando de cara com o inquieto capitão.

- Hey Nami, vamos logo para a Grandline! Estou ansioso! - Os olhos de Luffy brilhavam. O garoto pulava de um lado para o outro como um verdadeiro macaco descontrolado.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim. Temos que passar em algumas ilhas antes de partirmos e nos prepararmos melhor. Precisamos de suprimentos e...

- O quê? Por quê? Eu quero ir agora!

- Apenas ouça o que eu digo Luffy. - A navegadora dava um tapinha de consolo no ombro do afoito capitão e em seguida dava as costas para o mesmo. Passou a rodear as laterais do navio admirando a paisagem do fim do dia.

- Luffy! – Usopp urrou frenético, indo de encontro ao garoto que mantinha a feição emburrada e o olhar fixado nas costas da navegadora.

- Há uma colina adiante. Vamos usar o canhão mais uma vez antes do anoitecer!

– Não quero. – O capitão rumou à proa. Sua feição emburrada era engraçada.

- O que ele tem?

- Nada demais. Quando chegarmos à próxima ilha, ele vai se animar. – Nami mal respondia à pergunta de Usopp quando Sanji surgia com uma bandeja cheia de petiscos.

- Nami-Saaaaaaan! – Embora nada pudesse estragar seu dia especial, os gritos apaixonados de Sanji já estavam a importunando. O navio era menos barulhento apenas com Luffy, Usopp e... Zoro.

- Trouxe uma amostra do jantar de Boas-vindas para a navegadora mais bela do oceano.

- Obrigada Sanji-Kun, mas estou sem fome. – Apesar de tudo, Sanji era um cavalheiro. Diferente daqueles três.

- A Nami não quer? Então vou comer a parte dela também. – Luffy surgia do nada e já abocanhava a bandeja de forma descomunal. Usopp e Sanji protestavam os maus modos do capitão enquanto o mesmo terminava de engolir tudo. Risonha, Nami resolveu fazer um novo percurso pelo navio.

Definitivamente aquele era um dia que seria lembrado para o resto de sua vida. Seu bom-humor incontrolável _não lhe seria tirado_ _em hipótese alguma_. Por fim dirigiu-se ao topo do Going Merry. Aproveitaria para dar uma olhada nas laranjeiras, quando então se deparou com Zoro.

Passou a observá-lo cautelosamente, cuidando para que não fosse vista. Ele parecia um tanto abatido naquele momento.

O Espadachim mantinha os cotovelos apoiados na balaustrada do navio e fitava o vasto oceano onde seu destino ironicamente lhe concatenou. O mesmo ainda se recuperava da última batalha, e a cicatriz da luta contra o melhor do mundo resultou um compelido alquebramento, ferindo sua vaidade, orgulho e honra. Algo que todo usuário de uma lâmina tinha de mais precioso.

Era evidente que nem mesmo o pôr-do-sol em seu extasiado esplendor podia ocasionar algum contentamento para Zoro. Pelo contrário. Sua expressão soturna e as vibrações que emanavam dele parecia tragar o ambiente para si mesmo.

Nami se aproximava e ainda não compreendia porque ele tinha chegado à ilha com um corte tão extenso e todo enfaixado. A ferida era tão grave, que há tempos a garota não vira o médico da vila Cocoyashi tenso correndo de um lado para outro na ilha com seus utensílios medicinais.

Talvez os garotos não tivessem lhe contado sobre o ocorrido porque devia ser algo mais sério do que presumia.

- Está guardando as laranjeiras no lugar do Sanji?

- Hn? Zoro limitou-se apenas em espiá-la de canto de olho.

- Você se machucou feio. O que aconteceu?

- O que quer aqui?

Nami já sentia uma veia pipocando em sua testa instintivamente. O jeito carrancudo e insolente do mesmo lhe enfadava em todas as circunstâncias. Ele não era de muita conversa, sempre ia direto ao ponto, não se importava com as conseqüências das batalhas, contando que lutasse para vencer... Coisas assim a irritava e a mesma não compreendia muito bem sobre sua maneira de agir com os inimigos. Ainda assim, decidiu manter o tom complacente.

- Vim agradecer. – Sorriu, atrevendo-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. Já ele, como esperado, não dava muita atenção para tal.

- Você já fez isso.

Nami ignorou o pensamento de estrangulá-lo após o término da frase.

- Queria agradecer um por um pessoalmente. Devo minha vida a vocês. – Dava uma longa pausa antes de terminar.

– Obrigada.

- No fim, você era apenas uma mulher repleta de traumas sentimentais. – O Espadachim esbanjava um sorriso insinuante e completamente descarado, algo que Nami considerava extremamente azucrinante. Sua vontade de enforcá-lo não havia sido totalmente descartada, mas seu incrível bom-humor não seria atingido pelas provocações dele. – _Não hoje_. Pensava ela.

- Pode até ser, mas... – O intervalo no meio da frase de Nami fez com que Zoro desviasse o olhar em direção a ela. O cenho franzido era notável. – _Nami não faz o tipo delicado, muito menos meigo. Deve estar com febre ou bêbada. _– Concluia ele.

- Você confiou em mim até o fim, não é? – Instigou-o.

- Heh...! – Zoro não conseguiu segurar um meio sorriso explanando escárnio diante da pergunta.

- Se Luffy escolhesse outro navegador, talvez estivesse mais à vontade agora, sem que ninguém viesse aqui tirar o meu sossego.

- Mas você me aceitou.

- É a decisão do capitão. _Apenas isso_.

- Então você ainda não confia em mim? – A pergunta soava mais como uma intimação, e ela ansiava uma resposta positiva. Por que de todos, Zoro era o que mais lhe tirava do sério? Nem mesmo as decisões inconvenientes de Luffy a irritavam de modo certeiro derradeiramente.

Zoro apenas a fitou por um momento. – _O que há com ela hoje?_– Abrasivo, suspirou indelicadamente. O rumo daquela conversa estava lhe aborrecendo.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Estou cansado. – Suspendia o diálogo de ambos, transparecendo uma impaciência irregular diante da mesma, quando Nami percebia naquele momento que Zoro carregava somente uma espada. Ela se questionava mais uma vez sobre o evento que perdeu quando roubara o navio e partira.

- Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? – A voz entoando apreensão somada de feições receosas causava grande incômodo em Zoro. Ele não teria que contar nada. Ela quem escolheu fugir e ele não lhe devia satisfações, mas o impulso de, no fundo, intrinsecamente, ainda que não quisesse lhe considerava como uma companheira, mesmo que tivesse qualquer desconfiança. E tal era acirradamente possante.

- Por que não descobre por si mesma? – Um sorriso desdenhoso surgia como válvula de escape.

Nami prolongou o tempo de resposta. Não sabia dizer se o acontecido de fato podia ser considerado relevante ou se não passou de um combate imperceptível. A navegadora já havia testificado o mesmo se ferir em outros combates por motivos triviais, mas ela presumia que, por mais simples que fosse a luta, para ele era considerado importante.

- Ora, se é tão vergonhoso dizer... – Ela rebatia com dose superior de desdém. Havia um desejo ardente no mais íntimo de Nami que ansiava encetar discussões com Zoro, só para coagi-lo com alguma contradição do mesmo e tirar algum proveito mais tarde, mas ela percebia que aquele não era o momento.

- Certo, agora vá e me deixe dormir. – Zoro encostava-se na balaustrada para um cochilo e Nami insistia manter o olhar consternado na única espada do companheiro.

- Você não tem um navio para controlar? – Mantendo os olhos fechados, o espadachim repreendia a navegadora em tom aborrecido. Não queria a compaixão de ninguém. Muito menos dela.

Intimidada, Nami se deu por fim vencida. Ainda que estivesse num dia que pudesse julgar afável em demasio, sentia-se na obrigação de saber das dores de seus companheiros. O espadachim que recendia um caráter implacável mostrava postura sorumbática e não vivia um de seus melhores dias... Embora não soubesse por que, aquilo a incomodava...

Quando finalmente resolveu se ausentar do lugar teve seus passos interrompidos pela voz de Zoro.

- Não se preocupe Bruxa.

Nami virou o rosto de volta.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Não desperdice seu tempo com o que não é da sua conta. – Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, com os braços cruzados, a cabeça curvada e o semblante plácido.

A face abismada de Nami durou centésimos de segundos e um sorriso terno e confortante decorreu no mesmo instante. Embora fosse seu jeito, dizia pra si mesma que sentiu falta dele e das frases secas, nem um pouco movidas por emoção. Dirigiu-se a escada, mas parou no primeiro degrau antes de descer.

- Zoro...

- Hn? – Ele continuou de olhos fechados.

- Você realmente teria me atacado se Sanji-Kun não tivesse lhe impedido? – O episódio onde a mesma foi acusada de matar Usopp pelos antigos companheiros de Zoro, não foi tão alarmante como pensou que seria.

- Eu cortaria qualquer um que machucasse um Nakama meu. – Dizia ríspido, mas no fundo, Nami percebia uma espécie de estreiteza em meio às suas palavras e um novo significado naquela expressão. Ela podia intimidá-lo com a frase que julgou ser de duplo sentido, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Um novo sorriso brotava nos lábios da navegadora.

Quando Nami se ausentou do local, Zoro sentiu como se a mesma estivesse passando por algum tipo de metamorfose, ou _alguma doença nos oito anos de pélago tinha afetado seu cérebro, definitivamente_. Ela era mesquinha, seus modos e sua personalidade lhe desagradavam em todos os sentidos. Algo nela parecia familiar, porém importuno. Mas sua arrogância e gênero forte lhe traziam algum divertimento no fim de tudo. Tê-la ali, talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Mas só porque ela estava apta para navegar. - _Apenas isso. _- PensouUma forte brisa fazia instantaneamente as folhas das laranjeiras de Nami balançarem. Zoro abria os olhos vagarosamente até observá-las caírem e o vento soprá-las dali. Um sorriso compassivo formou-se, até fechar os olhos novamente.

_- Bruxa..._


	2. O que você prefere?

**Olá, pessoal ^/ Como prometido, o segundo capítulo é passado em Loguetown. Este está mais compridinho que o anterior. Espero que gostem.**

**O que há neste capítulo? Um pouco de futilidade mesclado com altivez, ousadia e gritos desesperados =B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02 – O que você prefere? [Mediano Loguetown]<strong>

A tripulação do chapéu de palha acabara de ancorar na famosa ilha do começo e do fim, Loguetown, onde o falecido rei dos piratas nasceu e morreu.  
>Após chegarem na vila, imediatamente todos definiram para onde iriam.<p>

Luffy queria ver a praça de execução.  
>Sanji compraria especiarias. Ah, e perseguiria mulheres também.<br>Usopp compraria algumas ferramentas.  
>Zoro precisava de espadas.<br>E Nami... Bem, esta estava mais interessada em emprestar dinheiro para Zoro. _Com_ _300% de juros_.

Todos partiram em caminhos opostos. Fazia mais de três horas que os mesmos estavam espalhados pela vila.

Zoro caminhava exultante depois de ter levado _de graça_duas espadas e também por se ver finalmente livre daquela garota que usava óculos que coincidentemente lembrava Kuina.

Nami caminhava em lado oposto, repleta de sacolas penduradas nos braços e vários pacotes nas mãos que lhe cobriam a visão, deixando-a com dificuldades em se manter equilibrada, quando por fim colidiu com Zoro no meio da alameda, resultando nos pacotes que tentava equilibrar jogados no chão.

- Hey, não olha por onde and...? - Zoro?

- Nami?

Ambos olharam um para o outro, pasmados por dois segundos. Nami imediatamente começou a alarmá-lo com frases do tipo: _Se-alguma-coisa-quebrou-vai-me-pagar-o-quintúplo_, até reparar nas duas novas espadas que Zoro carregava.

- Você comprou duas espadas com cem mil berries? – A garota perguntava espantada quando analisava e constatava que o preço dos objetos parecia estar muito abaixo do preço. Apesar de não entender nada sobre espadas, ela chegava a esta conclusão quando olhava o brilho das bainhas penduradas na calça do espadachim.

O saliente sorriso de Zoro indicava de longe seu referto contentamento. Nami arqueou uma sobrancelha diante daquele ar de satisfação do mesmo. Se tivesse algo que pudesse deixar Zoro feliz, tal havia em relação às espadas e combates. Ela tinha plena convicção disto.

A navegadora suspirava impaciente.

- Certo, me ajude a levar estas sacolas e pacotes para o navio, já que _você_as derrubou.

- É pra já. – Zoro passou a recolher todos os pacotes do chão. Nami arregalou os olhos quando observou que ele não reclamou da ordem que lhe foi dada. Nem um resmungo, nem um comentariozinho negativo. – _Desde quando ele se tornou prestativo_? – Virou de costas para o companheiro e cruzou os braços enquanto lembrava-se do episódio onde testemunhou o espadachim na base da Marinha na ilha.

_*Nami Flashback*_

_A navegadora caminhava contente depois de ter feito compras em várias lojas, quando avistou Zoro na base da marinha em Loguetown. Era notável a expressão enfadada, e o mesmo também estava segurando algo enquanto resmungava coisas._

- Merda. Porque eu estou fazendo isso?

Assustada, Nami se perguntava o porquê dele estar ali.

- Zoro... Na marinha?

Deduziu que ele tinha se metido em alguma confusão e então fechou os olhos, levando a mão à testa em sinal de irritação.

- Vou fingir que não o vi.

*Fim do Flashback*

- Ok Zoro, pode me dizer o que estava fazendo até agora? – Ela perguntava desconfiada.

- O quê? Vamos logo. – Quando Nami deu por si, Zoro já estava gritando de longe com todos os pacotes na mão.

Quando chegaram ao navio, o espadachim em estado hílare sem querer deixava um pacote cair no chão.

- Preste atenção. Há peças que podem estilhaçar com uma queda dessas.

- Desculpe. – O tom de Zoro soou mais delicado do que de costume. – Mais uma vez Nami ficou intrigante com o que ouviu, quando resolveu largar as sacolas no meio do caminho, correu para frente do espadachim e o empurrou com força até o mesmo se chocar contra a parede.

- Você está louca? Por que fez isso? – Era típico de Nami partir para ofensiva quando via algo fora do comum acontecer.

- Me diga agora... O que você estava fazendo na base da Marinha?

- O quê?

- Você foi tão burro a ponto de roubar espadas e ser pego? – A ruiva começava a alterar o tom de voz instantaneamente.

- O que você está dizend-

- Não me diga que os marinheiros levaram meu dinheiro? – A garota choramingava ao ponto de se jogar no chão e gemer, como se estivesse agonizando de dor.

- Ora sua mulherzinha gananciosa, não me assuste desse jeito! – Enfim, o velho Zoro se manifestava. A feição ranzinza inevitável diante da situação tinha de aparecer. Ou algo estaria muito errado.

Nami levantou bruscamente do chão quando percebeu que suas delirantes lágrimas não surtiriam efeito. Apontou o dedo para o mesmo e mais uma vez usou seu tom autoritário para amedrontá-lo.

- Não esqueça que você me deve. Portanto, se acha que pode...

- Tome, aqui estão seus cem mil berries. – Tirou do bolso o bolo de dinheiro amarrado com um elástico, e no mesmo instante ergueu na direção da mesma.

- Mas... Como? Como conseguiu as espadas?

- Eu as ganhei. – O sorriso proeminente de Zoro causou certo desconforto em Nami. Ela podia ter pensado em mil possibilidades de como ele conseguiu as espadas, mas o primeiro pensamento que a mesma teve foi: - _Se isto for verdade, está explicado o motivo do bom humor._

- Quem te daria espadas? Me fale a verdade.

- Esta é a verdade, mas se não acredita, não sou eu que vou convencê-la. – Zoro não era bom em insistir nas banalidades que envolviam a navegadora. Achava que tal era trabalhoso demais. Ele não responderia nenhuma pergunta que Nami fizesse no quesito 'Espadas que saíram de graça'. Quando se levantou, resolveu dirigir-se para bem longe dela, mas a ruiva percebeu que fugiria do interrogatório que faria.

- Você ainda não levou minhas coisas para o meu quarto. Seja prestativo até o fim, seu mal-educado. – A expressão de indignação da garota por ter sido surpreendida nos aspectos 'espadas de graça' e 'dinheiro devolvido' seria descontado devidamente no espadachim. Alguém como ela, que sofreu oito anos _arrecadando_dinheiro impropriamente não podia ter seu ego ferido pela demasiada sorte dele tão fácil daquele jeito.

- Não sou seu empregado. Peça para o _sobrancelha de espiral_te ajudar.

- Negativo. Você vai levar.

- Sua... – Zoro não completou a frase. Era evidente que a alegria dele duraria pouco com todas as ordens dela. Tudo que ele queria era curtir suas novas espadas tranquilamente, sem ninguém para interromper. Resolveu se acalmar até continuar a falar.

- Faço isso se você me deixar em paz.

- Isso depende muito... Se prometer me ajudar em algo, posso ser generosa a ponto de te dar uma folga... Mas somente por hoje. – O sorriso convencido de Nami produzia instantaneamente uma veia de repulsa no rosto de Zoro.

- Até quando pretende me fazer de gato e sapato?

- Até quando eu quiser. Agora pegue todas as sacolas e pacotes e leve para o meu quarto. – Nami sorria triunfante, e o fato de sair do local sem carregar uma sacola sequer fez com que Zoro rosnasse de raiva. Se tinha algo que a fazia tão bem quanto ter bastante dinheiro guardado era ter total controle sobre o espadachim e usá-lo da forma como bem quisesse. Quando a mesma parava para pensar, não teria a mesma sensação se fizesse com Sanji.

Nami abriu a porta do quarto e ambos desceram as escadas. Quando Zoro terminava de depositar as sacolas e pacotes no chão, mudou então de direção e rumou novamente para as escadas.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Já fiz o que me pediu, agora vou para o convés.

- Você disse que me ajudaria mais uma vez.

- Diga logo o que quer. Não estou à sua disposição. – O tom áspero fazia Nami dar gargalhadas por dentro. Ela queria rir alto, ainda mais com o que pediria para ele fazer agora. O que mais a incitava era a reação que ele teria logo em seguida. Sabia que era um pedido fútil demais para ele suportar.

- Serei breve. Comprei algumas roupas e quero que você me diga o que achou. Depois disso você pode babar em cima das suas novas espadas, longe de minhas vistas. – A ruiva remexia as sacolas e tirava as fitas dos pacotes vagarosamente, como se estivesse analisando os detalhes dos embrulhos, apenas para fazer hora e segurá-lo ali o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Irritá-lo estava se tornando um bom hobby para a mesma.

- Eu não vou servir de conselheiro de moda. Peça para outro fazer isso.

- Mesmo se quisesse você não poderia ser um conselheiro de moda. Você é grosso demais para isso, mas... – Nami lhe lançou um olhar petulante mesclado com desdém. – Não sabia que você era tão limitado Zoro... Um pedido desses é muito pra você?

- Fale logo o que quer bruxa... Não estou tão paciente hoje. - Sentia-se constrangido por ser facilmente convencido diante de tal circunstância. Não havia nada que ele não pudesse fazer. Esfregaria isso na cara dela de qualquer jeito, mesmo vendo seu orgulho latejando lhe implorando para sair logo dali e sua vontade abrasadora de examinar suas novas espadas.

- Certo. Então espere aqui enquanto visto as primeiras peças. – Nami caminhou para o banheiro do navio. Zoro cruzava os braços, quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Havia muitas peças de roupas nas sacolas. Arregalou os olhos automaticamente quando pensou no tempo que a garota levaria até experimentar tudo. Uma nova veia surgia em sua testa.

quarenta minutos se passaram e Nami já havia experimentado várias roupas. Zoro sempre respondia indelicadamente as mesmas frases. 'Está bom', 'Você está bem' ou coisas do gênero.

Nami descia as escadas do quarto, vestida com a última peça de roupa.

- O que acha dessa?

- Está bom.

- Bom? Você nem sequer olhou pra mim! – Protestava quando via o olhar do mesmo fixado na janela do quarto. Quando Zoro desviou o olhar para Nami, teve uma ligeira surpresa. A última peça basicamente se resumia num vestido comprido de seda na tonalidade preta, estilo tomara que caia em conjunto com um par de luvas finíssimas que passavam da altura dos cotovelos. O tecido realçava inteiramente o corpo escultural da ruiva. Os cabelos jogados para o lado, a maquiagem que realçava os olhos castanhos e os lábios bem definidos deram uma finalidade desigual ao visual costumeiro de Nami, algo que ele não tinha presenciado antes e que foi digno de apreciação extrapolada. Zoro não conseguiu raciocinar direito e não sabia o que de fato diria.

- E então? – Nami esperava uma boa resposta, afinal, o vestido mereceu um penteado e maquiagem como complementos, pois a peça foi a que a navegadora mais tinha gostado... E coincidentemente a mais cara de todas.

- Ficou bem em você. – O espadachim atreveu-se a dizer a mesma frase que as demais. Achou que ela não ligaria para o que ele diria de verdade.

- Você disse isso repetidas vezes. Seja mais especifico.

- O que quer que eu diga? Você mesma disse que sou grosso demais para o cargo. – Ele nunca abdicaria o tom indelicado. Era tão natural dele quanto os sonos fora de hora em plena viagem.

- Só quero que diga o que achou. Isso é tão difícil pra você?

A expressão de Zoro mostrava indelicadeza a nível elevado. Sua paciência parecia ter esgotado por completo.

- Não me obrigue a dizer algo só para te agradar.

Nami sobressaltou-se diante das últimas palavras do mesmo. A feição desapontada era inevitável. Por mais que ele fosse diferente da maioria dos homens e que possuísse objetivos que os mantinha longe de qualquer outra coisa que o prendesse a algo ou alguém, julgou a reação dele totalmente frígida. Também pudera. Forçou tal situação entre ambos. Ele jamais seria gentil ao ponto de dizer que ela estava 'linda'. Não, linda é demais para ele. Talvez 'bonita' ou 'elegante'. Isto seria o máximo que podia lhe exigir.

- Você é tão estúpido... – Nami virou para o espelho. Olhou atentamente para si mesma, se perguntando se não estava bonita o suficiente. Tinha que admitir que nos últimos dias não dormiu direito e olheiras eram conseqüências de insônias e fadiga. O fluxo marítimo do East Blue estava um tanto alterado a ponto de deixá-la preocupada e lhe tirar o sono. Aliás, logo cruzariam a Redline e entrariam no oceano mais perigoso do mundo. - _Estou mesmo preparada para a Grandline? – _A garota pensava em todas as suas responsabilidades como navegadora do bando e o que lhe esperava.

Zoro apenas a fitou por algum tempo, percebendo que suas últimas palavras foram ásperas o bastante para deixar qualquer mulher triste. Mesmo sendo ela uma garota insuportável, não carregaria o peso na consciência por ter sido tão apático, ainda se tratando de futilidades femininas, algo que ele não estava habituado. Mas era fato que não sabia lidar com situações do gênero. Por um momento, pelo menos uma vez na vida, se assim fosse, forçaria uma gentileza diante de tamanha vulgaridade. Nem ele podia prever qual seria a dimensão de seu acuado recato. Estava lançado o desafio, e ele não perderia de forma alguma. Prometeu para si mesmo que ganharia todas as batalhas... Ainda que aquela circunstância não fosse exatamente uma batalha onde pudesse lutar livremente com suas katanas, ele sairia daquela situação _vitorioso_.

Agora sim, diria algo que a impressionaria e talvez ela o deixasse ir de uma vez.

- Nami... Se você quer mesmo que eu diga o que acho... - Deu uma longa interrupção antes de prosseguir.

– Você está... – Por um momento Nami sentiu uma forte compressão no estômago diante da forma como Zoro articulou suavemente as últimas palavras. Atentou para a imagem do espadachim pelo reflexo do espelho. De repente, seu olhar penetrante tornou-se incômodo e mesmo que ela tentasse, não conseguia conter sua estreiteza impetuosa. Ficou tão espantada e ansiosa com a situação que passou a engolir a seco. Foi quando os segundos tornaram-se eternos... Mas algo estava errado... - _Ele ficou mudo?_

- ! – O sobressalto de Nami foi extremamente compreensível. E lá estava ele, friccionando desvairadamente a mão esquerda pela nuca e rindo de maneira desentoada.

A frenética risada continuou por algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para Nami se encontrar atônita diante daquela situação esdrúxula. Um ponto de interrogação ficou estampado na testa da garota naquele momento, vendo suas expectativas totalmente estilhaçadas. Nami respirou placidamente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

- Mantenha a calma. Ele está ridicularizando meu vestido, mas nada do que esse cavalo diga importa de verdade. Ele nem sequer entende nada sobre roupas... Conte até dez e respire fundo... _Um, dois, três..._

O espadachim que manteve as risadas, porém agora moderadamente, voltava a fitá-la.

- Olha Nami, não me leve a mal, mas-

- _Quem você pensa que é? Seu sórdido desprezível!_– A ruiva agarrou o colarinho do espadachim com tanta força que se pudesse rasgá-lo o faria imediatamente. Manteve a calma sufocada até o sétimo segundo, mas as palavras não estariam seguras em sua garganta. Prova disto era o quanto Zoro era chacoalhado de um lado para o outro severamente.

- Você é um grosso que não sabe lidar com os sentimentos femininos. Tomara que seja tragado por um rei dos mares que mastigue seus ossos lentamente e-

O espadachim agarrou os pulsos da navegadora no ímpeto de deter as agressões e lhe lançou um olhar mortífero demasiado álgido, tão frio quanto uma nevasca no topo de uma geleira. A postura imperativa de Nami era neutralizada pela força física de Zoro. Naquele instante, ela era apenas uma frágil e intimidada garota. O espadachim assumia finalmente o controle da situação. Julgava-se muito mais paciente do que imaginava. - _Quem aturaria alguém tão irritante e ainda atenderia a seus pedidos egoístas?_ – _Só aquele cozinheiro mulherengo faria tal proeza._

- Zoro... Está me machucando... – O tom hesitante e a face alarmada da garota eram notáveis.

- Heh... – Um meio sorriso cínico germinou, até o espadachim puxá-la de modo feroz para perto de si.  
><em><br>_- _O que você prefere?_– A pergunta soava como um enigma para Nami. Não soube o que responder, mas antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, Zoro definiu a questão.

- _Quer que eu diga o quanto você está linda ou que essa sua aparência angelical não combina nem um pouco com o seu caráter cruel e arrogante?_

Surpreendida

. Esta era a palavra que deliberava o semblante da navegadora no decorrer dos segundos após o término da pergunta/afirmação de Zoro. Ela nem soube entender o real sentido do que ele acabara de dizer e também não sabia o que responder.

- Ah... – Nami piscou várias vezes antes de dizer algo coerente. Sua mente ainda estava contraindo as palavras que ecoavam repetidamente e tentou acoplar versos para dar uma resposta. Em meio a isso, a garota percebia que de todos os elogios que levara em sua vida, não se lembrava de ter se surpreendido com algum. Na maioria das vezes deixava-se enaltecer por velhos ricos, jovens com carreiras profissionais alavancadas ou de famílias nobres, militares ou piratas repletos de baús com tesouros. Todos que não fizessem o perfil 'afortunado' eram totalmente descartados pela mesma.

Zoro também ficou com um ponto de interrogação estampado quando viu a reação muda e abobada da navegadora.

- Ei, Nami? – Chacoalhou os pulsos da garota, que foi tirada do transe, e um pouco extasiada. Finalmente se manifestou.

- Espera um pouco... – Zoro ficou sem entender a frase.

- O que foi que você disse mesmo?

- Não me faça repetir isso de novo. – Zoro soltava os pulsos de Nami e por fim percorreu as escadas do quarto rumando para o convés. A navegadora fez o mesmo.

- Não me lembro de ter falado pra você sair do meu quarto. – O tom imperioso da ruiva por fim retrocedia.

- Não me subestime. – Zoro pendurava as espadas no cinturão e se preparava para pular do navio.

- O quê? – A garota não entendeu a tal frase.

- Vocês são todas iguais, mas você é a mais mesquinha que existe. – Zoro pulou do navio rumo à margem.

Era evidente que depois de tudo, as reações da navegadora seriam de exaltação. Relutante, Nami gritou.

- Para onde você vai?

Zoro gritou de volta.

- _Para um lugar bem longe de você_. – O sorriso debochado do espadachim despertou a suprema cólera de Nami, a ponto da mesma gritar obscenidades escandalosamente. Qualquer um que passasse por ali ouviria os alaridos de uma ruiva descontrolada vindos de um navio pirata ancorado na costa da ilha. Os berros de Nami de longe afetavam o espadachim. Pelo contrário. Tal podia ser considerado como um de seus melhores divertimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo capítulo teremos uma disputa entre Zoro e Nami na ilha Whiskey Peak (onde a jornada com a princesa de Alabasta inicia). No que eles vão competir? Só acompanhando para saber =P<strong>

**Não esqueçam os reviews. Beijitows ^/**


	3. Nós não temos um caso!

**Olá pessoas, espero que não tenham surtado com o tempo que demorei em escrever este capítulo. Queria me dedicar mais a fic, mas conciliar trabalho com hobbies fica meio difícil :|**  
><strong>Neste capítulo teremos mais uma desavença entre nosso casal 20. Mais uma vez Zoro é envergonhado por causa da ganância da Nami, mas em público, o que é pior :B<strong>  
><strong>Rispidez, bebedeira e sensualidade estão inclusos neste. Espero que gostem ^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03 – Nós não temos um caso! [Mediano Whiskey Peak]<strong>

Os chapéus de palha recentemente chegam à ilha Whiskey Peak, a primeira da Grandline que ancorariam. Para surpresa deles, o que soava perigoso se transformou numa grande recepção calorosa.

Todos entraram numa taverna onde foram recebidos com direito a tudo que pedissem. Cada um aproveitava como queria.

Luffy escolheu devorar toda a comida que lhe fosse oferecida.  
>Usopp contava suas 'façanhas' e se vangloriava para todos que se submetessem a ouvir sobre aventuras absurdas.<br>Sanji era paparicado por um grande número de mulheres.  
>Zoro analisava o local e as pessoas.<br>Nami conversava com o prefeito da vila, que na oportunidade lhe oferecia vinho.

- Aqui está. Beba o quanto quiser.

- Ah! Não, não. Estou muito bem sem álcool.

- Não se preocupe. Esse é o nosso melhor vinho feito com as melhores uvas da ilha. Nossa bebida especial. Mesmo que seja chamado de vinho do mar, há pouco álcool nele.

Mesmo hesitante, Nami resolve experimentar o vinho.

- Você tem razão! É delicioso!

- A colheita de uvas desse ano foi impressionante. E para comemorar, vamos ao nosso tradicional campeonato de brindes!

Todos gritam eufóricos para a grande competição, enquanto o prefeito explicava a regra essencial da partida.

- Deixe-me explicar. É uma competição na qual todos ficam bebendo e o último a ficar de pé é o vencedor. Por favor, participem!

– Eu acho melhor não... Não consigo beber muito... - A navegadora recusava o convite na mesma hora.

- E o prêmio é de 100 mil berries.

– ENCHA O CANECO! – Nada neste mundo encorajaria a ruiva a qualquer ato arriscado, porém 'Berries' podia ser considerada como uma palavra mágica, capaz de fazê-la repensar sobre tal.

Os demais permaneciam curtindo. Luffy com a comilança, Usopp com suas mentiras e Sanji flertando.

Nami e Zoro bebiam.

- Acha que consegue ganhar? – A navegadora degustava profundamente a bebida ao lado do companheiro.

- Eu não estou participando com a intenção de ganhar. Se eles estão oferecendo vinho de graça, vou beber o quanto quiser. – Zoro saboreava a bebida tranquilamente. Já Nami que estava no terceiro caneco delibava rapidamente. Havia uma espécie de desespero pela maneira como a ruiva engolia o líquido.

- Ora, é muito egoísmo de sua parte não competir. Não é você que gosta de desafios?

- Não vejo esta competição como um desafio. Isto é muito fácil pra mim.

- Fácil? Desde quando beber é fácil? Acha que pode ficar de pé até o décimo caneco?

- Não vejo porque não. – O jeito sossegado de Zoro diante da situação enfadava a navegadora de modo que a mesma não se conformaria até fazê-lo atender um pedido seu mais uma vez, afinal havia cem mil berries em jogo.

* * *

><p>Os minutos foram passando e a face da garota começava a ruborizar. Já era notável a alteração que o álcool trazia à sua personalidade. Toda vez que a mesma fitava o espadachim, passava a engolir a bebida de modo célere, no impulso de evitar a irritação que o mesmo lhe ocasionava. Zoro estava tão relaxado que se assustou após a mesma bater na mesa violentamente.<p>

- Eu te desafio! – A garota já tinha terminado com o quinto caneco. Os olhos semicerrados e o rosto corado representavam sinais fortes de embriaguez.

- Me desafiar é? – O espadachim nem sequer a encarou. Segurou o riso no mesmo instante. Definitivamente a postura da ruiva estava começando a lhe proporcionar algum divertimento naquela noite.

- Se acha... Que pode me ve-ncer... T-Tente... – Gaguejava e no mesmo momento tombava para o lado, quase caindo em cima de um dos competidores. Zoro sorria escarnecidamente. Se havia algo que lhe divertisse tanto, tal era uma-certa-bruxa-irritante-completamente-embriagada. Uma cena que o mesmo apreciava testemunhar.

- Não tem graça vencer uma garotinha que já está caindo bêbada no quinto caneco. – Zoro bebia a quarta dose. Para ele parecia ser muito mais fácil lidar com a bebida do que a ruiva.

- Você não pode... Me venc-cer... Zoro! – A garota sentava-se ao lado do espadachim e bebia com furor. O encarava exasperadamente e o mesmo apenas ignorava todos os olhares furiosos que lhe eram lançados.

Nami pedia para encher o sexto caneco. Levantou, andou pelo salão por determinados minutos e cambaleou em alguns momentos, quando por fim aproximou-se devagar do espadachim, sentando ao lado do mesmo novamente. Lançou-lhe um olhar totalmente desconfiado. Zoro fingia que ela não estava ali.

Repentinamente, Nami se aproximou ainda mais dele, que não entendeu porque a mesma estava encurtando a distância entre ambos. No mesmo momento, a garota sussurrou palavras no ouvido do espadachim.

- Me diz... É verdad-de... O que o Usopp disse? – O sorriso mal-intencionado de Nami era levemente assustador. Estava tão alterada que ele não estranharia se ela começasse a cantar e dançar no meio de todos.

- Quem sabe. – Respondia desinteressado. Quem ligaria para o que uma bêbada perguntasse?

- Ele me disse que... – Ela pausou antes de continuar. Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da frase inacabada. Nami suspirou até retornar.

- _Ele disse que você tinha uma namorada_. – Desta vez ela não gaguejou.

Zoro cuspiu o vinho num violento jato na cara de um dos competidores que passava ao seu lado após o término da frase.

- De onde ele tirou isso? – A face abismada do garoto de cabelos esverdeados de perto soava engraçada. Ao ver de Nami, o fato que Usopp lhe contara parecia bem real.

- Então é verdade? Ohohohoho, quem diria... O rabug-gento do Zoro... Tinha uma namorada! – Nami gritava e ria loucamente. Sua voz estava mais aguda, vibrava de maneira desentoada enlevando frenesi.

- _Usopp... Aquele idiota entendeu tudo errado_. – Pensava se arrependendo de ter contado alguns fatos que o atirador levaria a descobrir sobre Kuina e comentaria com a ruiva depois.

- _Hey, pessoal! Zoro abandonou a namorada... P-para virar um pirata! Isto não é cruel? Coitadinha da garot-!_

- PARE DE ESPALHAR MENTIRAS! – Zoro abafava os berros de Nami violentamente enfiando goela a baixo o quinto caneco de vinho, ao ponto da mesma se engasgar. As pessoas ao redor olhavam para eles e julgavam a situação entre os mesmos um tanto esdrúxula e totalmente fora do comum.

- _Piratas..._– Dizia a moça que servia o vinho, dando de ombros.

- Vai negar que abandon-nou... A garota? – Nami já enchia o sexto caneco. Ela já estava tão induzida pelo álcool, que antes de começar a engolir o vinho, tropeçara no meio das cadeiras, caindo no chão.

- Você está dando vexame. Chega de beber. – O espadachim puxava o braço da garota. A paciência de Zoro já havia chegado ao limite. Se ela inventasse mais alguma coisa que lhe tirasse do sério ele a golpearia se fosse preciso.

- Pare de me dar ordens... Eu vou... G-ganhar os cem mil berries... No seu lugar! – Gritava de forma excedida.

- Se você beber mais vai passar mal. Veja quanta gente está participando deste campeonato idiota! – O espadachim gritava ainda mais alto que a ruiva.

- Já disse que v-vou ganhar... Fique só vendo... – Nami subia no balcão da taverna com dificuldades, até ficar de pé sobre o mesmo. Pegou dois canecos e açoitou um no outro fazendo barulho.

- Atenção, atenção todos vocês! – Dizia num tom mais alto para que todos ao redor ouvissem.

- _Que tal verem de perto a iguaria especial do East Blue?_ – Nami olhava maliciosamente para todos os homens da taverna. Os mesmos já começavam a ter os rostos ruborizados após captarem a mensagem da mesma. Zoro encarava tudo de modo impreciso. Ele era o único que não entendia o recado. Foi quando o espadachim finalmente percebeu o nível de loucura da navegadora quando a mesma deslizava delicadamente a alça da blusa para baixo e encetou devassidão demasiada através dos movimentos sensuais, começando um _Strip- tease_, que na mesma hora impressionou a todos que estavam ali.

- O que você está fazendo? – O espadachim indagava em tom alarmante a situação inacreditável que a ruiva recentemente causara.

- Eu disse que iria... G-ganhar a competição... T-traga... O sétimo c-caneco pra mim... Vou distrair... Estes imbecis... – Na mesma hora Zoro lançou um profundo olhar de repulsa e ódio para a ruiva. Nem mesmo aquele cozinheiro idiota a impediria. Estava tão abobalhado no meio de todas aquelas garotas que nem percebeu o que a amada dele estava prestes a fazer. Luffy não parava de comer. Nem sequer olhou para frente. Usopp estava do outro lado e virado de costas. Tal fenômeno não o faria jogar fora a maior chance que tinha de mentir pra tanta gente junta. Só restava ele para dar um fim nos delírios da ruiva embriagada, e isto lhe acarretou uma fúria descontrolada. Ele constatou que lidar com Nami era muito mais trabalhoso do que pensava. Não achou que ela lhe traria tantos problemas em tão pouco tempo como companheiros numa jornada pirata.

- Desça agora daí e pare de dar vexame. Se estes homens te atacarem não vou te salvar. – Zoro apontava para o chão. Sua feição derivava aversão em nível máximo.

- Já disse pra não me dar ordens... Pare de... Resmungar e traga o... Vinho pra mim... – Todos os rapazes da taverna assoviavam, batiam na mesa e gritavam, pedindo para que Nami tirasse tudo.

_- Mexe mais!  
>- Dá uma voltinha!<br>- Remexe docinho!_

- Ahahahaha, é isto que vocês querem? Então... Aqui vou eu! – Nami virava de costas para a platéia afoita e sedenta por mais libidinagem, quando ameaçou tirar a blusa. A cada segundo, Zoro ficava mais desacreditado.

- Pare já com isso, sua bruxa nefanda!

- Ora, Zoro... Pare de dar ataques... E pela milionésima vez... _Não me dê ordens!_ – Nami caminhava de forma lasciva. Desfilava pelo balcão e distribuía beijos para todos os homens que a assistiam. Dançava de forma libertina, esbanjando lubricidade através dos gestos, poses e expressões ousadas. Por mais que Nami fosse formosa fisicamente e seu jeito pudesse até mesmo atrair o espadachim em pequenas porções, ele dizia para si mesmo que _não seria seduzido por ela em hipótese alguma_. Tudo o que a mesma queria era tirar proveito dos que se submetessem aos seus caprichos, pelo simples fato de ter dinheiro envolvido. Não seria usado e descartado. Isto era desonroso demais para ele suportar. Concluía que preferia a morte a desempenhar tamanha infâmia.

Na última volta, a ruiva cambaleou até tropeçar e perder o equilíbrio. Em frações de segundos era previsto o tombo que levaria de cima do balcão, profundo e diametralmente no chão.

- Aah! – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu exprimir, não tendo tempo nem de pensar. Fechou os olhos no impulso, quando tudo pareceu decorrer em câmera lenta. No último instante Zoro a agarrou firmemente no colo, salvando-a de uma bela queda em público. A face sobressaltada de Nami ainda transparecia, quando ela resolveu abrir os olhos e dar de cara com um espadachim completamente furioso.

- Ehehe... – Um risinho constrangido foi o máximo que ela pôde dar em resposta ao seu deslize, para amenizar a situação. Mas a ruiva sabia que apenas isto não acalmaria a tempestade que estava prestes a surgir.

- _Você é desprezível_. – O olhar assassino penetrava como uma flecha, ferindo-lhe a compleição diante do mesmo e da platéia surpreendida. Nami já estava habituada as reações de Zoro diante das situações constrangedoras que a mesma lhe trazia. Teria de partir para o plano **B **se quisesse sair por cima da carne seca.

- Se você tivesse me ajudado... Com a competição desde o início... Isto não teria acontecido... – A ruiva choramingou, articulando as palavras docilmente, como uma garotinha que tivesse tido seu doce roubado.

- Como ousa me culpar pelos seus planos egoístas? – O espadachim protestou exaltado, e conseqüentemente sua voz ecoou por todo o salão. A platéia ficou em silêncio olhando-os indignamente. Por um momento, Zoro sentiu que todos lhe encaravam com desprezo. Só então se tocou que Nami mais uma vez usava de seus artifícios, fazendo-o cair numa arapuca.

- É incrível como consegue dominar todos à sua volta... – Zoro dizia tal frase de forma sussurrada, quase inaudível, incitando a ruiva no mesmo momento.

- Incluindo você. – A convicção de Nami estilava atrevimento sobejado por meio do sorriso cínico e provocante. Tamanha era sua ousadia, que por impulso Zoro quase colocou em prática seu plano de fatiá-la ali mesmo.

- Hey, seu marimo maldito, o que está fazendo com a Nami-San no colo? Sanji apontava para os dois, que só depois perceberam a proximidade circunstancial. A posição comprometedora se resumia em Zoro segurando Nami em seus braços e a mesma apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele.

O tumulto chamou a atenção de Luffy, que fixou os olhos nos dois companheiros em meio ao falatório de todas as pessoas da taverna. Eles eram naquele momento o centro das atenções. O garoto do chapéu de palha fez sua típica cara circunspecta após descobrir algo que soava óbvio, tirando suas conclusões que na maioria das vezes eram devidamente precipitadas. Após isso, riu abobalhadamente.

- _Ahaha hahaha haaha, Zoro, não sabia que você tinha um caso com a Nami!_– Luffy era mestre em entender o oposto das condições que lhe cercavam.

- _O quê? Zoro e Nami estão juntos?_– Usopp indagava confuso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

- _Sim!_– Luffy respondia com convicção para o companheiro.

_- NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM CASO_! – Zoro e Nami gritaram em uníssono.

O espadachim sentia-se coagido de modo ínfero depois de todo o julgamento impensado de seu capitão. Dispôs a navegadora no chão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele dispensava escândalos e por mais que corresse deles, Nami o tragava para as situações mais inesperadas.

Já a navegadora, sorria convencida só para encetar a ira de Zoro por puro prazer. O espadachim respirou fundo em resposta à nova provocação dela. Não cairia de novo em seus truques.

Quando uma garota passou com um caneco cheio de vinho, a ruiva tomou a bebida de suas mãos na mesma hora.

- Me dê isso aqui...

- Você vai continuar bebendo mesmo depois de causar essa confusão toda? – Zoro mudara seu tom na mesma hora. Seu jeito apaziguado chamava pouca atenção depois de tudo.

- Pare de me irritar... Zoro. Será q-que você não... Entende a gra-vidade... Da situação? Temos... Cem mil berries para g-ganhar... Nesta c-competição... – Ela gaguejava tanto que nem dava para assimilar direito suas palavras. Sua dicção estava péssima.

Zoro suspirou, jogando para fora todo o resto de paciência que havia dentro de si. Pegou o caneco onde sua bebida estava e tornou a tomá-la.

- Hey encha aqui. Vou participar desta competição inútil. – O espadachim mantinha um semblante disseminando seriedade. Nami se surpreendia com tal ato.

- Vai participar? – Perguntou atônita.

- Não me interrompa. Vou vencer esta maldita competição. Assim você não envergonha a tripulação inteira por causa da sua ganância. – Dizia severamente.

- Aaaah, eu te amo! – Nami correu e envolveu o espadachim num abraço apertado. Ele dispensava tal ato de "carinho". Mais uma vez ele se via sendo vítima nos planos maquiavélicos da ruiva oportunista. Cogitou a possibilidade de se vingar da mesma um dia.

* * *

><p>- Nossa, ele já está no décimo! – O acompanhante ao lado do espadachim caia no chão alegando que não agüentava mais prosseguir no campeonato.<p>

- Mais um! – Zoro terminava sua décima dose.

Do outro lado, Nami se mantinha firme e forte na disputa.

- Ela já está na décima segunda caneca – Outros participantes falavam abismados sobre a ruiva.

- É isso aí! – A ruiva estava afoita e completamente imponderada.

* * *

><p>E finalmente Nami vence a competição.<p>

- EU GANHEI! – A navegadora comemorava, rindo descontroladamente, envolvida pela embriaguez notória. As expressões desatinadas de uma garota completamente bêbada que ultrapassara os limites da sanidade era algo incomum para Zoro, mesmo Nami sendo natural do East Blue, não se lembrava de ver nenhuma mulher igual a ela por lá.

Finalmente a ruiva desabou em cima da mesa e passou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

- Ah... Eu me sinto tão bem... – Seus olhos giravam.

Após o término da competição, todos estavam caídos de bêbados no chão. Luffy já estava dormindo. Sanji e Usopp estavam totalmente envolvidos e adormecidos em suas "tarefas".

Zoro se levantou e resolveu sair para contemplar o céu. Era noite de lua cheia e o brilho que vinha de fora o retraia. Depois de toda a confusão com a navegadora afanosa, tomar um ar seria a decisão mais sábia a se fazer.

Olhou para a fisionomia da ruiva que havia desmaiado. Completamente corada e os cabelos emaranhados. Ela passou a resmungar algo como: - _Meus trezentos mil berries..._– O espadachim não entendia porque a quantia havia aumentado duas vezes mais. Com certeza era efeito do álcool, mas o melhor de tudo era que finalmente se veria livre da ruiva. A noite estava bela demais... Ou melhor, toda aquela situação estava cômoda demais. Talvez fosse melhor investigar sobre a tal ilha, pois estava mais do que óbvio que toda aquela situação era desconfiável.

Permaneceu ali por mais alguns segundos, mirando o rosto de Nami, e então se aproximou da garota, levando os lábios ao ouvido da mesma no intuito de sussurrar algo, antes de partir.

- _Tenha bons pesadelos_.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso aí, cambada. Não tem nada melhor que ver esses dois brigando o tempo todo. Chega a ser excitante o desentendimento entre eles *-*<strong>

**No próximo teremos uma breve discussão entre o espadachim e a navegadora numa situação de vida ou morte entre eles... Claro que vai ter romantismo... Romantismo ao dinheiro por parte da Nami :P E em meio a tanto carinho e respeito... Haverá uma vela pra estragar o clima. Ok, isto foi um trocadilho meia boca forçado por causa do local onde se passará o próximo capítulo entre eles. Quem já sacou onde é já deve imaginar a situação...**

**Não esqueçam os reviews, porque elas estimulam minha criatividade ao máximo. Intérrrr povão ;)**


	4. Um motivo a mais para viver!

**Olá, acompanhantes do Entrelinhas ^/**

**Hoje teremos mais uma desavença entre Zoro e Nami que gira em torno da dívida feita em Loguetown. Nami não descansará enquanto não tiver seu dinheiro, e Zoro continuará repreendendo as afrontas dela com aquele jeito peculiar e apaixonante de ser :B**  
><strong>Divergências, ranger de dentes e revanche é o que teremos neste. Espero que gostem :]<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04 – Um motivo a mais para viver! [Epílogo Little Garden] <strong>

Zoro e Nami encontram o momento mais propício para discutirem sobre a dívida feita em Loguetown: No auge da chuva de cera da gigantesca vela onde o espadachim, a navegadora e a princesa de Alabasta permaneciam presos.

– A maré de azar começou desde que te emprestei meus cem mil berries.

– Eu não acredito que você não esqueceu essa maldita dívida.

– Esquecer? Eu não vou esquecer nunca, seu espadachim caloteiro!

– Esta dívida logo vai desaparecer. – Zoro pouco se importava com o que devia para a ruiva. Na verdade o que mais lhe agradava era o fato de saber que Nami poderia morrer sem que a dívida fosse paga. A circunstância atual servia como uma ótima forma de vingança. Pensava ele.

– Por que ela desapareceria? – A ruiva arqueava uma sobrancelha, indigesta.

– Porque nós vamos morrer daqui há pouco! Você é idiota? – A típica expressão de ódio explanando ranger de dentes era notória.

– Você acha que isso vai saldar sua dívida comigo? – A navegadora imaginava o oposto do espadachim naquele momento. Ela só pensava no dinheiro que omesmo lhe devia e que ele podia se considerar um homem morto caso não a pagasse.

– Acho que isto é o bastante pra você. – O espadachim apontava para o topo da _Candle Cake_com a ponta da espada.

– Não tente desviar o rumo da conversa, Zoro!

– _Mas que raios vocês estão discutindo agora? Será que não vêm que estamos num momento crítico?_– Vivi não se calou quando presenciava a cena absurda entre ambos. A vida dos três corria sérios riscos, pois logo todos se tornariam estátuas de cera, e eles estavam discutindo por um motivo que julgara completamente trivial e ainda por cima fora de hora. Ela nem mesmo sabia o porquê do andamento da conversa ter se desviado tanto a ponto decontroverterem sobre uma dívida que a mesma desconhecia.

– Quando sairmos daqui, quero três vezes mais o que me deve. – Nami expressava com furor o poder que o juros podia ocasionar para quem lhe devesse.

– Você só pode estar brincando. O que faz você pensar que pode aumentar os juros desta maldita dívida?

– Quanto mais tempo demorar a me pagar. Mais o valor cresce. – A ruiva respondia petulantemente.

– Ora, sua bruxa... – Zoro deteve intensamente a vontade esmagadora de cortara cabeça de Nami pela milionésima vez.

– Não adianta reclamar. Já está decidido. Pague logo o que me deve e fim depapo. – A ruiva desviava o olhar para o outro lado, menosprezando o que ele diria em seguida. O espadachim grunhiu em resposta.

– Se estamos nesta situação é por sua culpa! Zoro repreendia a navegadora, apontando para seu pescoço com a guimba da lâmina num tom ameaçador, ansiando fazê-la em pedacinhos.

– O-ho-ho-ho. Mate-me e você terá de lidar com a ira de Luffy. E também não acho que ele te nomearia como novo navegador, já que seu senso de direção é péssimo, da mesma forma como você anda honrando o compromisso de quitar suas dívidas.

Zoro passava a mão freneticamente pela nuca, pensando em numa resposta coerente. A feição amofinada não cedeu em nenhum momento.

Vivi resolveu interromper a discussão mais uma vez.

– Nami-San... Porque ele te deve este dinheiro?

– _Simplesmente porque ele me deve_. – A ruiva sorria em convicta, quando relembrava dos acontecimentos em Whiskey Peak.

–

***Nami e Zoro Flashback***

_A noite de lua cheia na ilha Whiskey Peak formou o cenário perfeito que marcou o duelo dos vários caçadores de recompensa versus o ex-caçador. A situação se complicava quando o guarda real do reino de Alabasta implorava para o espadachim salvar a princesa de seu reino._

_– Bem a leste fica o reino de Alabasta... Se entregar a princesa em segurança... Haverá uma grande recompensa. Eu imploro que aceite este pedido!_

_Zoro fazia instantaneamente uma cara de indignação mediante a oferta._

_– Não me venha com essa. Vocês acabaram de tentar nos matar, lembra? Nãome faça cortar você de novo!_

_Nami que estava sentada o tempo em cima da laje de uma casa ouvindo a conversa dos dois se manifestou na mesma hora._

_– Disse algo sobre uma grande recompensa?_

_Os dois miraram-na surpresos._

_– Eu gosto disso! Que tal um bilhão de berries? – A garota continuava a negociação que o companheiro recusara. Abismado, Zoro encarava a ruiva, totalmente desacreditado. Já o soldado ficava sem falas diante da proposta._

_– Um... Um bi...?_

_– Achei que tivesse desmaiado. – Zoro arqueava uma sobrancelha diante da situação inesperada. Ele jamais podia acreditar que a ruiva estaria ali naquele momento, de pé, totalmente sóbria após a bebedeira, e ainda por cima transparecendo explicitamente seu pior defeito mais uma vez: A ganância._

_– Ora, isso nunca. – A garota pulava de cima da laje._

_– Uma cidade suspeita que faz festa quando chegam piratas? Que tipo de idiota cairia em uma armação como essa? – Nami ria completamente da situação, dizendo pra si mesma que ninguém poderia enganá-la. O que esperar de uma garota que passou mais de oito anos roubando? O processo foi árduo, mas sua perspicácia não podia ser comparada com a de uma garota normal._

_– Eu estava fingindo. Consigo beber muito mais do que aquilo! – Nami se vangloriava. Doze canecos não representavam absolutamente nada para ela._

_– Ah! Que bom pra você. – Uma gota surgia na testa de Zoro, ainda mais quando pensava que também foi feito de idiota pela mesma mais uma vez. Tal ato não deveria ser surpresa para o espadachim._

_– Bem, vai me oferecer um bilhão de berries, capitão da guarda? Se não te ajudarmos, sua princesa vai morrer certo?_

_– Não passo de um soldado... Não posso prometer algo tão caro..._

_– Quer dizer que a princesa do seu reino não vale esse preço? – Instigava o pobre homem ferido, enquanto não parava de sorrir._

_– Mostre o dinheiro... – A ruiva agachou-se, estendendo uma das mãos para o soldado._

_– Isso é extorsão. Zoro repudiava tal ato._

_– Se garantirem que vão entregá-la sã e salva e se negociarem diretamente coma princesa, tenho certeza que ela vai concordar..._

_– Então está dizendo que primeiro temos que salvá-la? Nami sorria motivada. Um bilhão de Berries com certeza valeria o esforço. Aliás, sobraria._

_– Se não agirem logo, eles vão matá-la! – O homem intitulado Mister 8 exclamava com desespero._

_– Já entendi. Vamos salvar sua princesa. – No mesmo instante o guarda real sorriu aliviado._

_–__Certo, vá agora Zoro!__– A ruiva apontou para frente com determinação. Já o espadachim protestou logo em seguida._

_– Eu não vou! Por que eu tenho que fazer parte dos seus malditos planos para ganhar dinheiro?_

_– Não seja estúpido, meu dinheiro é só meu, mas meus acordos são seus acordos._

_Zoro julgava a situação como um completo absurdo. Mais uma vez Nami o usaria em benefício próprio e ele não estava mais disposto a fazer parte de seus planos ambiciosos._

_– Desde quando você se tornou a capitã?_

_– Ora, não seja dramático. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é acabar com aqueles caras._

_– Eu odeio ser usado! Mande aquele seu cozinheiro capacho cuidar disso! – Luffy que antes dormia, acordava por causa dos gritos dos companheiros._

_– Quer dizer que não dá conta de derrotar aqueles caras?_

_– Como é? Repita isso de novo que você vai ver só!_

_–__Banheiro...__– Luffy passava ainda sonolento entre Zoro e Nami que discutiam._

_A ruiva continuou repetindo a frase. Sabia que mexeria na ferida do espadachim, pois seu maior ponto fraco com certeza era o orgulho._

_– Quer dizer que não dá conta de derrotar aqueles caras?_

_– Não repita isso! – A exaltação de Zoro não intimidou Nami de nenhuma forma. Ela insistiria até o fim, pois sabia que ele lhe obedeceria com o que a mesma lhediria a seguir._

_– Já se esqueceu? Você me deve. – A ruiva exprimia seriedade descomedida._

_– Como é? Não te devo nada._

_– Em Loguetown você disse que compraria espadas, então te emprestei cem mil berries._

_– Mas eu te devolvi tudo. Consegui as espadas de graça e não gastei um tostão._

_– Mas quando pegou o dinheiro você prometeu pagar o triplo, então faltam duzentos mil berries para me pagar. – Nami já estava totalmente convicta de que nada poderia lhe impedir de fazer com que Zoro a obedecesse em função de seus interesses ambiciosos. Se ele recusasse, ela partiria para todos os planos reservas, que iam de B a Z._

_– Mas eu te devolvi todo o dinheiro logo depois de me emprestar!_

_– Já era... – A ruiva fechou os olhos e se calou por alguns segundos... Tempo suficiente para dar um argumento que com toda a certeza convenceria o espadachim de obedecê-la, afinal, ela sabia qual era seu ponto fraco._

_– Não consegue manter uma promessa tão simples? – A feição que complementava a recém frase era de superioridade. Zoro era forte, e não precisava se submeter aos comandos da ruiva, mas o raciocínio de Nami podia ser classificado como uma supremacia culminante que sobrepujava a força física de Zoro em algumas ocasiões. Se ela sabia qual era seu ponto fraco, seria muito fácil arquitetar um finório plano para fazer com que ele a obedecesse. Usaria todos os métodos possíveis para convencê-lo, pois o dinheiro era seu maior estímulo._

_– Se fizer o que pedi, vou considerar a dívida paga. – Nami sorria vitoriosamente. Depois de tudo, ele não recusaria._

_Mais uma vez Zoro viu-se num beco sem saída. Nem mesmo ele conseguia compreender como a ruiva conseguia lhe manipular de uma forma que não pudesse recusar em hipótese alguma. A única coisa que lhe passava pela mente era retalhá-la por inteiro. Mas a situação não ficaria deste jeito para sempre. Ele não seria seu eterno empregado. O mais encarregado para o cargo com certeza era Sanji._

_– Espero que tenha uma morte lenta e horrível. – O espadachim saia do local, totalmente furioso. Dizia para si mesmo que esta era a última vez que obedeceria aos intentos da navegadora, e desta vez era por questão de orgulho._

_– Sim, vou ser punida devidamente. – A garota sorria descaradamente, convencida que o espadachim serviria como seu empregado por tempo indeterminado._

**_*Fim do flashback*_  
><strong>

–

– Pare de jogar esta maldita dívida na minha cara o tempo todo!

– Então pague logo o que me deve! – Nami e Zoro se encaravam em plena fúria, e vários raios saiam dos olhos dos mesmos. A expressão de ambos designava uma futura carnificina, caso fossem desatados da vela colossal.

– Vivi, nunca empreste dinheiro para este caçador incompetente. Ele não te devolverá depois!

– Vivi, me lembre de morrer de fome, mas nunca pedir dinheiro emprestado para essa ladra gananciosa! – Uma gota surgia na testa da princesa quando observava os dois companheiros discutirem.

– Nami-San... Mister Bushido... Por favor, parem...

De longe, Mister 3, Mister 5, Miss Goldenweek e Miss Valentine debochavam da situação entre os mesmos.

– A-há-há, estão brigando entre si. Isto que eu chamo de desespero. – Dizia a loira usuária da Kilo Kilo no Mi.

– Deixe estes bastardos desfrutarem dos últimos momentos brigando. É uma boa diversão para nós. – Mister 5 completava.

– Fiquem quietos! Eu já disse que o que mais aprecio são expressões de medo e desespero! Então deixem esta discussão idiota para quando estiverem no outro mundo! – Mister 3 bradava indignante diante do espadachim e da navegadora, porém ocorreu justamente o contrário do que o mesmo esperava que de fato acontecesse. Zoro e Nami encararam o usuário da Doru Doru no Mi com semblantes horripilantes, como se tivessem saído do pior filme de terror e estivessem prontos para assassinar qualquer um que se intrometesse na discussão deles.

– _Não se meta nisso, quatro-olhos._– A dupla grunhiu em uníssono.

Mister 3 acovardou-se após a frase, e sua parceira Miss Goldenweek começou a rir inocentemente da cara do mesmo enquanto mordiscava um biscoito.

– Pare de rir. De que lado você está afinal? – Questionava a garota, insatisfeito.

Mas ainda assim, Nami e Zoro não paravam de se ofender por um segundo.

– Pode ter certeza que vou atrás de você nos confins do submundo até que me pague. – Nami apontava para o rosto do moreno.

– Heh, pode vir. Estarei te esperando ansioso lá. – Zoro sorria debochadamente.

Eles continuaram se insultando por mais alguns minutos, até Vivi protestar.

– PAREM DE BRIGAR AGORA!

A exclamação da garota foi tão ingente, que os dois olharam sobressaltados para a mesma.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte... Porque não pensamos em como sair desta, e então depois que tudo se resolver, vocês podem negociar sobre a dívida. Que tal? – Vivi sorria esperançosa por uma resposta positiva de ambos.

– Que garantia tenho sobre isso? – Nami cruzava os braços e empinava o nariz em sinal de desdém.

– Mas Nami-San...

– Vamos negociar a dívida depois, Nami. – Zoro afirmava convicto. A ruiva continuava com o rosto virado para o lado oposto. Era impossível prever o que ela diria em seguida.

– Você promete? – Perguntava ainda sem virar a face.

– Dou a minha palavra. – Zoro dizia sério. Nami constatava que se ele dava 'a sua palavra', então de fato cumpriria.

A navegadora virou o rosto cabisbaixo para a direção do espadachim e ficou calada por vários segundos. Sua fisionomia era obscura e enigmática.

– _Um motivo a mais para viver!_– Zoro e Vivi se assustaram com a repentina mudança de feição da ruiva após a frase, que soava como pura alegria e contentamento. Os olhos em forma de Be o sorriso abestalhado eram inegáveis. Os lábios dela tremiam de excitação. Zoro detestava a forma como ela reagia quando se deparava com situações que envolviam dinheiro. Vivi assistia o episódio finalmente terminar com uma gota na testa.

A situação e posição em que o trio se encontrava era totalmente perigosa e suas vidas estavam em pleno risco. A ficha voltou a cair minutos depois.

–

Felizmente Luffy, Usopp e Carue reverteram o ocorrido em seguida e finalmente todos se viram salvos nos últimos instantes. Tudo foi solucionado, inclusive o mal entendido entre os gigantes Broggy e Dorry. Por fim resolveram retornar ao navio após a série de acontecimentos que envolviam o caso em Alabasta. Enquanto todos corriam pela floresta em direção ao navio, Sanji e Zoro discutiam sobre a competição de caça, mas Nami suspendeu o debate no mesmo instante.

– Zoro, não se esqueça da sua promessa. – Nami dizia rispidamente, em tom grosseiro. Afinal, queria ter seu dinheiro de uma vez por todas.

– Será que você não pode esquecer essa dívida por um minuto? Temos preocupações maiores daqui pra frente.

– Nami-San, o que esse marimo está te devendo? – Sanji se intrometia no diálogo entre os dois enquanto lançava seu olhar mal-encarado para o espadachim.

– Ele está me devendo uma simbólica quantia em dinheiro, mas nada que ele não possa pagar, não é Zoro? – A ruiva sorria ironicamente para o moreno.

– Você deveria se preocupar mais com nossa rota daqui pra frente, não acha? – Definitivamente, toda aquela conversa sobre a dívida já tinha dado nos nervos.

– Sanji, a Vivi pediu para você olhar no topo daquelas árvores. Parece ter algo comestível lá. – Usopp surgia no meio deles, apontando para os galhos de uma gigante árvore que não estava muito longe dali, e avisava o cozinheiro sobre uma misteriosa fruta rosada, com listras amarelas e em formato retangular*.

– Já estou indo Vivi-Chwan! – O cozinheiro acelerou o passo. Suas pernas agitavam-se freneticamente, em sua tradicional corrida do amor.

– Espere aí, Sanji, eu ouvi tremores nesta direção. Pode ser um dinossauro! –Usopp foi atrás do companheiro logo em seguida, hesitante, deixando o espadachim e a navegadora para trás.

– Apenas por curiosidade... Como pretende arranjar o dinheiro para me pagar? – Ela sabia que já tinha extrapolado no quesito 'você-me-deve', mas continuou apenas por diversão, pois adorava azucrinar Zoro.

– Nami... – O moreno atentou seriamente para os olhos da ruiva que lançou um olhar de desconfiança em resposta.

– Essa picada de mosquito está horrível. Acho melhor você passar uma pomada. – Nami estava com um top preto, que deixava a barriga à mostra.

– O quê? Você acha que piorou?

– Piorou? Isto parece um _furúnculo_em decomposição. – O espadachim sorriu escarnecidamente para a navegadora, com a intenção de lhe provar que seu abdômen não estava em perfeitas condições. Na mesma hora correu ligeiramente para longe dela.

– O quê? Volte aqui, Zoro! – Nami urrava totalmente exaltada. Se tinha algo que a ruiva atendia preferencialmente além do dinheiro, era sua aparência. Por mais que a mesma conhecesse os pontos fracos do espadachim, ele também conhecia os dela. Zoro concluiu que daquele momento em diante, jogaria de igual para igual com Nami, abatendo tudo o que a mesma considerasse importante. Ele se sentiu feliz por saber que não precisaria cortá-la em pedaços para ter sua vingança. Poderia se vingar da ruiva todos os dias, se assim fosse, pois não havia dinheiro que comprasse tal prazer em torturá-la. Quando parou para pensar, viu-se numa situação completamente irônica.

O garoto prosseguiu cada vez mais para longe da navegadora, deleitando-se em pensamentos vingativos que nem sequer ouviu a mesma gritando de modo alarmante logo atrás.

_– Você está indo para o lugar errado, seu idiota!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>* Objetos abstratos de One Piece. Aqui tem! Ehehehe, desculpem por não ser muito criativa. Estou desenvolvendo isto aos poucos ;)<strong>

**E acabamos mais um capítulo com a clássica discórdia entre o espadachim e a navegadora. Sei que até agora só vimos os dois prontos para o ataque, não apenas por causa da dívida, mas por diferenças pessoais, no entanto... Tchan-tchan-tchan-tchaaaan! Prometo que no próximo teremos momentos mais melancólicos, com menos discussões e mais contatos físicos. O que acham? Ia passar uma advertência sobre o capítulo, mas acho melhor não... Vou estragar a surpresa :B**

**Beijinhos e obrigada por acompanharem :]**


	5. Monstro insensível!

**E neste teremos alguns esclarecimentos no por que Zoro e Nami sentiram a necessidade de se aproximarem mais um do outro. Desavenças, agradecimentos, gentilezas e gracejos estão presentes neste. Espero que gostem ^/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05 – Monstro insensível! [Pré Ilha de Drum]<strong>

- Eu tenho um pedido a todos... Sendo apenas uma convidada no navio de vocês, não deveria exigir esse tipo de coisa... Mas meu país está entrando em colapso e preciso chegar até lá o mais rápido possível... Agora cada segundo é precioso! Sendo assim... Eu quero pedir que esse navio siga diretamente para Alabasta... A todo o vapor!

Luffy & Cia lançavam olhares circunspectos para Vivi. Sua apreensão era compreensível, afinal, um milhão de vidas estava em jogo.

- Com toda certeza... Essa foi a nossa promessa... – Nami sorria acuada.

- Então vamos encontrar logo uma ilha com um médico. Precisamos da Nami curada o mais cedo possível... Para que possamos seguir viagem para Alabasta. Só assim esse navio conseguirá a velocidade máxima!

- Pode apostar! Não tem outro jeito de acelerarmos. – Luffy sorria satisfeito.

- Tem certeza? Você é a princesa e tem este problemão para se preocupar. – Usopp indagava, temendo que a mesma pudesse se arrepender em perder tempo.

- É exatamente por isso que precisamos da Nami-San curada imediatamente.

- Muito bem, Vivi-chan! Estou ainda mais apaixonado. – O cozinheiro aprovava a postura da garota.

- Ela é corajosa... – Zoro admirava sua determinação.

- Sinto muito ter deixado você preocupada. Mas não se esforce demais Nami-San. – A princesa se aproximou da navegadora que mostrava dificuldades em se manter de pé.

- Desculpe... Vivi... Mas acho mesmo... Que dessa vez... Estou mal de verdade...

Já era mais de uma da manhã e a tripulação repousava. Zoro ficara encarregado de vigiar o navio.

Nami estava de cama e sua febre não tinha baixado. Mesmo com toda a dor, havia se acostumado com a alta temperatura, já que a mesma não cessava nem por um minuto. Estava dividida entre o sono e as más condições em que corpo se encontrava. Em um de seus cochilos acabou tendo um pesadelo com o dia em que Bellemelle foi morta diante de seus olhos. Ela se remexia de um lado para o outro, atormentada com as cenas de Arlong e sua gangue, recém chegados na ilha Cocoyashi.

_- Bellemere-San!_

- Nami... Nojiko...

- Eu queria comprar os livros e as roupas que vocês queriam tanto... Qualquer coisa que quisessem... Desculpem não ter feito nada por vocês... Não fui uma boa mãe...

- Não queremos mais nada! Só não morra, por favor! Fique com a gente!

- Você era da Marinha nãe era? Ainda deve ser boa... É só matar eles!

- E quando eu acabar o mapa do mundo, pra quem eu vou mostrar?

- São suas filhas?

- Sim! Você não vai machucá-las, não é?

- Se você entregar sua vida, não vou.

- Você vai ser a primeira a servir de exemplo. Vai morrer por seu amor idiota!

- Nojiko... Nami... Eu amo vocês...

- Não! – A ruiva se levantava completamente alarmada e em estado ofegante. Parecia que tinha feito um imenso esforço físico. Estava esgotada, quando percebeu que tinha suado muito durante o pesadelo.

- Como se não bastasse estar doente... Ainda tenho estes pesadelos... – A garota olhava ao redor de seu quarto. A escuridão tomava conta de toda a alcova. Bastou ficar apenas dez segundos observando todo o cenário para tomar um choque de realidade, daqueles quando alguém acaba de despertar rapidamente e percebe que tudo era apenas um sonho.

- Preciso de água... – Nami se levantava da cama com dificuldades. Pegou o casaco que estava pendurado na cabeceira e acendeu o abajur que estava em cima do criado mudo. Caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha e recolheu uma lanterna na gaveta. Subiu as escadas de modo pausado, temendo tropeçar em algum degrau. Dirigiu-se à cozinha do navio, cambaleando várias vezes pelo corredor até chegar a seu destino. Estava tonta, cansada, com febre e dores por todo o corpo. Fazia muito tempo desde que adoecera pela última vez, mas ainda assim não se lembrava de ter pegado qualquer doença que lhe deixasse de cama. E o pior de tudo era atrasar a rota do navio por conta de sua saúde debilitada.

_- Precisamos de um médico..._– A ruiva se preocupava em como seria seguir pela Grandline sem alguém que tivesse bons conhecimentos em medicina. Precisavam de um médico na tripulação imediatamente.

Após ter se hidratado, apanhou a lanterna novamente e passou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, mas reparou que o clima começava a mudar. O navio parecia se mover para dentro de uma frente fria.

- Acho que vou para fora ver como está a rota. – Fechou o zíper de seu casaco por conta do tempo que havia esfriado e rumou para o convés, ainda cambaleante. Quando cruzou a porta sentiu um forte vento gélido no rosto e ao mesmo tempo avistou Zoro de imediato. O espadachim virou a face para encarar quem estava atrás dele.

- Nami? O que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar dormindo... – O espadachim foi pego de surpresa. Ele pensava que naquele momento qualquer um poderia aparecer por ali, menos Nami.

- E deixar o navio em suas mãos? Só se estivesse louca. Quase pegamos um ciclone gigantesco por causa da sua incompetência.

- Não tenho culpa se você resolveu ficar doente durante a viagem. – Respondia com rispidez, como habitual.

- Da próxima vez aviso um mês antes que vou ficar doente. Então quem sabe você não possa fazer algo a respeito...– Nami estava com a face exaurida e ao mesmo tempo enrubescida. Seus olhos se mantiveram semicerrados por causa do vento oscilante. Os lábios adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Seus gestos estavam mais vagarosos que o comum.

- Heh... – Zoro lançava um meio sorriso diante da última frase de Nami. Mas este era um sorriso bem diferente de todos os outros que a navegadora já tinha visto.

- Qual é a graça?

_- _Estava reparando... Você não cede nunca, não é? – O olhar que exprimia seriedade, gerava um aspecto bem diferente do que estava acostumada. Nami não entendia a pergunta que parecia ter sido feita com o propósito de atingi-la de modo grosseiro. Neste meio tempo, a garota notou que estava fazendo um enorme esforço para se manter em pé. Precisava voltar a repousar, pois seu corpo estava muito fraco e pedia por isso. Porém tentou disfarçar tudo o que vinha sentindo naquele momento. Não gostava de preocupar ninguém com seus problemas e também não deixaria Zoro ver parte de sua fraqueza. Se mostrasse alguma vulnerabilidade diante do mesmo, toda a sua pose magnificente se quebraria em pedaços.

- Só porque te chateei com a dívida você fica magoado? Você é bem sensív-

- Você acha que pode me enganar? – Zoro cruzava os braços e encarava a navegadora seriamente. Ela piscou várias vezes, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. Confessava para si mesma que seu raciocínio estava lento naquele instante, mas a pergunta soava óbvia demais. _Ele sabia_. Sabia que ela não estava em condições de ficar em pé, quanto mais continuar ali, tomando aquela brisa gelada.

- Você está bem? – A ruiva ergueu a mão, tocando-a na testa do espadachim, na tentativa de averiguar a temperatura do mesmo.

- É você quem está com febre aqui, sua idiota! – A advertência acompanhando o clássico ranger de dentes serrilhados¹ era notável.

- Zoro... Vamos negociar a dívida agora? – Ela tentava contrafazer, mudando o foco da conversa e arriscando transparecer posição de ataque, mesmo estando doente.

- Então é isso? Você acha que pode ultrapassar seus próprios limites? – O moreno se encolhia em seu casaco ao término da frase. Sua indignação por parte da postura forçada da navegadora era evidente.

- Zoro... Pare com esse drama. _Eu estou bem_.

- Certo, vamos negociar a dívida. Mas não pense que vou facilitar para você. _Vou pechinchar sem parar_. – O moreno se perguntou até onde Nami iria. Ele não seria nenhum pouco complacente com ela, a menos que a mesma deixasse de ser arrogante e assumisse que não estava bem.

- Pechinchar? Você está louco? Não te disse que a cada dia os juros crescem mais?

- Não quero saber.

- O quê?

- Já que o pagamento será a vista, quero um desconto. – Zoro cruzava os braços e apoiava as costas na balaustrada do navio.

- Desde quando você tem dinheiro? – A ruiva perguntava atônita. Não estava acreditando que finalmente teria a dívida quitada.

- Isto não importa. Diga-me quanto pode descontar.

Nami parou para raciocinar se aquilo de fato era real. Zoro pagaria mesmo a dívida? Será que não estava sonhando? Estava tão mal que nem conseguia pensar direito. Não estava com disposição física para tal.

- Posso abater os juros de três dias. – Ela tossiu após o término da frase.

- E quanto dá?

- Trinta mil berries.

- Pouco.

- O quê? – Perguntava sobressaltada.

- Pode baixar mais. – O espadachim começava a sorrir de modo cínico. Ela começava a cogitar a hipótese dele se aproveitar da situação em que se encontrava no momento. Talvez negociar a dívida naquela hora não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

- Eu não posso baixar mais que isso. Entenda de uma vez por todas que-

- Eu já entendi. – O moreno interrompia descortês.

- Entendeu o quê? – A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, averiguando o que ele estava tentando fazer.

- Que sua febre está cozinhando seu cérebro. – Zoro respondeu indelicadamente, e não se importava com o que ela diria depois.

- Você está me fazendo de idiota?

- Você não baixaria nem um por cento dessa dívida se estivesse em seu estado normal, Nami. - A ruiva ficou sem palavras. Ele jogou e teve seu alvo certeiro. Se estivesse mesmo em seu estado habitual não teria feito papel de idiota. Mesmo coagida, tentou virar o jogo a seu favor.

- Seus joguinhos não funcionam comigo, Zoro. Não adianta tentar me passar a perna, porqu- A navegadora não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sentiu-se tonta o bastante para perder o equilíbrio das pernas e a visão ficar um pouco embaçada. Antes que pudesse ver, Zoro já estava em sua frente, lhe segurando pelos ombros. A mesma se viu totalmente escorada no torso do espadachim.

- Pare de se fazer de forte. – Por mais que Nami tentasse manter seu jeito ostentoso, Zoro jogaria em sua cara mil vezes que no momento ela era apenas uma garota fraca, sem forças até para argumentar sobre seu assunto favorito, que era o dinheiro.

- Não estou me fazendo de forte... Só estou um pouco tonta... – A ruiva não conseguia raciocinar direito. Os pensamentos estavam desordenados. A única coisa que lhe roubou a atenção foi a posição em que permaneceu junto de Zoro. De alguma forma, a proximidade lhe ocasionou uma intensa sensação de conforto. Uma impressão familiar, mas que no momento não se lembrava de onde sentira tal.

- Você está bem? – O espadachim perguntava, desconfiando que talvez fosse cômodo para a navegadora se apoiar nele por causa da tontura.

- Estou... – Nami limitou-se apenas numa palavra como resposta. A ruiva nunca diria para Zoro que aquela situação era inapropriada para ambos, devido ao ameno efeito antes já sentido. Ela já havia pensado nisto antes, porém não deu tanta vazão para tal, mas curiosamente admitia naquele exato momento que quanto mais se aproximava dele nas mais diversas situações, tinha vontade de aumentar as porções. Quando chegou a tal conclusão, sentiu um frio agudo na barriga e no mesmo instante resolveu se afastar. Seria o mais sensato a se fazer numa situação ao qual se imaginava íntima de Zoro.

- Vou voltar pro meu quarto... – Desviou em direção à porta, mas a visão embaçada e a fraqueza nas pernas a nocauteou mais uma vez, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio novamente. Viu-se apoiada no espadachim pela segunda vez.

- Não sei o que mais me irrita em você... A sua ganância ou sua teimosia...

- Me deixe em paz, seu _marimo_ estúpido. – Zoro arregalou os olhos quando a mesma terminou a frase. _Marimo?_ Nami nunca o chamou de marimo antes. - _Só pode ser a febre._– Concluía ele.

O tempo estava tão frio e permaneceram tão próximos novamente, que ela pôde sentir a respiração dele bater em sua nuca. Não sabia explicar, mas algo muito intrigante estava acontecendo ali. Desde quando ficar a poucos milímetros de Zoro lhe causara tamanha placidez? Talvez levasse o companheirismo corsário com o espadachim mais a sério do que pensava. Por isso o motivo de sentir a necessidade de aumentar a proximidade de ambos. Ou então estava delirando por causa da febre. - _Porque haveria outra explicação?_– Ela pensava enquanto permanecia estática naquela situação.

- Eu não vou descontar os juros de três dias... Zoro... – A ruiva dizia de modo suspirado. Havia perdido a maior parte de suas forças naquele momento.

- Não precisa. – Ele sorriu em resposta.

As folhas das laranjeiras dissuadiam no decorrer dos segundos. A gélida brisa ondulante meneava algumas madeixas ruivas, que conseqüentemente tocavam de leve o rosto do espadachim por parte da proximidade de ambos. No mesmo instante o moreno apanhava uma das mechas da navegadora, impedindo-as de se agitarem através da atmosfera versátil que os cercava. Surpreendia-se pelo modo como os fios escorriam por entre os dedos, estimulando sua maciez tênue. Tal movimento era instigante, quando por fim percebia a concisa distância entre ambos, que desde então veio diminuindo ao decorrer do tempo. Aquilo definitivamente não lhe desagradava. Desde o episódio em Arlong Park, Zoro refletiu muito, até chegar à conclusão de que Nami e Kuina eram realmente parecidas. Esta era a sensação familiar que havia sentido desde que começara a conviver com a ruiva. Ela de fato parecia com sua antiga companheira, não por sua mesquinhez ou ganância, mas por sua força e determinação. Nami não podia sequer sonhar que ele pensasse tais coisas à seu respeito. Ele não a deixaria descobrir.

O constante sopro gelado pairava ao redor do espadachim e da navegadora. Nami arfava de modo descompassado, até sentir seu corpo sendo erguido, tendo uma ligeira surpresa ao ver Zoro lhe pegando no colo.

- Me ponha no chão. – A ruiva exclamava com exaltação.

- Não me faça ficar com a consciência pesada por não ajudar uma garota doente. – O moreno rebatia de modo incivil.

- Eu não estou te pedindo nada. – Respondia indelicada mais uma vez.

- Não estou esperando você me pedir algo. Faço porque quero. – E então Zoro começou a se locomover com Nami em seu colo no mesmo instante. Depois de tudo que havia pensado e sentido, ela já tinha desistido de argumentar com ele. Não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. A situação estava cômoda demais. Não. Talvez cômoda não fosse a palavra correta para classificar... Mas sim _afável_. Deixou-se envolver pela circunstância que lhe foi oferecida, consentindo que seu companheiro a levasse até seu aposento. Deslocou as mãos até o pescoço do moreno, enlaçando-o, na tentativa de se manter firme em seu colo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Nami atentava para o jeito cauteloso como ele a carregava, até relembrar-se do episódio em que Usopp lhe contara que Zoro tinha uma namorada. Ela se perguntou várias vezes se tal fenômeno era mesmo verdade. Calculou que mesmo se ele tivesse, não devia se intrometer. Já bastava a cena em Whiskey Peak em que o mesmo afirmou que não havia tal pessoa assim em sua vida, talvez por acanhamento por parte do atrevimento dela ou qualquer outro motivo importante que não lhe revelaria. Ele jamais falaria sobre tais coisas com ela. - _Jamais_. – Dizia para si mesma.

Zoro terminava de descer as escadas lentamente com Nami em seu colo, e no decorrer do caminho, o espadachim tropeçou num livro que estava jogado no chão, conseqüentemente desequilibrando-se, onde os mesmos incidiriam diretamente para baixo. Mas a queda foi amortecida pela cama flexível. O espadachim caia em cima da navegadora em decorrência ao deslize.

- Hey, seu desastrado, preste atenção! – A ruiva rezingava, batendo no peito do moreno com os punhos fechados.

- A culpa é sua por deixar suas coisas jogadas no chão! – Zoro protestava indignado. Ele lhe estava fazendo um favor, e mais uma vez ela mostrava sua ingratidão através de suas típicas ofensas.

A posição de ambos era um tanto comprometedora, mas não se deram conta de tal, por parte da clássica altercação que parecia completamente natural entre ambos. Bastavam estar perto um do outro e trocarem algumas palavras, que logo surgiam os debates, as brigas por motivos corriqueiros, as agressões físicas por parte da navegadora, as ameaças e cobranças de dívidas... Tudo era automático e cíclico demais.

Nami ficou em silêncio, conjeturando a situação, que apesar de irritante, lhe aprazia a ponto de se esquecer por algum momento que estava doente. Ela demonstrava isto através de sua atual feição, que antes era de pura ranzinza, mas aos poucos tornou-se serena.

Zoro sentia algo parecido, porém seu instinto de defesa ainda lhe cercara. Sua guarda estava sempre em alta, mesmo se tratando da ruiva. Sua postura manteve-se rija até então, porém intrigou-se com o modo em que sua companheira mirou-lhe a face. Ainda que não confiasse totalmente nela, mesmo estando naquele estado tão vulnerável, ele sabia que ela precisava descansar. Decidiu voltar para a vigia e fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pelas mãos da garota que envolveram seu rosto repentinamente, o que fez com que o mesmo arregalasse os olhos logo em seguida.

- O que está fazendo? – A pergunta que transparecia a pasma reação do espadachim ocasionou um leve divertimento para a navegadora. Ela sabia que sua iniciativa seria um ato de surpresa para o mesmo.

- Isto é simples... – A garota comprimiu a distância entre ambos, sussurrando tão baixo a ponto de ter sua voz quase dissipada pelo barulho do vento que oscilava na parte de fora do navio. Zoro se manteve de maneira prolixa, e se perguntou o que fazer numa situação onde se deparava com as recentes e inesperadas atitudes de Nami.

- Obrigada... - A garota terminou a frase transcorrendo um confino sorriso na tentativa de agradecer ao companheiro por conduzi-la até seu quarto. Zoro ficou estático e engoliu a seco. Foi tudo tão súbito para o moreno, que sua reação foi engatar os pulsos da ruiva e dizer a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente.

- Você está tentando me contaminar com esta doença? – Uma pausa pairou entre os dois.

- _Hã?_– Um ponto de interrogação surgia na mente da navegadora. – O que você está dizendo? Te contaminar? Você está louco? – Nami espantou-se com tamanha ignorância. Ela estava sendo sincera de verdade. Sua última pergunta era um completo absurdo.

- Heh... Saiba que sua tentativa foi em vão... Eu nunca fiquei doente antes. – Um cínico sorriso decorreu na mesma hora. O espadachim achou que o momento era propício para se vangloriar pela sua alta imunidade, transpassando uma espécie de hierarquia onde Nami estava abaixo dele neste quesito.

- Seu... – Uma veia formou-se na testa da ruiva. Ela assistia ao sorriso do moreno que sobressaia escárnio em demasio e se condenou por deixar que Zoro lhe fizesse um favor. Seu orgulho gritava explicitamente.

- _Monstro insensível!_– Quando Zoro deu por si, Nami já havia lhe empurrado para longe de si. A ruiva passou a atacar várias coisas na direção do espadachim, que saia do quarto se defendendo dos objetos que lhe eram lançados.

- Você vai acordar os outros. Pare de fazer escândalo! – O tom impertinente do moreno não apartaria os alvoroços de Nami. Ela estava tão descontrolada que nem sequer se lembrava que estava queimando em febre.

O espadachim fechou a porta com furor. Depois de toda a gentileza que fizera pela ruiva, era assim que ela o compensaria? Definitivamente ela era uma bruxa. Não podia confiar nela, por mais que quisesse. A navegadora era perigosa demais para terem um convívio mais contíguo. Nami. Seu codinome = Problema. Ou Dívida, se assim fosse.

A garota finalmente aquietou-se em sua cama, encolhendo-se nos cobertores por causa do frio.

_- O que esse idiota tem na cabeça? Não posso sequer ficar ao seu lado por um minuto. _– A ruiva condenava o companheiro de todas as formas possíveis. Não acreditava que pensou em estar mais próxima dele. Isto era definitivamente _impossível_. Não tinham nada a ver e ele era extremamente irritante, além de estar lhe devendo dinheiro.

_- Que um raio caia em cima desse espadachim estúpido. _– Foi uma das últimas coisas que a navegadora pensou antes de cochilar.

- _Atchim!_– O espadachim espirrava enquanto andava pelo convés. Mas aquilo estava longe de ser um resfriado.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ O clássico ranger de dentes serrilhados de One Piece é tão comum, que precisava colocar isto aqui :D<strong>

**Não esqueçam os reviews :]**

**IntérRR, povão ^/**


	6. A culpa é sua!

**Olá galerinha. Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora. Não há muitos motivos dessa vez (mais detalhes nas notas finais), mas está aí mais um prontinho pra vocês.**

**Neste capítulo teremos: Mais dissensões, inimigos, fugas, reflexos, birras e fortes atrações femininas. Espero que gostem :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06 – A culpa é sua! [Mediano - Alabasta]<strong>

- Nami, corra!

- Mas e você?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas corra para bem longe daqui! – O brado de Zoro podia ser ouvido através dos ecos dentro da duna. Nami corria assustada para longe do companheiro, ficando a mais de onze metros do mesmo. Dez horas depois de a tripulação partir para Rainbase, todos foram abordados repentinamente por mercadores de pessoas. Zoro e Nami acabaram caindo no fundo de uma duna antiga. Os dois não sabiam o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas depois de terem suas bagagens roubadas pelos pássaros ladrões do deserto, seria difícil bolarem uma forma de saírem sem ter nenhum equipamento de auxílio. E Zoro ainda tinha de lidar com uma dupla que não pareciam ser reles mercadores.

- Kakikakikakikakikakikaki¹ É melhor você sair da frente, valentão! Levaremos aquela belezinha para ser avaliada pelos nossos superiores.

- Superiores?

- Sim, da corte real de Mariejo-

- Pare de revelar nossos planos, seu idiota! – O outro mercador batia violentamente na cabeça do companheiro. Um galo subia instantaneamente.

- Nobres? Desde quando esses tipinhos aristocráticos se interessam por plebéias?

- Hey, Zoro! Eu estou ouvindo! – A ruiva gritava com fúria, enquanto se escondia atrás de uma das paredes do outro lado.

- Acho que esse cara não sabe os tipos² de mulheres que vivem por lá. – Um mercador cutucava o outro, depreciando a perspectiva excêntrica das mulheres nobres que ocupam a maior posição social do mundo.

- Não temos que dar satisfação para um Zé ninguém como você... Mas... – O outro mercador observava a estatura de Zoro, fitando-o da cabeça aos pés. – Você também serviria como um _ótimo brinquedo³_ para _nossas_ _superiores_... – Dizia Scar, o mercador que usava vestes negras, para Steve, o outro mercador que usava vestes cinza. Os mesmos transpareciam completamente suas intenções repugnantes a mando dos nobres, com o suposto mercado negro de rapazes e moças de boa aparência.

Definitivamente, aquilo estava matando a paciência de Zoro. Ele odiava delongas triviais em seus combates, e o motivo pelo qual a dupla estava ali era completamente ridículo.

- Rapaz... Temos uma oferta... Que tal se render e vir conosco? Assim você nos poupa trabalho e também poderá morar na melhor ilha da Grandline. O que acha?

Houve uma pausa procrastinada, enquanto os dois mercadores olhavam atentamente para o rosto do espadachim. Ele os encarou com sua costumeira feição ranzinza.

- Eu aceito.

Nami não pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Zoro aceitou a proposta dos dois mercadores? Aquilo não podia ser verdade. _- A menos que ele tenha comido aquele maldito Cacto Mescal que causa alucinações_. – Concluía ela.

- Kakikakikakikakikaki, eu sabia que você ia aceitar. Esses idiotas que dão uma de machão são os mais interessei-

- _Eu aceito, definitivamente, perfurar seus cérebros pra constatar se realmente é oco_. – Zoro completava seu pensamento alto. Houve uma longa pausa por parte de todos ali presentes.

- Scar... Esse cara acabou de nos humilhar. – E mais uma vez uma longa pausa pairava ao redor de todos, enquanto os mercadores ainda mantinham suas feições perplexas completamente paralisadas.

- Quem esse idiota pensa que é? – Nami resmungava baixo após a última afirmação do companheiro que lhe ocasionou um nervosismo desnecessário.

- Se você não aceita, então levaremos a sua amiguinha mesmo assim. – O mercador de roupas negras apontava para Nami que estava a metros atrás de Zoro.

- Vá sonhando, seu idiota! – A ruiva respondia de forma impertinente.

- Bem... Eu não tenho muito tempo para perder com vocês, então... Vamos terminar logo com isso. – Zoro desembainhou as três espadas, posicionando-as em seu tradicional estilo de luta Santouryuu.

- Certo, mas não pense que sairá ileso. Temos um grande propósito aqui e você não pode nos impedir. – A dupla carregava armas diferentes. Um com arco e flechas e o outro com uma haste que parecia ser revestida de aço. Zoro permaneceu atento, pois antes de caírem dentro da duna, enquanto lutava com os mesmos, percebeu que eles agiam em sequências. Enquanto um atacava, o outro também incidia golpes de uma forma completamente inesperada. O espadachim não conseguiu calcular os movimentos dos inimigos, pois enquanto detia um, o outro já estava lá, atacando de forma imprevisível, tão imprevisível que não havia notado a ruiva correndo para perto de si na mesma hora, na tentativa de se afugentar dos outros mercadores que cercaram Luffy e os outros. O espadachim então teve que lidar com a proeminência de ambos caírem num báratro dentro da duna por causa de um mero tropeço da mesma, que consequentemente os levaram a perder para a força da gravidade. Zoro por sua vez agarrou a companheira, lhe envolvendo em seus braços para não sofrer nenhum dano físico por parte da colisão. Os dois mercadores desceram o buraco da duna por meio de cordas logo em seguida, e somente a ruiva presenciava tal, a ponto de sair gritando pelo local desesperadamente com Zoro logo trás de si, sem entender nada. – _Se ela não estivesse usando aquele maldito salto_. – O moreno pensava ao relembrar do estilo robusto da sandália de Nami, quando a mesma tropeçou, lhes fazendo cair no maldito buraco.

- Steve... Agora!

- Pointed Comets! – Quando Zoro deu por si, Steve, o mercador que trajava roupas cinza, já havia corrido rapidamente em sua direção e atirado várias flechas. Eram tantas que nem mesmo ele sabia se teria condições de repeli-las a tempo. Começava a girar as espadas no intuito de fazer um tornado. Não seria muito inteligente de sua parte engendrar um tornado dentro de um lugar fechado, mas não havia outra forma de rechaçar uma rajada de flechas.

- Tatsumaki! – O ataque repelia instantaneamente as flechas que antes vinham na direção do moreno. A maioria delas era detida, porém algumas sobrelevaram ao ataque, e uma flecha atingia o braço esquerdo de Zoro. O vigor do impacto dentro da caverna perpetrava um estrondoso abalo, como se tudo fosse desabar. Em meio a isso, quando Zoro menos esperava, Scar, o outro mercador já estava atrás de si, prestes a dar um ataque repentino com sua haste.

- Zoro, cuidado! – A navegadora gritava de longe.

O reflexo primoroso do espadachim impedia um suposto golpe de misericórdia. O mercador sorria com satisfação.

- Você é bom... Mas isto não é o bastante! – Acometia densamente a haste que era detida rapidamente pelo moreno. Ali, os dois começaram um combate corpo a corpo bestial. O mercador manejava perfeitamente sua arma, e sua força era quase sobre-humana. No entanto, aquilo não era o bastante para nocautear Zoro, e a situação pedia algo que pudesse jogá-lo para bem longe, pois o outro mercador já posicionava novas flechas em sua direção. O espadachim olhou para vários pontos no teto da caverna e então algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Você deveria repensar sobre a oferta que fizemos, e se render. Seu destino já está decidido, a menos que queira morrer aqui...

Enquanto empunhava a haste do inimigo, Zoro ria escarnecidamente. O mercador de trajes negros não entendia. Quando o espadachim abriu os olhos e lançou seu olhar mortífero, era como se o primeiro projétil de sua técnica sucessora desse a resposta exata para a recém afirmação do inimigo.

- Scar afaste-se! – O arqueiro já mirava o moreno, enquanto o outro mercador corria para perto do companheiro.

Nami acompanhava o combate, apreensiva pela situação em que estavam. Se Zoro lançasse mais um ataque à distância, estavam perdidos. Provavelmente a caverna desabaria e todos morreriam soterrados.

- Santouryuu...

A ruiva arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, pois era evidente que o moreno usaria mais uma técnica que surtiria efeito à longa distância.

- Zoro, não faça isso! – Alarmada, saia de trás das paredes e fazia gestos para chamar a atenção do companheiro.

- Hyakuhachi Pound Hou! – Os três projéteis atingiam o teto da caverna, onde segundos atrás Zoro mirava. Tal ato foi o bastante para fazer com que várias pedras pontiagudas caíssem sobre os dois mercadores, sem chances de escape. Não houve nenhum movimento por parte da dupla, pois tudo foi transitório demais.

O barulho intenso da colisão levantava uma densa poeira. Nami tossia em meio ao nevoeiro de pó. Quando abriu os olhos, via o espadachim caminhando tranquilamente em sua direção enquanto guardava as espadas no cinturão.

Eles... Morreram...? – Nami gaguejava enquanto mantinha o olhar pasmado na direção da cerração.

- Não precisa mais ter medo. Estes idiotas vão ficar aí por um bom tempo... – Depois de alguns segundos, a poeira abaixava. O moreno retirava a túnica e sua tradicional camisa branca, descobrindo seu torso. O nevoeiro do impacto tinha empoeirado toda a sua roupa. Seu tríceps esquerdo que havia sofrido um corte era envolvido pelo tecido negro, amarrado com dois nós.

- Essa caverna parece ser longa... Precisamos sair logo daqui...

- Você checou o fundo dela?

- Claro que não! Acha que sou louca? – A ruiva respondia de forma agressiva, como se algo muito perigoso pudesse aparecer a qualquer instante no fundo daquela duna, mesmo o lugar estando bastante iluminado por causa das fissuras nas paredes e pequenas crateras no teto.

- Certo... Vamos achar logo a saída... - A ruiva passou a caminhar rapidamente e Zoro lhe seguia. Por dentro tudo parecia assustador. Havia vários báratros no meio do caminho que de perto pareciam ser muito profundos ou até infinitos.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a entrada... – O moreno sugeria, pois andaram durante alguns minutos e nada de achar o fundo interno da duna.

- Claro que não! E se aqueles caras não tiverem morrido? Vamos continuar procurando o fundo desse lugar. – A ruiva percebia que havia algo estranho. Era como se estivesse caminhando sozinha pelo local.

- Zoro? – Após virar para trás, percebeu que o companheiro não estava mais ali, então voltou toda a trajetória percorrida, quando finalmente atentou para a imagem do espadachim apoiado na parede, de olhos fechados.

- O que está fazendo? Isso é hora de dormir? Temos que sair logo daqui!

- Estou descansando um pouco. Aqueles dois deram um pouco de trabalho e... Espera aí! Do que você está reclamando? Te salvei duas vezes e é assim que você me agradece?

- Não temos tempo para descansar! Coloque logo suas roupas e vamos procurar a saída. Temos que chegar a Rainbase pela manhã, se esqueceu?

- Pare de reclamar! Se quer tanto sair, então vá sozinha!

- Sozinha? E deixar uma toupeira que mal sabe por onde anda se perder? Não posso te deixar sozinho, seu estúpido!

- Então feche essa matraca e me deixe descansar um pouco. – O espadachim agachou-se e se escorou numa rocha perto dali. A ruiva observava tudo com sua feição ranzinza.

- Só dez minutos, entendeu? – Repreendia o moreno que não ligava mais para o que a mesma falava. Seus preciosos minutos de descanso eram sagrados e ela não lhe tiraria em _hipótese alguma_. – Pensava ele.

Nami cruzou os braços e olhou em volta da caverna. O calor estava escaldante, mesmo dentro da duna. Não resistiu e tirou a túnica branca que estava vestida, deixando-a ao lado do moreno. Ela não estava cansada como ele, pois foi carregada pelo camelo pervertido a maior parte do tempo. Caminhou em círculos durante alguns minutos, um tanto inquieta com a situação. A imagem de Vivi não saia de seus pensamentos.

Completou a última volta e teve seu campo de visão invadido mais uma vez pela imagem de Zoro descansando.

– _Como ele consegue dormir num momento destes? _– Pensou, quando acompanhava com os olhos as frestas da caverna onde os raios solares sobressaiam-se. Um deles em direção ao rosto de Zoro. Passou a observá-lo durante um tempo e então reparar em aspectos distintos no mesmo. A expressão dele naquele momento era um tanto terna para a situação em que permaneciam. De fato ele não parecia ligar para o que acontecia à sua volta. Prova disto se encontrava nos momentos em que o navio passava por vários climas oscilantes durante os dias e ele nem mesmo reparava, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Nami concluía que a reação de paz que ele emanava através de sua representação, lhe tranqüilizava. Naquele instante ela nem mesmo tinha coragem de tirá-lo de seu improvisado leito, mas infelizmente era necessário.

Caminhou em sentido ao companheiro e agachou-se.

- Zoro acorde. Já se passaram dez minutos. – Tocava de leve o ombro do moreno, e a única coisa que Nami teve como resposta foi a forma como o espadachim esquivou a face para o lado. Quando levantou a mão a fim de acordá-lo, pôde contemplar algo que jamais vira antes: A aparência terna e ordeira do companheiro que era realçada pelos raios solares que refluíam pela fenda da caverna, deixando instantaneamente sua pele mais dourada. A ruiva atentava naquele momento para todos os traços do espadachim e constatava que o moreno podia extasiar qualquer mulher com tamanha visão majestosa como aquela que estava tendo agora. Zoro era de fato, muito atraente. Uma imagem vigorosa e simetricamente formosa, se assim pudesse julgar sua beleza exterior. Vê-lo naquelas condições lhe rendia uma curiosa vontade de se aproximar um pouco mais para descobrir alguns ângulos que lhe deixavam ainda mais interessante fisicamente. Rendida ao torpor que Zoro lhe causara, Nami sobressaltou-se com o movimento súbito e violento do espadachim, que em centésimos de segundos agarrou o pescoço da ruiva e a levou ao chão, fincando uma Katana rapidamente ao lado de sua cabeça logo em seguida.

- Zo... ro... – A revulsão da navegadora foi instantânea. Quando Zoro resolveu abrir os olhos, seu semblante sombrio e demasiado intimidador se desfez repentinamente.

- Nami? – O moreno arregalou os olhos, largando o pescoço da garota e removendo a espada do chão no mesmo instante.

A ruiva permaneceu em posição dissuadida, sentindo o coração acelerado e as pernas bambas. Foi tudo tão efêmero e espantoso demais para suportar, que não sentiu forças nem mesmo para levantar, mas se esforçou até conseguir. E por fim suspirou intensamente na tentativa de se acalmar após o susto.

Zoro franziu o cenho, estranhando que algo que ele julgara tão bobo pudesse assustá-la naquela proporção.

- Você está bem? - Perguntava calmamente enquanto arrumava as espadas no cinturão.

- Se estou bem? – Nami ironizava em baixo tom. – _Você quase me matou e ainda pergunta se estou bem?_– A ruiva gritou tão alto que os ecos podiam ser ouvidos novamente pela local.

- Não seja dramática, Nami. Você precisa se acostumar com meus reflexos quando estiver perto de mim.

- Perto de você? Eu não fico nunca mais! – Se levantava do chão e saia de perto do espadachim. Passou a andar em passos largos, totalmente aborrecida. O moreno apanhava as vestes dele e da companheira, que seguia em frente resmungando sem parar.

- Será que dá pra esperar? – Zoro Já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Saia de perto de mim, seu assassino... – A navegadora não parava de recriminá-lo.

- Pare logo com isso, bruxa...

- Fique longe de mim Zoro! – Nami gritava e de longe era possível visualizar os punhos fechados dela, chutando tudo o que via pela frente. A garota nem mesmo estava olhando para onde andava, quando deu por si, tropeçou, perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Aaaaaaaahh! – O berro da ruiva fez com que Zoro ligeiramente corresse e percebesse um barranco e um abismo infinito logo abaixo, mas Nami tinha se segurado em uma roca presa à parede há três metros.

- Zoro me tire daqui! – Desesperou-se, quando percebeu que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

- Não se mecha! – Zoro desembainhou uma das espadas. Esticou um de seus braços para baixo e encravou a katana na parede. Logo em seguida, desceu para onde a mesma espada estava e agarrou seu cabo, encravando outra logo abaixo. Quando o espadachim segurou firmemente o cabo da segunda espada fincada na parede, estando à poucos centímetros da ruiva, estendeu o braço para a mesma.

- Pegue minha mão.

- Mas e se eu cair...?

- Você não vai cair. Confie em mim! – Nami fitou o semblante severo de Zoro por alguns instantes. Em meio àquela situação, sentia que se não fizesse o que o espadachim lhe ordenava, com certeza morreria. Mesmo alarmada de medo, agarrou a mão do companheiro. Para Zoro, o peso de Nami não podia ser comparado ao que ele levantava quase todos os dias no navio.

Puxou-a para perto de si, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com o braço que estava livre, pois o outro ainda segurava o cabo da espada. O medo de Nami era notável, pois o abismo abaixo lhe causava calafrios. - _Até onde iria o fundo daquele buraco gigante dentro daquela duna no deserto?_– A garota tentava descobrir.

- Não fique aí parada, agarre o cabo da espada! – Zoro repreendia Nami que não conseguia raciocinar direito em seu estado atônito.

- O quê? Mas eu posso me desequilibrar e cair!

- Então ficaremos aqui para sempre. O que você prefere?

- Você é um estúpido e grosso!

- E você é uma bruxa mal agradecida!

- Pare de me pressionar deste jeito!

- Então pare de reclamar e pegue logo o cabo da espada!

Era incrível como os dois podiam se desentender até mesmo nos momentos mais perigosos em que se encontravam. A discussão fluía naturalmente, como se fosse algo que tinha a necessidade de acontecer entre ambos, _o tempo todo_.

Quando Nami resolveu perder o medo e fazer tudo o que Zoro lhe pedia, ela confirmou que tudo correspondeu da forma como o mesmo planejou. Se arrependeu por ter confiado mais no receio de cair do que na força e intrepidez do companheiro.

- Eu não acredito que quase caí nesse precipício... – A ruiva ofegava de medo. Como se não bastasse o susto que levou com Zoro, ainda havia o fato de quase ter sido capturada por mercadores de pessoas. Era muita emoção para um dia só, e ainda nem tinham chegado a Rainbase.

- Ainda não me quer por perto? – O espadachim principiava mais um sorriso descarado e insinuante como provocação. Algo que mexia com o orgulho de Nami mais que qualquer outro gesto ou frase.

- Quer que eu te empurre precipício abaixo? – Dizia em tom relutante.

- Você quem sabe. Mas você pode precisar de mim mais tarde. – O moreno guardava as espadas em suas devidas bainhas.

Nami fitou o companheiro arrumando as espadas e não pôde deixar de reparar a pose imponente que o mesmo esbanjava involuntariamente. Lembrou-se da cena onde permaneceu fascinada em meio ao charme peculiar dele. No mesmo momento desviou o rosto em frustração, estreitando os olhos e se xingando mentalmente por deixar que tais pensamentos vis lhe tomassem a frente.

- Nami?

- Hã? – A ruiva respondia atônita por ter sua linha de devaneios interrompida.

- Tome. – O moreno devolvia a túnica branca que a mesma estava usando há minutos. A temperatura em mais de 50 graus de Alabasta era prejudicial à pele somente exposta ao sol, exceto nas sombras. A duna onde estavam era quente demais e o mínimo de tecidos envolvendo o corpo era uma necessidade mais que óbvia.

- Não vou vestir nada agora. – Contestava exaltada.

- Certo. Você quem sabe. – O espadachim rebatia desinteressado. A ruiva fitou-o com sua costumeira feição de irritação e Zoro já sentia que o tal olhar significava algo, mas não estava disposto a dar corda para uma futura discussão com a navegadora.

- Vamos indo?

- Estava mais do que na hora... – Nami se levantava do chão e já cruzava os braços, andando de forma energética e brusca, ignorando o espadachim que estava bem atrás de si, lhe seguindo. Suas pegadas se arrastavam pelo chão, que chutava a densa areia, até que então perdeu o equilíbrio mais uma vez. A ruiva viu seu corpo indo conseqüentemente para baixo, mas sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado, impedindo sua queda.

- Qual é o seu problema hoje? – O moreno perguntava desconfiado, enquanto permaneceu segurando o braço da ruiva. Ela não teve como responder de imediato. Estava mais atenta às conclusões inesperadas que tirava em relação às últimas aproximações com o mesmo. E ainda por cima havia toda aquela pressão com a situação pela qual o país de Vivi estava passando era muito incômoda. Novidades que só a Grandline lhe daria. Nem mesmo ela esperava por tanto.

- Não é óbvio o motivo do meu nervosismo? – Mirou o chão como refúgio.

- Eu sei que não é só isso. Me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Não é nada... Só que tudo tem acontecido tão rápido e... – Nami não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela achava que se falasse demais ele poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas. E tudo o que ela menos precisava naquele momento era ser censurada pelo espadachim.

Zoro ficou sem entender. Nami não demonstrava tantas emoções na frente dos outros companheiros. Ele sentia que ela estava se abrindo mais com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa mais próxima a ela, como Vivi, por exemplo.

- Se você não quiser entrar em detalhes, eu entendo, mas... – Zoro não terminou a frase e os olhares de ambos se cruzaram por um instante.

- Você é o último que poderia me dizer o que fazer, Zoro... – A navegadora esquivou o olhar para um canto qualquer, mas não conseguia mantê-lo fixo por muito tempo num só lugar, procurando olhar para outros cantos. Temia que o companheiro percebesse sua excêntrica sujeição, afinal, _ela não tinha motivos para isso, não é mesmo?_

Zoro franziu o cenho. Ele não acreditava que Nami podia ter algum problema interno depois que seu pesadelo com os tritões havia finalmente acabado. Julgou que podia ser alguma futilidade feminina em meio à atual aventura no deserto... Ou então... A famosa TPM. Cogitou que podia ser a segunda opção, já que naquele dia a mesma vinha se comportando em nível de arrogância e infantilidade elevado.

No tempo em que ficaram próximos, o espadachim reparava em algo diferente na ruiva. Não era o cabelo preso, nem as roupas de dançarina que o Ero Cook havia arrumado.

- Chopper tinha razão... – O moreno dizia tal frase repentinamente. Nami não conseguia entender a razão pela qual ele mencionava o nome de Chopper naquele momento.

- Eu... Não entend-

O moreno que ainda segurava o braço da ruiva puxou-a abruptamente para perto de si, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. Nami pasmou-se com o trajeto imprevisto de Zoro que já estava com o rosto quase colado ao seu pescoço. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a espinha. Mil coisas passaram por sua mente, até perceber que ele estava sentindo levemente a fragrância que estava há poucos milímetros de sua pele. A garota sentia uma gota de suor descer de sua testa instantaneamente. Apesar do calor insuportável, suava frio ao fitar o espadachim naquela posição comprometedora, ultrapassando o espaço que qualquer outro homem jamais havia passado.

- _Esse perfume... É mesmo muito enjoativo_... – Zoro completava o sentido da frase de forma sussurrada, próximo o bastante do ouvido dela, para que a mesma pudesse entender o real propósito de sua repentina aproximação.

- O-o quê? – Gaguejou. Ela nem mesmo esperou que toda aquela cena havia acontecido por causa do perfume que o cozinheiro havia lhe arrumado em Nanohana. Quando por fim formulou algo descente para tirá-los daquela situação esdrúxula, Zoro já havia se afastado o suficiente para mirar os olhos da ruiva novamente, mas agora com um semblante arcano mesclado com cinismo que demasiava audácia.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? – Empurrou-o e se virou de costas para o mesmo, tentando disfarçar o rubor que sua face acabara de transparecer. Zoro percebeu o acanhamento da mesma e concluiu que a forma como ela correspondia às suas provocações, era de fato bem engraçada.

- Não precisa ficar com raiva. Eu só estava brincando, afinal... O que você queria que lhe dissesse como solução de seus 'problemas internos'? – O espadachim esbanjava seu típico sorriso maroto, como se tudo aquilo fosse algo completamente natural para ambos. Nami se perguntava quando foi que o grau de intimidade dos dois havia aumentado tanto a ponto de fazê-lo agir com toda _aquela liberdade_. Nem mesmo Sanji em seu nível máximo de perversidade agiria como ele.

Os pensamentos que lhe bombardeavam fizeram com que a ruiva virasse de volta para o moreno subitamente e dissesse num tom mais alto.

- Preste atenção Zoro... Quando estiver curioso sobre meu perfume... AVISE ANTES!

- Hã? Não tenho interesse em perfumes, pra seu governo. – O moreno revirava os olhos se referindo ao aroma excêntrico da ruiva enquanto arrumava seu cinturão. Já ela, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. _- O que havia de errado com ele?_– Se perguntava. Estavam sozinhos dentro de um buraco numa duna, e ele não apresentava nenhum sinal de interesse por ela. Absolutamente nenhum. Agia como se todo aquele teatro do perfume não significasse nada. Nenhum elogio, nenhuma investida, nenhum sinal de atração, nem gestos com conotações sexuais. Se fosse qualquer outro homem que estivesse ali com ela, com certeza teria tentado algo. Ele não parecia um homem de verdade neste quesito, ou então...

- _Ohh céus... Não me diga que você é gay...?_– Quando Nami deu por si, já havia soltado tal comentário que conseqüentemente ocasionou uma expressão nebulosa e inexistente no espadachim, por tamanha indignação com o que acabara de ouvir.

- _Repita isso se quiser morrer..._– O olhar assassino não pareceu intimidar Nami. Pelo contrário, instigou-a um novo motivo de divergência entre ambos.

- Por favor... Quem conseguiria se segurar com uma mulher tão linda como eu por perto? – A garota cruzava os braços, convicta, como se tivesse descoberto o motivo do por que o moreno não havia tentado nada com ela.

- Mais que raios você está dizendo sua bruxa? Desde quando sinônimo de masculinidade é agarrar uma garotinha mirrada como você?

_Mirrada._

Nami podia jurar que tinha ouvido errado, mas este não foi o caso. Seus ouvidos contraíram muito bem a palavra, mas seu cérebro se recusava a digerir o sentido da frase.

Zoro apenas esbanjou um meio sorriso audacioso para completar tal afirmação, enquanto a ruiva continuava com a feição espantada.

- Está dizendo que não sou bonita?

- Isto é você quem está dizendo, Nami.

- Em Loguetown, quando pedi sua opinião sobre meu vestido, você disse que eu estava linda. Vai se contradizer agora? – Exclamava em tom imperioso.

- Porque mentiria? Eu disse a verdade. – O espadachim rebatia de forma distanciada, demonstrando desinteresse em mais uma discussão desnecessária com a ruiva.

- Então não me chame de mirrada! – A carranca da navegadora era inegável.

- O fato de ser bonita não muda o fato de que te acho mirrada. Fim de discussão. Agora vamos embora. – O espadachim saia de perto da garota, indo em direção ao local do combate contra os mercadores.

Nami ficou com uma grande incógnita pra resolver. Ele lhe achava bonita, porém mirrada. Qual era a conclusão que Zoro queria chegar com tal afirmação? Quando parou para entender, sentiu seu cérebro esvair como fumaça, dando curto circuito.

- Você não pode ser desse planeta! Tudo o que se passa nessa sua cabeça verde é voltado para lutas e combates idiotas!

- Como é mesquinha... – Zoro resmungava baixo.

- Quando foi que me tornei mesquinha pra você?

- A dívida.

- O que tem a dívida?

Zoro cruzava os braços e olhava seriamente para a ruiva, como se ela tivesse obrigação de entender algo tão óbvio e que ela mesma produziu.

- Eu não entendi...

- Nem eu, Nami... Mas seja como for, vamos sair logo daqui.

- Vou acrescentar mais trezentos mil berries na dívida por ter encostado em mim, sem minha permissão. – A navegadora resmungava seus planos maquiavélicos por dinheiro.

- Você é a pior pessoa já conheci. – Zoro arqueava uma sobrancelha, completamente convicto.

- Não!

- O quê?

- Aqueles mercadores estão voltando! – Nami apontava para trás de Zoro, e na mesma hora ambos se encararam atônitos.

- Vamos correr! – Zoro pegava na mão de Nami, lhe puxando fortemente e instigando cada vez mais velocidade. Apesar da força física da ruiva não poder ser comparada com a do espadachim, ela era perita em fugas.

Steve, o mercador de trajes cinza, atirava uma chuva de flechas na direção da dupla.

O espadachim empurrou a ruiva para trás e repeliu todas as flechas no mesmo instante.

- Não podem fugir! Usarei meu ataque especial! – Dizia o mercador de trajes cinza.

- Se vai usar seu melhor ataque, não precisa avisar de antemão, seu amador! – A ruiva gritava por trás de Zoro, mostrando a língua para a dupla.

- Nami!

- O quê?

- Quando contar até três se jogue no chão e se proteja...

- Hã?

- Um... Dois...

- Espera!

- Três!

- Hundred Pointed Comets! – E mais uma vez, uma rajada de flechas vinha em direção ao espadachim, e agora também à ruiva. Zoro escarneceu ao ver que o tal ataque especial não tinha nenhuma diferença da rajada anterior que o mesmo usara antes. Zoro também calculava que qualquer ataque à distância no ímpeto de se defender poderia soterrá-los definitivamente, então, não existia outra forma de defesa que não fosse um ataque frontal. Só assim protegeria Nami e se defenderia, mesmo havendo riscos.

Santouryuu... – As espadas eram apontadas para os inimigos, que riram da recém posição do espadachim.

Gyuuki Yuzume! – Zoro se moveu tão rápido, que todas as flechas foram repelidas agressivamente a ponto de parti-las em pedaços e outras apenas desviadas para os quatro cantos do local. Tamanho impacto findava de uma vez por todas o combate contra a dupla de mercadores, deixando-os nocauteados pela segunda vez no chão. Nami que estava deitada de bruços se encontrava com as mãos na cabeça, de olhos fechados, temendo ser atingida por alguma flecha. Mas quando o barulho da lâmina de Zoro cessou, abriu os olhos para averiguar a situação e espantou-se com tantas setas presas nas paredes. Fitou a frente e encontrou o companheiro ofegante. Quando o mesmo se virou em direção à ruiva, desatou por fim um sorriso jovial, enquanto guardava as espadas no cinturão, esbanjando espontaneamente uma pose imponente pela segunda vez no dia. E lá estava Nami de novo, admirada com tamanha visão sublime do espadachim, ainda mais quando os raios solares que preponderavam das frestas da duna contribuíam, adornando a imagem a qual contemplava naquele momento. Quando percebeu que estava alterada demais pelo que vira, se recusou a babar por ele mais uma vez.

- O que foi?

- NÃO É NADA!

- Por que está nervosa? – O moreno arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Escuta... Eu me lembrei de algo importante... Então não fique bravo comigo...

- Não teria motivos para ficar bravo com você... Teria?

- Hey, olhem lá! É o Mister Bushido e a Nami-San! – Vivi apontava para a dupla que se encarava com ódio.

- _A culpa é sua!_

- Pare de jogar toda a responsabilidade pra cima de mim, Zoro!

- Se você tinha visto que os dois desceram a duna com uma corda por que não me fez andar até o fundo dela?

- Olha aqui, a minha cabeça anda bem cheia ultimamente! Pare de me dar sermões!

- Como sua cabeça pode estar tão cheia sendo que eu sempre faço a parte mais difícil? Anda fazendo contabilidade agora?

- Claro que sim, contabilidade dos juros que você me deve pela dívida!

- Sua bruxa!

- Seu estúpido!

- Pessoal, parem de brigar! Vocês estão bem? – Chopper perguntava apreensivo por ver os dois companheiros em discórdia.

- Estamos bem, Chopper. Mas esse idiota machucou o braço.

- Aaah, um médico! Chamem um médico! – A rena corria de um lado para o outro, completamente atônito. – Ah... Eu sou o médico! – Deixe-me ver isso, Zoro...

- Por quê demoraram tanto? Esses caras nem eram de nada! – Luffy repreendia o espadachim enquanto pisava na cabeça de outros dois mercadores que acabara de derrotar com a ajuda de Sanji, e esperava que Zoro tivesse a obrigação de ter saído de dentro da duna o mais rápido possível.

- Tivemos um imprevisto. – Respondia ríspido, encarando a ruiva com seu olhar letífico, enquanto era examinado por Chopper.

- Nami-Swaaaaaaaan, você está ferida? - Sanji corria apressadamente para perto de Nami.

- Não... Estou bem... – A navegadora não conseguia esconder sua feição de desilusão.

Sanji reparava que Zoro estava sem sua tradicional camisa branca e a túnica. Nami também estava sem sua túnica e somente com a roupa de dançaria que havia lhe arrumado.

- Espero que você não tenha feito nada pervertido com a Nami-San, seu marimo maldito. – O fogo da cólera de Sanji queimava intensamente quando encarava Zoro e Nami juntos.

- Fique quieto. Não sou depravado e estúpido como você. Se queria tanto estar no meu lugar, devia ter protegido sua amada na hora do ataque.

- Eu não tive a sorte de estar ao lado dela naquele momento. Foi tudo repentino demais e... Hey, não desvie o rumo da conversa!

- Eu estou bem, Sanji-Kun. Pare com esta discussão desnecessária... – Nami interrompia em tom de desânimo. Como se não bastasse a situação esdrúxula inesperada com Zoro, ela ainda tinha de lidar com detalhes que lhe faziam lembrar-se das quão ridículas foram suas linhas de pensamentos em relação ao espadachim. Tinha vontade de voltar para o buraco da duna e se jogar de lá.

- Se faz tanta questão assim porque não se casa com a sua preciosa? Mas você teria que dar no mínimo um bilhão de berries como dote, afinal... Ela custa _muito caro_.

- Um bilhão de berries? Você acha que eu só valho isso Zoro? – Nami franziu o cenho, indignada com a afirmação do espadachim.

- Quem sabe um dia você não ache um pirata rico que possa pagar para te ter como noiva? – O meio sorriso cínico parecia ter sido usado com o intuito de quebrar em fragmentos toda dignidade de Nami. Nem ela sabia porque todas aquelas palavras lhe atingiam de uma forma certeira. Quando fitava o moreno se vestindo, sentia como se estivesse completamente distante do mesmo e que ele não lhe entendesse. Em outra época não se importaria com os comentários ofensivos dele. – _E que história foi aquela de 'mirrada'?_– Pensava a ruiva, se questionando se ele realmente a achava desinteressante fisicamente. Ou talvez estivesse mais inquieta pelo fato de se sentir atraída por ele, mas frustrada por ver que o moreno não sentia o mesmo por ela. Aquilo definitivamente acabara com sua auto-estima, lhe rendendo alguns pequenos complexos.

- Nem todas as riquezas do mundo podem comprá-la, Nami-Swaaaaaaan! Você é muito mais valiosa do que todos os tesouros juntos! – Sanji quebrava o clima pesado que a própria navegadora tinha causado em seu interior. Definitivamente, permanecer junto de Zoro era trabalhoso demais. Ele era completamente imprevisível. Nem mesmo suas tentativas de intimidação pareciam lhe causar algum tipo de dano às vezes. Até poderia em certa ocasião, porém nada que o mesmo não pudesse fazer para sair ileso em certas situações mais tarde. Como se não bastasse tudo isto, ainda havia toda aquela hipnose que ele lhe causou involuntariamente. Ela concluía que tudo não passava de um imprevisto aparente que poderia se repetir nos momentos em que o moreno estivesse dormindo ou até mesmo distraído com algo. Qualquer homem possui encantos... _Até mesmo Sanji_...

- Vivi-Chwan, quando tudo isto terminar, vou preparar o melhor banquete de sua vida! – Os olhos em forma de coração, as corridinhas extravagantes, o tom de voz irritante, os gestos abobalhados... - _Definitivamente, aquilo não era encantador... – _Pensava ela_,_enquanto uma gota formava-se em sua testa.

- Certo pessoal, já perdemos tempo demais aqui. Vamos correr pra Rainbase e esmagar aquele crocodilo idiota! – Luffy Bradava e todos concordavam. Continuaram a rumar para o Oásis para defrontar o vilão de Alabasta.

Nami subia no camelo pervertido e sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. Ele respondia com sua risadinha.

- Vamos lá camelo! Para Rainbase! – O animal assentia e passava a correr na direção de Zoro, que na mesma hora se assustou com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Ei, espere! – Quando deu por si, o camelo já havia lhe atropelado e já estava no chão, com o rosto marcado pelas pegadas do mesmo.

- Bruxa...!

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Risadas excêntricas de One Piece. Só aqui.<strong>

**² As nobres também devem sofrer com a perspectiva excêntrica dos homens de lá... As pessoas feias por dentro também são feias por fora no mundo de One Piece :D [Isso é teoria minha, óbvia, mas é. Talvez o Oda descreva mais sobre Mariejoa no futuro]**

**³ Imagine de que forma Zoro serviria de brinquedo para as nobres? Não preciso entrar em detalhes. Todas as garotas que acompanham One Piece já sabem ;D**

**No próximo haverá uma discussão violenta entre Zoro e Nami. Mas não é uma discussão qualquer. É algo que mexe com feridas passadas, algo bem pesado. Dessa vez os dois vão se desentender de verdade. A coisa vai ficar séria. Seríssima! Esperem e verão.**

**Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam do capítulo deixando reviews e o que pode ser melhorado.**

**Até o próximo.**


	7. Por que somos companheiros

**Olá galerinha ^/**

**Estou eu aqui com mais um capítulo da fic. Neste teremos desentendimentos sérios, novas observações, flashback e revelações inesperadas. Espero que gostem :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 07 – Por que somos companheiros [Mediano – Jaya]<strong>  
><strong>

_- Luffy, Zoro, mudança de planos... Acabem com eles!_

_- Não podemos fazer isso..._

_- O quê? – A ruiva fitava o capitão de forma perplexa._

* * *

><p>O terceto trafegava pela cidade rumo ao navio. A ruiva pisava duro. Os punhos estavam fechados, a feição carrancuda e rangia os dentes enquanto resmungava coisas em baixo tom. Luffy e Zoro estavam ensangüentados por parte da briga no bar na cidade contra o bando de Bellamy, mas definitivamente, Nami não entendia o porquê daquela reação pacífica dos dois companheiros. Quando a mesma tentava entender a intenção deles, sentia seu cérebro esquentar, e uma impaciência descomunal tomar conta de seu raciocínio.<p>

- Uhuhuhuuuu, olha lá Nami! Uma barraca de balões! Vamos levar um pro Chopper? – O inocente capitão que nem mesmo parecia ter saído de uma briga contra piratas, corria em direção a tal barraca enquanto o espadachim atentava para o rosto da navegadora que já estava completamente vermelho de raiva. Ele concluía que ela estava a ponto de entrar em erupção a qualquer momento.

- Eu juro que ainda vou matar vocês dois um dia...

- Você devia esquecer isso e aceitar as decisões do Luffy...

- Aceitar? Eu queria pelo menos entender por que vocês agem de forma tão imprevisível! Eu não tenho nem direito de contestar as decisões malucas que vocês tomam!

- É melhor você se acalmar. Vamos voltar logo pro navio...

- Vocês não se importaram com o que passei! Eles riram da minha cara quando perguntei sobre a ilha do céu! Aqueles malditos piratas... Tomara que sejam capturados pela marinha e açoitados até a morte! – A ruiva estava com os braços cruzados e bufava de raiva. Ela reclamou durante minutos sem olhar para trás, até reparar que tudo estava silencioso demais. Foi então que se deu conta de que Zoro não estava mais ali.

- Aquele idiota saiu na frente? – Olhou para os quatro cantos e tentou imaginar para onde o companheiro teria ido.

- Tenho a impressão que já passei por aqui antes... – O espadachim havia de fato se perdido, pois em meio às reclamações de Nami, o mesmo passou a caminhar devagar e acabou se distraindo com a movimentação da cidade. Nem mesmo percebeu que estava ali sozinho, sem os dois companheiros.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

Quando Zoro se virou, sentiu sua cabeça sendo arremessada contra o chão no mesmo instante.

- SEU IDIOTA! Já estou cansada de ficar te procurando por todos os lados quando se perde! De que adianta ter todos esses músculos sendo que nem sabe por onde anda!

Zoro só sentia a dor da vigorosa bofetada na cabeça latejar de forma intensa. Seus olhos lacrimejavam como conseqüência.

- Se você tivesse ficado calada naquele momento, talvez não tivesse saído de perto de você! – Rebatia de forma grosseira, com o clássico ranger de dentes serrilhados.

- A culpa é sempre minha, não é mesmo? Estou farta de estar envolvida nas decisões idiotas que vocês tomam!

Uma longa pausa pairava ao redor de Zoro e Nami. O semblante de ira do moreno havia se desfeito, dando lugar para uma nova expressão que parecia ser indecifrável naquele momento.

- De novo isso? Se nosso ritmo não te agrada, você é livre pra fazer o que quiser pelo oceano... – O espadachim virava de costas para a navegadora.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Contestava indignada, temendo que tal afirmação confirmasse suas teses.

- Luffy não vai mudar... Você devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém...

- A questão não é ess-

- PARE DE RECLAMAR! Você tem feito isso desde antes de chegarmos à ilha! – Exaltado, Zoro transparecia uma aura insurgente em demasia. Seu olhar letífico de longe assustava qualquer um que passasse perto de si.

Nami ficou calada por alguns segundos, e sua mente tentava processar alguma frase decente como resposta, mas não conseguiu entender por que o moreno havia se irritado por algo tão banal. Ele não costumava dar importância para qualquer reclamação da mesma, e então a incógnita em desvendar o porquê pareceu consumir o pouco de paciência que lhe restou, a ponto ter uma imensa vontade de estrangular Zoro com todas as suas forças.

- Você tem razão... Não posso controlar a mente estúpida de vocês que é incapaz de processar qualquer tipo de raciocínio lógico, porque são imbecis demais para entenderem o que digo. – A ruiva sorriu gentilmente ao término da frase e instantaneamente o espadachim lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais mortífero do que o primeiro. Era nítida sua aversão pelas últimas palavras da navegadora.

- Nami... Por que está mesmo conosco? – O moreno indagava, esperando que as próximas palavras da ruiva comprovassem o que lhe vinha à mente naquele instante.

- Isso não é óbvio? Vocês salvaram minha vida das mãos de Arlong e também tenho meus sonhos... Por que acha que seguiria idiotas como vocês até aqui? – A navegadora respondia indelicadamente.

- Heh... – Zoro sorriu descarado.

- Qual é a graça?

- Eu sabia que era mesquinha, mas não pensei que seu egocentrismo fosse tão elevado assim... – Os olhares de ambos cruzaram por um tempo considerável. Zoro mantinha o olhar firme e intimidador, enquanto Nami transparecia perplexidade e receio.

- Você está dizendo que só me importo comigo mesma?

- Acho que só agora você chegou a essa conclusão, não é mesmo? – O moreno rebatia sem nenhuma indulgência. Ele sabia que aquela divergência não chegaria a lugar algum se o mesmo a deixasse apenas falar o que queria.

Nami era orgulhosa. Ela não aceitava que nem mesmo um companheiro lhe dissesse sobre seu jeito de ser. Ou talvez nem ela mesma tivesse percebido tal observação como aquela. Questionou-se internamente se Zoro realmente estava certo. Será que todos os anos agindo friamente como uma ladra a mando dos tritões, havia lhe deixado tão egocêntrica e auto-suficiente a ponto de ter seu real caráter transformado? Era tão individualista assim? E por que ninguém havia lhe dito isto antes? – _Por que somente ele havia notado isto justo agora? _– Interrogava a si mesma, como se tal afirmação soasse como uma das maiores ofensas que já tivesse ouvido ao decorrer de todos aqueles anos.

- Eu... Eu não sou egocêntrica da forma como diz que sou... – A ruiva manteve a cabeça baixa. Apertou os punhos e passou a respirar levemente ofegante. Zoro atentou para a postura alterada da companheira.

- Então isto não deveria te incomodar tanto, afinal... Se não pensa só em si mesma, por que está _suando frio_depois de ter lhe dito isso? – As palavras de Zoro brandiam como pontas de espadas que eram miradas diretamente nas feridas mais profundas da ruiva. Seus antigos conflitos internos eram ressuscitados na mesma hora.

- O que você sabe sobre mim, Zoro? – Nami expressava sua cólera suprema através do olhar de fúria, como se naquele momento estivesse na frente de seu pior inimigo. Tais olhares de repulsa e gana eram exclusivamente direcionados para Arlong, e nem mesmo ela esperava chegar aquele ponto com uma pessoa que se dizia _seu companheiro_.

- Não sei muito, e não tenho tanto interesse em desvendar nada sobre você... – Retorquia ríspido.

- Então se não sabe, não diga coisas como essas! – A navegadora bradava indignada. – _Quem ele pensa que é para dizer tais coisas assim sendo que não sabe quão doloroso foi o meu passado? Como ele pode ter tanta certeza que sou assim sendo que não me conhece tão bem?_– Os pensamentos da garota bombardeavam, lhe deixando violentamente exasperada.

- Tsc... Você só sabe fazer barulho... – Zoro considerava a atitude de Nami completamente infantil. Sua reação em meio à recém descoberta da involuntária pose que a mesma esbanjava diante da tripulação havia lhe ocasionado indignação e consequentemente rejeição ao fato do egocentrismo estar presente em seu caráter. Desde que conhecera Nami, ela tem se mostrado uma garota determinada, destemida e ousada. Não era uma donzela em perigo, embora fingisse ser uma. Era um instinto natural da ruiva não ficar parada esperando que alguém lhe salvasse, e ele apreciava esta qualidade nela. Não possuía força física, mas sua coragem era inestimável, porém... Se havia algo nela que mais lhe chamava a atenção, era a forma como conseguia dominar muitos à sua volta por causa de seus próprios interesses. Ela podia ser significantemente artificial, contrafazendo suas ações para chegar a seus alvos facilmente e descartando qualquer um à sua volta. Apesar da aparência delgada, sua personalidade áspera sobrepujava sua exterioridade. E suas últimas reações eram inequívocas. – _Ela não precisava confirmar minhas suspeitas de um modo tão óbvio assim_. – Pensava ele.

- Zoro... Você já perdeu alguém importante em sua vida? – Perguntava de modo sussurrado.

- Creio que sim. Por quê?

- Então você me entende... – A ruiva levantou o rosto e olhou fixamente para o companheiro.

O espadachim encarou seriamente a navegadora por alguns segundos. Seu olhar severo aos poucos se transformou em um sorriso sutil. Nami ficou sem entender.

- Eu não consigo te ver como uma garotinha tão sensível, Nami... – O moreno desdenhava do comentário dramático da companheira.

- Se vai escarnecer do que digo, é melhor pararmos essa discussão idiota.

- Vejo que finalmente se convenceu que sua postura é infantil.

- Infantil? Me revoltar com sua afronta sem sentido significa agir como uma criança? Em que mundo você vive Zoro? Você só está preocupado com suas próprias ambições e ainda acha que tem alguma moral pra me censurar? – Rebatia incivil.

- Você apenas podia parar de se lamentar... Quando embarcou conosco devia saber que a vida de pirata não seria um mar de rosas... Mas todos esses anos você apenas brincou de ser uma, não é? Agora que tem de viver assim, acusa todos à sua volta por que não consegue aceitar a si mesma...

Nami sentiu uma forte constrição no estômago. Os olhos arregalaram e seu coração involuntariamente passou a palpitar mais rápido. Era muito mais do que raiva que sentia diante daquela situação. Tal sensação era com certeza semelhante às situações que passara ao lado de Arlong, como se estivesse revivendo o sentimento de injustiça que ainda permanecia vivo em algum canto obscuro de seu coração.

- O que você entende sobre lamentação? – Nami resmungou baixo a questão, até voltar a se alterar.

- Não tem idéia do quão árduo foi minha vida durante todos esses anos! Tive que engolir todo o meu orgulho em prol da vida de todas as pessoas da vila! Era um fardo muito pesado e simplesmente tive de carregá-lo sozinh-

- O que _você_ entende sobre orgulho? – Interrompia as justificativas da ruiva de forma abrasiva. Nami podia sentir que quanto mais tentava explicar, menos ele entenderia, ou talvez nada que lhe dissesse podia de fato convencê-lo do porquê de seus atos. Somente o olhar enfadonho do espadachim era suficiente para coagi-la mais uma vez. Zoro era muito impiedoso dependendo da circunstância, e por mais que ela quisesse descobrir o porquê, sentia-se incapaz de transpor a imensa barreira que havia entre os dois. Se perguntava do por que somente _ele_ podia fazê-la se sentir tão imperceptível nessas horas. Por que _ele_ conseguia dominar a situação ao seu modo, lhe mostrando que podia estar _errada_.

- Não tenho idéia de como sua vida pode ter sido ruim, mas abaixar a cabeça para o inimigo é inaceitável para mim. Se não consegue entender nada sobre orgulho e honra, é melhor pararmos essa discussão estúpida por aqui.

- Você não devia comparar-

- Já devia ter percebido que não faço acepção de pessoas, Nami. – Mais uma vez a ruiva era interrompida pelos argumentos justificativos que faziam sentido somente para o espadachim. Era obvio que não podiam comparar as adversidades que ambos passaram em suas vidas. Nami abaixaria a cabeça para os tritões quantas vezes fossem necessárias para o bem de todos. Já Zoro não aceitaria perder em nenhuma de suas batalhas em prol de seu grande objetivo de se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. Grande objetivo que se tornou ainda mais importante desde que duplicou o fardo por parte de sua promessa com Kuina. O inimigo podia ser milhões de vezes mais forte, porém ele jamais fugiria, preferindo a morte após a derrota. Sua honra como espadachim estava acima de qualquer outro sentimento, excedendo até mesmo a razão se fosse necessário.

A navegadora manteve-se cabisbaixa e ficou em silêncio durante um tempo vultoso. Engoliu tudo a seco, vendo todo o orgulho que restara ser destruído em pedaços. Definitivamente, aquele estava sendo um dia onde se sentiu completamente humilhada, e a essas horas, ser motivo de riso por causa de uma simples pergunta sobre a ilha do céu, de longe soava como ofensa. Tentou de todas as formas não se deixar abalar com toda a dissensão, porém foi em vão. Mas se tinha algo que fazia bem, era _fingir_. Zoro poderia até notar, mas ao menos ela quebraria todo o clima ruim.

- Certo, vamos parar de agir como crianças, sair logo daqui e encontrar Luffy. – Ela sorriu jovialmente em resposta. Zoro não entendeu. A ruiva jamais admitiria perder em nenhuma das discussões que travavam. Aquela atitude era completamente estranha, ao ver do espadachim, porém, mais uma vez ela deixava sua artificialidade falar mais alto.

Zoro, Nami e Luffy chegaram ao navio e se reuniram com o resto da tripulação. Nami ainda estava alterada pelo fato de ser piada pelos piratas da cidade. O acontecimento servia como uma perfeita camuflagem para expressar também toda a raiva que estava sentindo do seu companheiro. Ninguém havia percebido... _Menos Zoro_.

* * *

><p>- Montblanc Cricket... Você realmente me surpreende Robin...<p>

- Como disse antes, não foi difícil conseguir essas informações, navegadora-san. – A arqueóloga respondia com um sorriso suave. Apesar de ter sido uma agente oficial da Baroque Works e que fazia dupla com o vilão de Alabasta, era fato que a morena tratava todos do navio com grande acatamento, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Para ela, parecia que nada era dificultoso.

- Por que está desanimada? Você não deveria estar com raiva? – A morena indagava repentinamente. Era notável a feição atenuada da ruiva. –_ E como assim deveria estar com raiva? Está tão na cara?_– Pensava a ruiva.

- Ah... Bem... Só que toda essa situação me deixou um pouco... Pra baixo, sabe...? E se realmente não existir a ilha do céu? – O semblante deprimido da garota chamou a atenção da morena. Mesmo tendo pouco tempo de convivência com a navegadora, Robin não se convenceu de que todo aquele desânimo foi causado por uma confusão tão banal como aquela que ocorreu na cidade.

- Tem certeza que é só isso que está te deixando assim? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa para você estar tão abatida? – As perguntas da companheira arrancaram uma feição de espanto na ruiva. Na hora, a morena confirmou que suas suspeitas estavam certas, afinal, ela era muito observadora e Nami... Muito transparente.

- Ahahahahaha, imagine! Não aconteceu nada demais na cidade... Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Robin... – A navegadora sorriu carinhosamente e a arqueóloga não pareceu se convencer com o que a mesma acabara de afirmar. Lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, e obviamente Nami percebeu.

- Certo... Espero que consiga resolver seus problemas sozinha, mas se precisar de algo, me chame. – Robin deixou Nami sozinha na alcova. O navio rumava para o norte da ilha, à procura do descendente de Nordland.

* * *

><p>Após toda a descoberta e interação com Montblanc Cricket, a tripulação já se encontrava na floresta, e todos procuravam pelo pássaro Southbird. Nami, Sanji e Usopp corriam de vários besouros. O trio esbarrou em Zoro e Robin que vinham do lado oposto.<p>

- Pelo visto, vocês também não acharam o pássaro... – Sanji perguntava para a dupla, enquanto Nami e Usopp encostavam-se numa árvore, tentando recuperar o ar após correrem durante minutos.

- Não, Cook-San. – A morena sorriu ao ver a cena do trio com dificuldades ao respirar.

Zoro ouvia um barulho suspeito atrás da árvore onde os companheiros descansavam e acabou por ir se certificar o que era.

- Este pássaro maldito está brincando com a nossa cara! – Sanji chutava a árvore onde Nami e Usopp permaneciam encostados e então, vários lagartos caíram em cima dos mesmos após o choque. A navegadora e o atirador se encararam por dois segundos antes de captarem a mensagem de que estavam cobertos por insetos negros, grudentos e melados.

- AAAAAAAAAH! TIRE ESSAS COISAS ASQUEROSAS DE CIMA DE MIM! – A ruiva corria de um lado para o outro desesperadamente, se debatendo pelos ares. Já Usopp manteve-se parado e passou a retirar os insetos calmamente¹.

- Não se preocupe Nami-San! Eu te protegerei! – E lá estava o loiro, correndo e tremendo ao mesmo tempo, indo na direção da companheira para 'espantar' os lagartos que estavam em cima da mesma. O alarme da garota foi tão grande que ela nem notou que Sanji estava por perto, continuando os movimentos bruscos velozes que fizeram instantaneamente os insetos voarem por todos os lados.

- YAAAAAAAAA! – A garota dava pontapés abruptos no ar freneticamente, e sentiu que seu pé acabou esbarrando em algo, após constatar que todos os lagartos haviam caído. Ela se acalmou, respirou fundo e então resolveu abrir os olhos.

- Hã? Sanji-Kun? Por que está se contorcendo desse jeito no chão?

- N-nami... San...n... – Os olhos em forma de coração continuaram, mas a expressão era de dor.

- Ora... Você nocauteou a _protuberância intrigante_dele. – Robin dizia calmante, porém segurando o riso.

- Pobre Sanji... – Usopp cruzava os braços e balançava a cabeça em reprovação.

- Joooooooooooh - O canto do pássaro soava alto pela floresta e automaticamente todos olharam para cima, mirando cada galho das árvores em volta.

- Bem, acho que não podemos mais perder tempo aqui. Vamos continuar procurando por ele.

- Você está certa Robin-Chwan. Vamos voltar a procurar por esse pássaro de merda. – Sanji se levantava com dificuldades e acendia um cigarro, tentando conter as lágrimas após o _incidente_.

O cozinheiro e os outros passaram a percorrer a floresta mais uma vez, mas Nami ouviu um ruído, além de ter constatado que Zoro não estava ali com os outros.

- Aquele idiota... Vamos nos separar se ele se perder...

- Zoro? É você que est- AAAAAH!

- Nami? – O espadachim estava coberto dos mesmos lagartos que caíram sobre a ruiva.

- Por que essas coisas abomináveis estão grudadas em você? – A cara de repulsa da navegadora era notável.

- Elas apenas caíram em cima de mim quando esbarrei nessa coisa aqui. – Apontava para cima, e uma espécie de colméia estava pendurada num dos galhos da árvore. Provavelmente havia uma destas em cima dela e de Usopp no momento em que o loiro chutou o tronco.

- Aaaaaaargh! Isso é nojento! – Ela tentava entender por que lagartos sairiam de dentro de uma colméia. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

- Hã? Por acaso é em você que eles estão presos? Se não gosta de insetos então saia daqui.

- Seu idiota! Por acaso você saberia andar por essa floresta sem ninguém por perto? – A carranca do moreno não se desfez, ainda mais depois de se lembrar que dependera de Robin para circular pela floresta sem se perder. Definitivamente ele ainda não conseguia confiar nela.

* * *

><p>- Estamos andando em círculos ou é só impressão minha? – Indagava um pouco desinteressado pelo fato de estarem perdidos, afinal, isto era uma das maiores habilidades dele: Se perder facilmente.<p>

- De quem é a culpa por estarmos aqui? – A ruiva contestava com furor.

- Você vai começar a reclamar de novo? – A voz do espadachim havia mudado e consequentemente a feição da navegadora também. Toda aquela discórdia desnecessária conseguia neutralizar facilmente seu bom humor. Era difícil continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem entre eles. Não queria ouvir de novo aquelas palavras duras que o mesmo dizia. Sua mente andava em círculos. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava tão apreensiva com tudo aquilo que simplesmente resolveu espantar todos aqueles argumentos que soariam insignificantes para ele, como se sua mente fosse um papel em branco que precisava ser urgentemente rabiscada. Ela tentou. Tentou de todas as formas culpá-lo sobre todas as vezes que as coisas não iam bem. Mas não conseguiu. Falhou miseravelmente na tentativa de alimentar qualquer tipo de rancor contra ele. Para ela, era impossível tal missão depois de se relembrar da primeira vez que conversaram seriamente, _ainda no East Blue_. As palavras do moreno ainda ecoavam nitidamente em sua mente.

_* Nami Flashback*²_

_**Ilha Syrub (Terra natal de Usopp)**_

_- Esta ilha não é grande coisa mesmo... Mas se houvesse algum lugar que tivesse um tesouro escondido..._

_- Uma ladra que rouba e não usufrui do próprio tesouro... Interessante..._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Você parece ser bem habilidosa em furtar tesouros de piratas... Provavelmente faz isso a nos, certo?_

_- Aah... Sim..._

_- E você não parece roubar pequenos tesouros..._

_- Aonde quer chegar?_

_- Um grande propósito..._

_- Como é?_

_- Sua ambição fez com que sobrevivesse até hoje por conta própria, não é mesmo?_

_- E-eu não estou entendendo por que está me fazendo tantas perguntas que não fazem sentido, mas seja como for, você sabe porque estou com vocês._

_- Eu sei. E não confio em você._

_- Eu é que não posso confiar em aberrações de outro mundo como você e Luffy!_

_Após o término da frase, a garota surpreendeu-se com o sorriso maroto e espontâneo do moreno. Ele parecia uma verdadeira máquina de matar, ainda mais depois de testemunhar a cena em que o mesmo se cortara de propósito na luta contra o tal acrobata do bando de Buggy. Mas também não esperava que até mesmo alguém como ele pudesse sorrir de modo infantil e tão demasiadamente... Angelical._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

E então após se recordar de uma de suas primeiras conversas alegóricas com o espadachim, ela concluía que os versos imponderados em relação à mesma começaram logo quando se conheceram. Aquilo já havia lhe irritado antes, mas agora...

Zoro espantou-se com o súbito movimento da garota. Ela virou-se para o mesmo rapidamente, encarando-o com um olhar firme. Estavam há poucos centímetros um do outro e seu semblante intransigente ocasionava o olhar cáustico do espadachim.

- Sabe o que mais odeio em você?

- Tudo? – Indagava irônico.

- Errou! Odeio seus julgamentos precipitados, sem ao menos entender o porquê da situação.

- Eu não preciso entender ou julgar nada. Você é quem tira conclusões precipitadas sobre minhas palavras.

- Isso porque elas são humilhantes! Já parou para pensar que você pode machucar as pessoas com elas?

- O que eu disse te machucou?

Nami ficou sem fala. Como ela, justamente ela que era tão imperiosa, cuja personalidade era indestrutível podia ser facilmente machucada com assuntos como aqueles? Relembrou-se da vez em que conversaram após o ocorrido em Arlong Park, onde o mesmo escarneceu de um fato que negaria: Ela era uma pessoa sentimental. Ainda que ele tenha se contradito, dizendo que não a via como uma garota sensível. Quando o assunto pendia para o passado com os tritões, a ruiva tornava-se instantaneamente sensível sim, e passava a usar uma máscara perfeita para camuflar seus complexos e traumas do passado com toda a pose arrogante. Tudo parecia óbvio e supérfluo demais, e talvez reconhecesse que naquele momento se sentia envergonhada. E tudo porque ele era o único capaz de lhe dizer sobre seus piores defeitos. Sobre todas as suas fraquezas. Talvez porque ele era o único capaz de notar e lhe dizer tudo o que ela não queria ouvir, e sem nenhuma compaixão. Talvez porque se sentia desprezada por ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa com quem teve certa proximidade. Talvez porque a relação dos dois era enigmática e singular demais e ela não sabia mais como conduzir.

- Zoro... Acho melhor nos afastarmos... – Ao término da frase, a ruiva automaticamente abaixou a cabeça.

- Não acho que isso seja possível, Nami. – Um silêncio assombroso pairava no ar. Ele simplesmente não completou a frase e a ruiva sentia que a aflição da dúvida não a deixaria permanecer calada.

- Por causa do Luffy?

_- Por que somos companheiros._

Cada estilhaço declinava em meio ao chão que antes servia de alicerce para a grande muralha que estava diante de ambos. Ela podia ver cada fragmento cair bem diante de seus olhos. Embora tudo pudesse ser enxergado de outros ângulos pelo moreno, a interpretação era a mesma.

- Seu idiota... – A ruiva resmungava baixo, juntamente com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- O que você diss-?

Quando Zoro deu por si, Nami já havia lhe empurrado contra chão e se jogado em cima dele, agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa.

- Prove! – A recente atitude intrépida da garota surpreendeu o espadachim de uma forma que não foi possível esconder a expressão sobressaltada do mesmo.

- Heh... Você ainda quer provas? Não consegue apenas confiar em mim...? – O sorriso petulante do mesmo convinha no ímpeto de apaziguar o lado abrasivo da garota. Nami permaneceu na mesma posição, apertando o colarinho do companheiro. A expressão que antes era de indignação tornou-se delicadamente branda e serena. Zoro podia facilmente observar os lábios da ruiva curvarem e formar um sorriso completamente distinto de todos os outros que ele já presenciara nela. Era suavemente amena, demasiado afável, transparecia benevolência, e tudo isto era direcionado apenas para ele, embora não entendesse o porquê da mesma sorrir daquela forma, tão repentinamente.

- Por mais que eu queira... Não consigo sentir raiva de você... – Ela dizia calmamente, quase suspirando. – Você é péssimo em fazer uma garota te odiar...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... Você me odeia de qualquer forma. – Desviou o olhar para os lados, tentando entender como a ruiva não lhe odiava, sendo que sempre brigavam. Aquela revelação era tão surpreendente que em sua concepção, se alguém fizesse uma enquete perguntando qual membro do navio ela mais detestava, ele com certeza ganharia.

- Se você não estivesse me devendo mais de um milhão de berries, não te odiaria tanto assim... – A expressão da companheira era pulcra... Confina. Os olhos semicerrados, transparecendo um vigoroso brilho que contrastava com a escuridão da noite. Estava ficando desconfortável para o espadachim permanecer naquela posição que parecia lhe entorpecer pouco a pouco. Se ela era uma bruxa, então seus sortilégios estavam fazendo efeito naquele exato momento.

- De novo essa dívida? Não tenho condições de pagar esse valor...

- Quem espera sempre alcança. Sei que um dia você ainda vai me pagar, com juros e correção...

- E esses juros vão continuar correndo?

- Por que você se importaria com isso?

- Por que nunca sei o que esperar de você?

- Não Zoro... Eu é que nunca sei o que esperar de você... – O soprar do vento levava consigo a desarmonia que cercava ambos. Eles podiam facilmente entender através de seus olhares que o dissídio havia lhes dado trégua. Uma trégua significativa.

O moreno constatava naquele diálogo que a extensão entre ele e a ruiva havia diminuído gradativamente naquele instante. Talvez muito mais do que presumia. Eles não se encontravam mais em extremidades opostas. Andavam no mesmo ritmo e lado a lado.

Zoro admitia para si mesmo que o fato de Nami não lhe odiar da forma como pensava lhe tranquilizara. Talvez por que não quisesse ser odiado por ela por ser a pessoa com a qual mais tivera contratempos. Talvez porque vê-la se queixando de qualquer outra coisa era mais aceitável do que reprimir a todos, por parte das situações absurdas que Luffy os colocava e que ele facilmente consentia pelo fato de honrar seu compromisso como espadachim do navio e por confiar plenamente em seu capitão. Talvez porque ela era a mais enérgica, perspicaz e orgulhosa, depois dele, obviamente. Ou talvez por que simplesmente ela era Nami e ele se sentia dentro de um imenso labirinto onde a saída não existia, pelo fato de estar ao lado dela. Era instigante, quase como brincar com fogo. E como ele adorava desafios, o convívio com ela lhe servia como um prato cheio, ainda mais em situações triviais, as quais ele menos se abrangia e que ela simplesmente conseguia transformar o ambiente num lugar mais interessante. Ela era de fato uma companheira importante, e ele não se recordava de se sentir estranhamente intrigante perto dela. Possivelmente ele estava louco e todas aquelas conclusões eram ambíguas demais para suportar, temendo que suas próximas reações não seguissem sua linha lógica de raciocínio. E já havia passado da hora de cortar o efeito da magia.

- E quando pretende sair de cima de mim? – Após o término da frase, a navegadora franziu o cenho.

- Uma linda garota está bem em cima de você e é assim que você reage?

- Linda garota? Me diga onde ela está...? – O olhar de desdém que decorria do mesmo afetava em cheio mais uma vez o orgulho da ruiva. Era impressionante como ele conseguia facilmente destruir todo o clima em poucos segundos e com poucas palavras. E sabia que estas coisas mexiam com a auto-estima da ruiva, portanto seria divertido incitá-la dessa maneira. O moreno sentia necessidade de tudo aquilo, pois já fazia parte de sua rotina, embora sempre acabasse com galos na cabeça.

- Você está pensando em morrer hoje? Está...? – Várias veias apareciam na testa da navegadora. Era a segunda vez que ele lhe tratava como uma garota comum e sem atrativos. Na realidade, comum era elogio. Ela sentia como se o apelido 'Bruxa' tivesse um fundo de verdade toda vez que lhe denominava assim. Colocou os pensamentos em ordem e concluiu que não valia a pena aceitar as provocações do moreno. Largou o colarinho que agora estava amassado devido à pressão que antes fizera. Levantou-se rapidamente, posicionando-se de costas para o espadachim e ele fez o mesmo logo em seguida, dando alguns passos do lado oposto.

- Vamos procurar pelo pássaro...

- ...

- Me siga se não quiser se perder...

- ...

- Será que vamos conseguir até o amanhecer?

- ...

- Aonde será que Sanji-Kun e os outros estão?

-...

- Hey, você está me ouvind-AAAAAAAAHH!

_- Esbarrei em outra maldita colméia._

- QUE NOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Quem não viu o contraste de reações de Nami e Usopp quando os mesmos foram caçar o pássaro? O cúmulo foi o Sanji, que acabou mostrando um lado feminino, com medinho de insetos xD<strong>

**² Gostaram do mini-flashback que inventei no arco do Capitão Kuro? Eu estava pensando num capítulo especial pro futuro, e decidi que faria isso baseado num dos momentos mais incríveis entre Zoro e Nami que ocorreu no arco do Buggy, ainda no East Blue, quando se conheceram. Quem não se lembra da cena épica em que os mesmos se encararam pela primeira vez? Zoro salvando Nami que havia acabado de se ferir tentando parar o pavio que mandaria Luffy enjaulado pelos ares... Amantes do casal: Sei que vocês amam essa cena, e eu também xDD**

**E é isso. Espero reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**


	8. Só dessa vez

**Olá pessoas ^/**

**Queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Há várias coisas legais nele: Sonho, combate, um rival pro Zoro (ou não), ciúmes, embriaguez e outras coisas mais. Só lendo pra saber :]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 08 – Só dessa vez... [Epílogo Skypiea]<strong>**

_- Hey, Zoro..._

_- Hn..._

_- Acorde..._

_A ruiva dizia de forma sussurrada. Sua voz estava mais suave do que o habitual._

_- O que você quer...? – Ainda sonolento e desinteressado com o que ela diria, Zoro não se moveu. Permaneceu encostado na parede de uma das ruínas de Shandora. Estreitou o olhar e a visão que acabara de ter ainda estava desfocada._

_- Acorde... – A ruiva estava tão próxima do moreno, que ele podia sentir a respiração da mesma batendo em seu rosto. Quando resolveu abrir mais os olhos e observar todo o cenário em volta se tornar cada vez mais nítido, percebeu a navegadora há poucos centímetros e bem ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para encará-la e estranhou suas vestes. Ele se levantou, afastando-se imediatamente da mesma._

_- Nami?_

_- Sim...?_

_- Por que você está... Desse jeito...?!_

_- Que jeito...?_

_- Você está... Diferente..._

_- Negativo._

_- O quê?_

_- Sempre estive por perto de você dessa forma... – A ruiva direcionava um sorriso afetuoso para o moreno. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas ela estava simplesmente... Deslumbrante. Usava um vestido branco comprido com uma fenda na lateral esquerda, deixando amostra uma de suas pernas torneadas. O tecido tão fino que mais parecia seda, realçava o corpo delineado da garota. Ele era muito reluzente e estava ofuscando a vista do espadachim. Os cabelos dela estavam longos, ondulados e chamejantes, num laranja muito mais vivo. Em sua cabeça havia uma grinalda em forma de coroa contornada com várias pedras preciosas e no centro havia um topázio imperial¹._

_- Por que você está assim? Eu estou sonhando...? – Zoro estava confuso, porém Nami apenas continuou sorrindo e mantendo um silêncio incompreensível. Começou a se aproximar lentamente do espadachim que passou a acompanhar com os olhos o trajeto da ruiva. Zoro estava entorpecido, demasiadamente fascinado pela visão gloriosa que tinha em sua frente naquele exato momento. Tamanho era o encantamento que não havia percebido que sua feição diante da navegadora era de um reles homem que estava cativo por meio de toda aquela beleza eminente._

_Finalmente, estando próxima o suficiente dele, sorriu ternamente, expressando uma espécie de afeição que jamais apresentara antes para o mesmo. Zoro estava se sentindo confortável com a proximidade. Aquela aura que o envolvia transpassava uma paz incondicional._

_- Você... Não pode ser a mesma Nami que conheço..._

_- Isto é o que sou Zoro..._

_Após o término da frase, ela se aproximou ainda mais e cingiu-lhe com seus braços. Um abraço compassivo formou-se. Ele permaneceu parado, enquanto seus olhos se mantinham mais abertos que o comum._

_- Por favor... Não me afaste ainda mais de você... – Disse próxima o suficiente de seu ouvido._

_- O-o quê...? – Perguntou embaraçado. Não podia abraçá-la facilmente. Como poderia ficar tão mais próximo dela subitamente? E se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma armadilha? Se questionava se deveria desenfrear seus instintos de desconfiança, porém tudo parecia tão diferente... Quanto mais sentia o corpo dela contraindo o seu, somado de um aroma agridoce que vinha de suas longas madeixas ruivas, mais se sentia coagido e tentado a obedecer ao que seus sentidos exigiam. Ele franziu o cenho enquanto sentia o coração bater descompassado._

_- Estou aqui para te proteger... – Ela dizia suavemente, como se sua voz fosse uma efêmera melodia soprada, assemelhando-se ao timbre de uma flauta. Para o espadachim, aquela frase não fazia o menor sentido. Era ela quem deveria ser protegida por ele e não o contrário._

_- Você por acaso sabe o que está dizendo?_

_- Sim..._

_Zoro não tinha a menor idéia do significado daquilo tudo e tão pouco lhe importava no momento. Resolveu dissipar todos os pensamentos naquele instante e se entregar ao que lhe foi oferecido. Abraçou-a com todas as forças que ainda não haviam sido drenadas pela estranha sensação que ela acabara de lhe causar. Sentir o toque dela, envolto do fino tecido que escorregava deliciosamente por sua pele alva, lhe despertara efeitos inexplicáveis que imploravam em ser aprofundados com veemência e assiduidade. Aos poucos ele pôde sentir que ela contraia ainda mais seu corpo no dele, e inesperadamente várias plumas passaram a flutuar pelos ares. Zoro percebeu duas lindas asas brancas e cintilantes pousarem sobre seus ombros e um calor aconchegante provindo das mesmas._

_Quando a ruiva elevou o rosto para encará-lo, Zoro sentiu-se constrangido perante aquele doce sorriso. Ele nem mesmo se sentia digno daquela serena expressão de amabilidade. Se perguntava onde ela escondera toda aquela beleza que era tão esplêndida e sublime, que lhe fazia até mesmo parar de respirar e de raciocinar... Os olhos dela flamejavam recorrente ao castanho natural predominante, e envolto ao delineio causado pelo olhar dela, foi abruptamente pego de surpreso ao lidar com uma das mãos da mesma que estava agora pousada em seu rosto. Aos poucos, os dedos finos passaram a deslizar pelo rosto do espadachim e consequentemente resvalados em seu pescoço. Zoro teve de se conter mediante ao toque extremoso da ruiva, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, seu rosto já estava próximo demais da face amena dela. Os lábios de ambos já estavam quase confinantes, mas ela começou a sussurrar algo que ele não compreendia._

_- imo... – A ruiva declinada o rosto._

_O espadachim tentava entender o que a voz baixa dizia e prestou atenção ao máximo para compreender a palavra proferida._

_- Marimo..._

_- O quê?_

**- ACORDE AGORA SEU MARIMO MALDITO! **– O espadachim despertava por meio de uma bofetada de Sanji na cabeça.

_- MAS QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU COZINHEIRO DE MERDA?!_

- Eu estou tentando te acordar a tempo!

- Mas que droga... Onde estou? – Zoro olhava ao redor e percebia que a festa dos anjos e Shandians continuava. Luffy estava ao lado da fogueira comendo vários espetos, enquanto os demais dançavam.

- Você bebeu demais... Até hoje nunca vi você cair embriagado... – O loiro repreendia o companheiro enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Que eu saiba... Você não tem nada com isso...

- Não tenho mesmo. E não foi por isso que tentei te acordar. Preciso que você vá procurar pela Nami-San. Ela saiu ao redor da fogueira há um tempo e não voltou. Robin, Chopper e Usopp já saíram para procurá-la.

- Hn... Já tem gente demais procurando... Vou voltar a dormir...

- Vá procurá-la agora! – Sanji dava outra bofetada na cabeça do espadachim.

- Por que eu e não você!? – Respondia esbravejado.

- Eu não posso sair daqui seu cabeça de alga! Estou fazendo petiscos no espeto pra todos! Deixe esse começo de ressaca para depois e vá agora ajudar a procurá-la!

- Eu não sigo suas ordens!

- Você sabe que nessas florestas há vários tipos de animais selvagens! Ela pode estar correndo perigo! E que fique claro que não estou nem um pouco preocupado se você vai se perder! O que importa é que a Nami-San esteja a salvo! – A carranca do cozinheiro era tão notável que não podia se contar o número de veias em sua testa.

- Aquela mulherzinha só sabe arrumar confusão... – Zoro saia do local emburrado enquanto Sanji gritava obscenidades por conta do mau comportamento do espadachim.

* * *

><p>- Acho que isto deve ajudar...<p>

- Você não precisava usar seu lenço pra isso. Agora ele vai ficar sujo de sangue...

- Não se preocupe. O importante é que a ferida fique estancada por um tempo. – A ruiva sorria docilmente para um dos guerreiros Shandian. Os dois estavam na festa, mas toda aquela agitação havia cansado ambos que coincidentemente saíram do local, adentrando a floresta em busca de ar puro, já que a fumaça da grande fogueira estava abafando o ambiente. Eles se encontraram pouco depois e começaram um diálogo casual. Quando deram por si, já haviam andado um grande pedaço da floresta, descontraídos com a conversa que não havia cessado nem por um momento. Em meio a um de seus diálogos, Nami percebera um corte extenso no braço esquerdo do guerreiro, e então numa demonstração de gentileza, retirou um lenço que estava guardado no bolso de sua calça, enlaçando o local ferido.

Este não era o único ponto que estava machucado. Havia uma porção deles por todo o corpo do rapaz, já que o mesmo lutou contra o grupo de Enel junto de Wiper e os outros.

- Você não se importaria se sentássemos um pouco?

- Claro que não. Sei que sua situação não é das melhores. Só não entendo porque não está descansando junto com os outros...

- Eu... Apenas não consigo acreditar que tudo isso finalmente acabou... – A feição do rapaz transmitia placidez. Nami conseguia entender o que eles haviam passado por todos aqueles anos.

- Acredite... Sei exatamente o que é essa sensação que você está sentindo... – A navegadora sentava-se numa rocha ao lado do rapaz. Levantou a cabeça e passou a fitar o céu estrelado, recordando-se de todo o inferno que passara com Arlong e os tritões. Por mais que seu passado fosse doloroso, o fato de ter alcançado a liberdade junto de seus companheiros lhe fazia se sentir ainda mais forte para encarar a dura realidade da Grandline.

Despercebida, Nami notava que o guerreiro lhe observava silenciosamente. A ruiva ficou um pouco embaraçada com o olhar masculino. Não se lembrava de ter mantido uma postura tão inibida com um recém-conhecido daquela forma. Todos os homens que lhe cercavam eram cavalos demais... Galinhas demais... Patetas demais... Mas ele era bem diferente de todos eles. Era educado, simpático, atencioso, discreto e possuía uma beleza sedutora, demasiadamente desigual. Mesmo ferido, sua pose ostentava grande imponência. Sua aparência basicamente se resumia em algumas pinturas nativas da vila dos Shandians no torso, cabelos negros num moicano curto, olhos castanhos esverdeados, pele parda, e alguns ornamentos que caracterizavam sua posição de guerreiro.

- Sei que é meio repentino, mas... Qual é o seu nome?

- Aah... É Nami... – Respondia com a voz mais baixa que de costume.

- Seu nome é diferente... Porém bonito. – O rapaz afirmava, enquanto lançava um sorriso para a ruiva, e ela não se recordava de se sentir tão estranhamente atraída por palavras como aquelas. Talvez seja porque nunca ninguém havia lhe dito que seu nome era bonito. Nem mesmo pelos rapazes que se aproximavam dela na época em que freqüentava diversas festas de elite no East Blue.

- Certo, agora quero saber o seu. – A navegadora tentava dissipar os pensamentos absurdos que insistiam rodear sua mente.

- O meu é Caliel.

Nami admirou-se instantaneamente. Ele tinha o nome de um anjo. Era um pouco irônico quando parava para pensar que estava numa ilha exatamente no mais alto dos céus.

- Seu nome não é diferente, mas é bonito. – Dessa vez ela sorriu em resposta.

Nami...

- O... Quê?

- Como é o mar debaixo...?

- Ah... Eh... Bem... Como posso explicar... Ele é imenso e por mais que tentemos, não podemos alcançá-lo por completo com nossas vistas... Não podemos saber o que há além do horizonte... – Antes que Nami pudesse concluir sua descrição sobre o mar, o rapaz já estava lhe fitando de forma perplexa.

- Ele... É tão grande assim? – Perguntava, admirando-se com a definição que a ruiva dera para seu oceano de origem.

- Sim... E ele é imenso, vasto e azul...

- Azul? Como o céu?

- Não... Mas ele é límpido e transparente, embora não possamos ver o que há nas profundezas... – A navegadora terminou a frase olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Naquele momento a mesma podia ver através de seu olhar a emoção de alguém que realmente estava fascinado apenas com algumas palavras que especificavam o que o oceano representava.

- Então o mar azul possui a mesma extremidade do céu?

- Não sei se é exatamente do mesmo tamanho do céu que podemos ver², mas ele é inacreditavelmente grande. – E mais uma vez a ruiva pôde contemplar a face abismada do guerreiro.

- Nunca tive tanta vontade de conhecer o mar debaixo como agora... - Nami não esperava que ele pudesse sentir tão profundamente o que ela tentava passar através de poucas palavras. O meio sorriso de contentamento dele era quase inaudível, mas seu olhar de satisfação expressava muito bem o que ele estava imaginando naquele momento.

- Bem... Quem sabe um dia vocês não possam ver o oceano com seus próprios olhos? – A garota sugeria a idéia de forma alegre e em tom aventureiro, afinal, navegar pela Grandline era de fato uma aventura. Perigosa, porém excitante.

- Isto é algo que definitivamente faremos... – O moreno correspondia com um sorriso encantador. Nami percebia que a cor dos olhos dele contrastava com a noite estrelada, como se houvesse uma espécie de brilhantismo singular que lhe atraia de forma misteriosa. O rapaz não entendia porque estava sendo analisado de forma curiosa pela navegadora, e foi então que ela resolveu esquivar o rosto, pois o mesmo havia enrubescido involuntariamente. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ficar por perto daquele Shandian por muito tempo, ou ela acabaria ainda mais constrangida por causa das expressões extasiantes que o mesmo esbanjava de forma galante por conta de seu modo gentil. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas ele a lembrava alguém...

- Hey... Você ouviu um barulho?

- Barulho? Claro que n-

Repentinamente Nami foi empurrada para trás, pois o guerreiro já havia entrado em sua frente por meio de seus instintos de combate aguçados e lhe protegido do ataque de um imenso urso pardo. O animal acabara de ferir o ombro do rapaz com uma de suas garras.

- Caliel, Seu ombro!

- Não se preocupe... Apenas saia daqui! – O rapaz apontava sua arma para o animal selvagem. Sangue escorria do ombro pelo braço até chegar na mão que segurava a lança.

- Não posso te deixar enfrentá-lo sozinho!

- Você tem que fugir! Corra para bem longe! – A voz dele tornou-se perceptivelmente estrondosa.

- Não! Você está mais ferido do que eu! – Nami retirava as três partições do Clima Tact, posicionando-os em sua habitual posição de combate.

O urso urrava com fúria. Provavelmente porque havia dois humanos por perto que lhe pareciam apetitosos. Ambos permaneceram em suas respectivas posições de ataque.

O grande animal então se preparava para sua próxima investida. A dupla manteve-se em estado de total alerta, pois o mesmo já estava de pé, e uma vez pousado com apenas duas patas no chão sua altura aumentava para mais de três metros.

- Nami... Saia daqui. Você vai se machucar, eu já disse.

- Tenho um plano... – A garota dizia em tom de determinação.

- Um plano?

- O distraia enquanto condenso o ar para formar uma nuvem. Isso vai levar pouco tempo. – A garota corria por uma distância razoável e passou a soprar várias bolhas que consequentemente tornaram-se frias.

Caliel encarava o animal atenciosamente, quando o mesmo desferia um golpe com uma de suas garras. O guerreiro obteve êxito em se desviar, mas o ataque caiu sobre uma das árvores do local que acabara sendo cortada brutamente. O urso carnívoro era muito forte, e ele sabia que se estivesse em melhores condições físicas podia facilmente derrubá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Nami se empenhava na outra tarefa de soprar bolhas que se tornassem quentes para sugar toda a umidade do ar. Logo a nuvem estaria formada.

* * *

><p>Zoro ia floresta à dentro enquanto ordenava os pensamentos. Tentava seguir a linha de raciocínio de seu sonho. Embora a realidade fosse totalmente diferente daquilo, não se conformava com o roteiro absurdo daquele devaneio, ainda que os resultados de tudo aquilo tivessem lhe causado uma estranha sensação quando se recordava da companheira. Ela jamais poderia se transformar num anjo. Aliás, a palavra 'anjo' para ele explicava o porquê do sonho. Estavam na ilha do céu... Toda aquela situação de 'Deus' e 'sacerdotes' esclarecia o percurso de todo aquele disparate.<p>

Francamente... Nami jamais teria uma aparência tão bela e pulcra como aquela. Sua mesquinhez e arrogância de certa forma a corrompia por dentro e consequentemente por fora. _Ela era apenas uma garotinha mirrada_, e ele fez questão de deixar tudo bem claro quando foram atacados na duna em Alabasta. Não haveria motivos para que aquele sonho se tornasse real. _- Sonhos como esse nunca se tornariam reais._– Pensava ele.

Continuou caminhando e atentou para uma árvore.

- Acho que já passei por aqui...

* * *

><p>- Vamos lá... – A ruiva analisava se as bolhas de ar quente haviam colidido com as de ar frio. Já Caliel apenas desviava de vários ataques emitidos pelo grande urso. Ele já estava ofegante, pois não possuía condições de se defender. O animal voltou a rugir indômito, e com a brecha, o rapaz correu numa distância em que não perdesse a ruiva de vista, enquanto segurava o ombro ferido. Quando o animal percebeu, passou imediatamente a correr atrás dele, mas o guerreiro acabou tropeçando na raiz de uma das árvores, e colidiu com o chão. Agora ele estava encurralado. O urso lhe cercou imediatamente e atacou. Não havia chance de escape. Ele seria atingido certeiramente. Caliel fechou os olhos.<p>

- THUNDERBOLT TENPO! – Uma bolha de eletricidade atingiu a nuvem, e vários relâmpagos atingiram o imenso animal, eletrocutando-o completamente. Caliel estava impressionado. Embora a navegadora não tivesse total controle sobre a técnica, os raios não haviam lhe atingido.

O urso sobreveio ao chão logo em seguida, e fumaça saia de várias partes do seu corpo. Nami correu para perto do rapaz que estava com o ombro ensangüentado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... – Respondeu um pouco relutante.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso... – Nami tentava procurar algum outro lenço no bolso de sua calça, mas foi impedida pela mão do rapaz.

- Por favor, não faça isso... – Pediu gentilmente, no ímpeto de evitar que a mesma continuasse se preocupando com ele. Nami não soube como reagir. Ela sabia que aquilo não era teimosia. _- Mas então o que era?_– Pensava ela.

- Por que não aceita minha ajuda? – Ela se arriscou em desvendar o porquê de não permitir que ela lhe prestasse socorro, mas ele ficou calado por alguns segundos. Desviou o olhar dela, atentando para uma das árvores que antes havia sido cortada pelo animal selvagem, no entanto ele não poderia continuar em silêncio sem explicar por que não queria ajuda. Subitamente, enganchou a mão da ruiva e segurou-a firmemente.

- Não posso permitir que uma garota suje suas delicadas mãos com sangue... Não se preocupe comigo. Assim que voltarmos para o vilarejo procurarei assistência médica. – Nami estava surpreendida. Não soube exatamente o que dizer naquele momento. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu quieta, abaixando um pouco o rosto em constrangimento.

Em meio à proximidade de ambos, assustaram-se com o grande urso que havia se levantado com dificuldades e voltado a rugir ainda mais alto do que antes. Ele não havia sido totalmente derrubado com a técnica da garota.

- Essa não... – A ruiva dizia perplexa, enquanto Caliel mantinha uma expressão de fúria voltada para o animal.

- Nami... Fuja agora... – Antes que a mesma pudesse dar um passo a mais para fora dali, o animal selvagem já havia desferido um golpe frontal. Caliel envolveu a navegadora firmemente em seus braços, enquanto ela havia se encolhido por instinto.

Cinco segundos depois a dupla ouviu o barulho de um baque. O animal havia caído derrotado no chão. Eles encararam o corpo do urso fixamente, percebendo que o mesmo havia tido suas costas retalhadas, e ouviram vozes logo atrás dele.

- Podíamos levá-lo para comermos no acampamento...

- Huhuhu, acho que não será preciso. O estoque de comida está abastecido Espadachim-San.

Nami reconhecia aquelas vozes. Eram Robin e...

- Zoro!?

- Nami? – O espadachim havia escalado o corpo do urso, ficando por cima dele, quando testemunhou uma cena um tanto quanto excêntrica pelo que conhecia da ruiva. Ela estava abraçada com um desconhecido, no meio da floresta àquela hora da noite.

Robin que havia feito o retorno ao redor do corpo do urso, também assistia a cena esdrúxula que envolvia a companheira. Até mesmo a arqueóloga ficara um pouco abismada com o que vira, mas em frações de segundos analisou a situação e percebeu que tudo aquilo podia não parecer o que era.

A navegadora e o guerreiro finalmente perceberam a posição comprometedora em que estavam e então se afastaram imediatamente, um tanto constrangidos.

- Todos estão preocupados e enquanto isso você resolve 'se pegar' com um desses Shandians _no matinho_? – Zoro estava alterado por causa do álcool, e todos os seus impulsos eram obviamente descomedidos. Aquela cena não havia agradado nem um pouco o espadachim. Ele não estava sabendo absorver muito bem o fato de que a companheira poderia ter um pequeno lance amoroso com um dos guerreiros da ilha. Mas por que aquilo lhe incomodaria? – _Deve ser o excesso de saquê. _– Pensava ele.

- O-o quê!? Eu não estava me pegando com ninguém! Preste um pouco de atenção seu idiota! Fomos atacados por este urso! – A garota apontava para a criatura caída no chão.

- E daí?

- E daí que ele me protegeu! – A ruiva apontava agora para o guerreiro.

Robin observava a expressão de indignação do moreno. Pelo pouco que lhe conhecia, algo tão banal como aquilo não deveria ter causado tanta aversão no mesmo. Mas ela não podia se basear somente naquilo, até por que, não havia tirado as devidas conclusões sobre o relacionamento da dupla briguenta.

- Por que saiu de perto da fogueira? Aquele maldito cozinheiro me obrigou a vir atrás de você! – Zoro havia pulado de cima do corpo do animal e andou até onde a ruiva estava.

- Desde quando você acata os pedidos do Sanji-Kun? Não me venha com essa!

- Então é assim que agradece por ter salvado sua vida? Sua bruxa ingrata!

- Eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido pra me salvar!

- Claro que não... Talvez preferisse estar no chão em pedaços...

- É melhor estar despedaçada no chão do que ser humilhada por você na frente de todos! – Zoro não havia percebido, mas Nami estava extremamente sem graça. Já Caliel e Robin observavam tudo em silêncio.

- O quê? Você é a maior cara deslavada que existe! Está com vergonha do quê? – O espadachim continuou a provocar a companheira. Ela nem mesmo estava lhe reconhecendo. Não era típico de ele agir daquela forma.

- Você bebeu demais? – Indagava emburrada.

- Eu bebi a mesma quantidade que sempre costumo beber.

- Não parece... – A ruiva se aproximou do moreno e atentou para seu rosto que estava mais avermelhado do que o comum. Era óbvio que estava embriagado.

- Em vez de averiguar o quanto bebi, porque não saímos logo daqui? Quero voltar a dormir! – Ignorou a garota, lhe dando as costas. Aquele não era o Zoro que conhecia. Ele parecia uma criança pirracenta. _– Então é assim que ele se comporta quando está bêbado?_– Pensava a ruiva.

O guerreiro Shandian suspirou ao tocar o ombro ferido, e Nami moveu-se para frente dele na tentativa de prestar ajuda.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, mas... Acho que preciso mesmo ver o médico da vila... – Ele sorria gentilmente, tentando neutralizar a dor que sentira, no ímpeto de não preocupar ainda mais a ruiva. Ela percebeu que ele teria dificuldades de se locomover e se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a andar.

- Certo, então vamos logo até ele... – Pegou o outro braço que não estava machucado e o apoiou em seu ombro.

- Tsc... – Zoro de fato não estava gostando do que vira. Desde quando Nami se tornou tão cuidadosa e atenciosa com alguém? Ela nem mesmo prestava esse tipo de ajuda para alguém do bando. Por que ela estava sendo tão prestativa com aquele guerreiro? Ele não acreditava que ela estava apenas prestando ajuda. Tinha que ter dinheiro envolvido, senão tudo aquilo perderia o sentido.

- Robin, por onde devemos ir?

- Vamos seguir reto até aquele cedro. A partir de lá podemos ver a fumaça da fogueira. – A morena apontava para uma grande árvore logo adiante.

- Então vamos sair daqui... – Nami passou a conduzir a direção com Caliel e seguiu Robin. Zoro havia saído na frente, mas foi alcançado por todos eles.

* * *

><p>Depois de caminharem um pedaço da floresta rumo à fogueira, Chopper e Usopp cruzavam o caminho deles.<p>

- Nami! Você está bem!? – Chopper corria para perto da ruiva.

- Sim, não se preocupe... – A rena atentava para o braço ferido do rapaz que Nami ajudava a se locomover e repentinamente começou a correr de um lado para o outro.

- Um médico! Um médico! Ah... Mas eu sou o médico... O que aconteceu com ele?

- Foi atingido por um urso pardo.

- Precisamos ir para a vila tratar esse ferimento logo! – Chopper sempre se mostrava preocupado com qualquer pessoa que estivesse machucada, não se importando se o paciente era bom ou mau.

Todos continuaram andando, e Nami ainda ajudava o guerreiro a caminhar. Zoro que estava logo atrás dos dois, assistia à cena irônica que envolvia a companheira. Ele estava tão alterado com o álcool que não mediria as palavras naquele momento, mesmo que aquilo lhe causasse arrependimento depois.

- Você até agora não apresentou seu namorado oficialmente para nós, Nami... – O sorriso descarado de Zoro ocasionou os olhares abismados de Usopp e Chopper.

- Nami começou a namorar com esse cara!? Tá falando sério? – Usopp perguntava perplexo.

- Ignore esse idiota Usopp... Ele está bêbado... – A ruiva explicava a questão absurda que Zoro havia alienado.

- Por que está cuidando desse cara? Por acaso ele disse que tem alguma fortuna escondida na ilha? – Alfinetava a ruiva em um de seus pontos fracos. Nami franziu o cenho, se sentindo indignada.

- Não Zoro. Eu não me aproximei dele por interesse...

- Então... Por que está sendo tão gentil? Você não presta socorro pra ninguém sem que isso tenha um preço. – Todos arquearam uma sobrancelha com os comentários do espadachim. Se perguntavam desde quando ele se tornou tão tagarela, pois não era de seu feitio falar muito, ainda mais sobre um assunto tão trivial como aquele.

Nami estava sentindo sua paciência ir embora. Prova disso era a carranca em sua face e as veias que passaram a surgir. Robin estava se divertindo ao ver a cena hilária de Zoro provocando a ruiva. Ela estava mesmo disposta a saber mais sobre aquela _suposta provocação_.

- Hey cara, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado... Ela pode te dar um golpe de misericórdia depois de roubar o que tem... – O moreno não estava medindo as palavras. Usopp e Chopper estavam desacreditados com a cena infantil do espadachim. Aquilo não fazia parte de seu real caráter. Realmente, só podia ser o álcool. Enquanto Nami, esta já estava rangendo os dentes de tamanha cólera, porém sentiu a mão de Caliel pousar em seu antebraço.

- Não considere o que ele diz, por favor... – Falava num tom mais baixo que o comum, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

- Ahh... Mas não posso deixar esse idiota dizer essas coisas na sua frente... – A ruiva cochichava discretamente.

- Preste atenção... As nossas bebidas podem não ser iguais as que vocês estão acostumados a beber. Há uma quantidade maior de álcool, misturado com a seiva de uma erva que cultivamos por anos... Ela age diretamente no sistema nervoso central... – Por esta Nami não esperava. Os Shandians são realmente um povo bem peculiar... Então além de bêbado, Zoro estava...

- Certo... Vou ignorá-lo... – Caliel assentiu. Mas ele não havia contado tudo. Por mais que a bebida causasse efeitos que alteravam os sentidos, é comum o indivíduo expressar suas reais intenções, seja qual for a situação. Então, tudo o que Zoro dizia, era na verdade confissões que estavam presas no mais íntimo de seu ser. E é claro que a navegadora jamais acharia que ele estava realmente se importando com o fato de que estava sendo gentil com um estrangeiro. Aquilo _jamais_incomodaria Zoro.

* * *

><p>Por fim, todos voltaram ao acampamento, e Caliel foi examinado e tratado pelo médico da vila. Nami ficou sentada, encostada numa rocha ao redor da fogueira ao lado da tenda onde o guerreiro estava. Ela permaneceu preocupada com o mesmo, e mostrava isso pelo semblante cabisbaixo, se recordando da conversa que os dois tiveram sobre o mar e como ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa.<p>

Todos estavam mais uma vez ao redor da fogueira, cantando, dançando e pulando como nunca. Zoro havia voltado a beber e Robin o acompanhava.

- Vai conseguir beber mais? – A morena indagava, tentando descontrair.

- Um caneco a mais não vai fazer mal, e você não tem nada com isso. – Respondia incivil.

- Robin-Chwan! Trouxe esses petiscos no espeto para você! – O cozinheiro aparecia repentinamente fazendo uma pose charmosa enquanto oferecia a iguaria à arqueóloga.

- Obrigada, Cook-San. – Agradecia sorridente.

- E o que esse marimo está fazendo aqui? Se ele está te incomodando é só dizer, Robin-Chan... – Encarava o companheiro com exaltação, porém Zoro fingiu que ele não estava ali.

Quando Sanji passou a avistar a grande fogueira de longe, teve uma ligeira surpresa ao ver Nami ao lado de Caliel que estava com o torso enfaixado. Ela não somente estava ao lado dele, mas estava sorrindo docemente para o mesmo.

- Quem é aquele infeliz que ousa encostar na Nami-San!? – O loiro protestava com furor. Estava tão enciumado que não prestara mais atenção em nada. Porém ele não era o único incomodado com a cena que envolvia a ruiva. Robin fez questão de prestar atenção em todos os gestos do espadachim. Aquilo definitivamente estava se tornando bem interessante.

- Você está bem atrasado cozinheiro pervertido... Aquele é o novo namorado da bruxa. E se você não fizer algo, vai perder sua preciosa pra ele... – Zoro jamais diria aquilo sóbrio. Ele não fazia jogos sujos. Seu orgulho lhe impedia de fazer o que seus mais profundos sentimentos pediam.

- O quê!? Quem esse maldito pensa que é para pedir a Nami-San em namoro? Vou agora acabar com ele!

- Acabar com ele? Como Pode bater numa pessoa machucada? – Robin perguntava, tentando frustrar os planos de Zoro, apenas para se divertir um pouco mais com toda aquela situação.

- Você tem razão Robin-Chan... Mas... COMO A NAMI-SAN COMEÇA A NAMORAR SEM FALAR NADA CONOSCO!? ELA É A NOSSA NAVEGADORA! ELA NÃO PODE NOS ABANDONAR PARA FICAR NESTA ILHA COM ESSE... ESSE...– O loiro apertava os punhos, enquanto o cenho se mantinha franzido.

- Tsc... Que idiota... – O espadachim delibava a bebida no caneco, se perguntando como ele era estúpido por acreditar que Nami namoraria com alguém, embora o fato do guerreiro receber uma atenção especial da mesma lhe causasse um pouco de ciúmes, sendo que nem mesmo ele havia detectado isto em si próprio.

* * *

><p>Já era de madrugada e a dupla ainda estava conversando, porém a ruiva estava sonolenta, fechando involuntariamente os olhos. Caliel percebeu e resolveu deixá-la descansar. O rapaz ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, e lá estava a garota, dormindo tranquilamente encostada na rocha. Ele se levantou e entrou na tenda, saindo da mesma logo em seguida com um manto nas mãos. Reaproximou-se da ruiva, e mesmo sem forças, a pegou no colo e a cobriu com o manto. Passou a caminhar para longe da fogueira, procurando um lugar aconchegante para que ela pudesse descansar, porém encontrou-se com Zoro no meio do caminho. O olhar do espadachim expressava intransigência. Caliel percebia que aquilo se devia pela desconfiança ao ver a companheira sendo carregada por um estranho que acabara de conhecer. Então ele apenas obedeceu ao que olhar do espadachim havia lhe ordenado, e depositou a ruiva nos braços dele.<p>

Quando o guerreiro resolveu se retirar da presença de Zoro, atentou para o rosto de Nami e sorriu.

- Seria demais pedir que cuide dela?

Zoro ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de responder.

- Seria demais dizer que não faço mais que minha obrigação. – O moreno retorquiu rígido.

Nami estava tão cansada que não perceberia que havia sido carregada por alguém, porém seu rosto refletia um referto contentamento.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp e Chopper se encontravam na frente da cobra gigante que ainda dormia profundamente por conta da festa que acabara há pouco tempo. Eles haviam colocado ouro em várias sacolas e estavam prontos para fugir.<p>

Nami precisava voltar para o navio para encontrar com Conis. Ela estava com o Waver e necessitaria de ajuda para levar suas bagagens.

- Certo. Vamos nessa pessoal! – Luffy gritava enquanto saia correndo feito louco.

- Mas e a Robin!? – Chopper perguntava preocupado.

- Vamos esperá-la no lugar onde combinamos! – O capitão respondia de longe.

- Robin-Chwan! Estou indo! Me espere! – O loiro disparava de modo desenfreado na frente de Luffy.

- Espere Sanji! Comida! – Luffy ia logo atrás, contestando sobre sua fome fora de hora.

- Nami, você precisa de ajuda? – Usopp perguntava no ímpeto de ajudar a companheira.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe. Zoro vai comigo, até porque, terei de trazê-lo de volta para que ele carregue as demais sacolas. – Ela sorria triunfante.

- Por que eu!? – O espadachim perguntava indignado.

- Porque sim, oras...

- Sendo assim, então vamos nessa Chopper. – Usopp dava as costas para os companheiros.

- Certo Usopp. – A rena concordava sorridente.

- _Sendo assim, então vamos nessa Chopper._

– Então vamos! – Pulava de um lado para o outro.

- _Sendo assim, então vamos nessa Chopper._

- Ah... Você já disse isso... – A rena contestava confusa.

- _Sendo assim, então vamos nessa Chop-_

- PARE JÁ COM ISSO! – Nami e Zoro respondiam em uníssono, enquanto davam uma bofetada na cabeça do atirador que usava um tone-dial repetindo a frase que estava confundindo a rena.

- Sendo assim, então vamos nessa... Usopp... – Chopper passou a andar na frente, fazendo birra e ignorando o companheiro.

- Espere Chopper! Só estava brincando! – Perseguia a rena, enquanto se ausentava do local onde Zoro e Nami estavam.

- Certo, vamos indo para o navio, Zoro. – A ruiva pegava uma sacola cheia de ouro e prendia no guidão do waver.

- O quê? Eu não vou dirigir essa coisa! – O moreno protestava exasperado enquanto apontava para o veículo.

- Se toca seu idiota! Como poderia deixar um desorientado dirigir? Nem se eu estivesse bêbada deixaria você pilotar alguma coisa!

- Então o que quer eu faça!?

Nami subia no Waver e logo depois encarava Zoro com uma expressão feliz. Apesar de tudo, a aventura na ilha do céu tinha valido muito a pena.

- Venha.

- O quê?

- O que você acha seu idiota? Suba! – A navegadora já estava posicionada em seu novo meio de transporte, que particulamente havia adorado.

Zoro franziu o cenho. Ele não estava gostando nada daquela idéia. Estava mal-humorado. Talvez porque o excesso de álcool havia lhe trazido algum efeito colateral. Sua cabeça estava dolorida e tudo o que ele mais queria era dormir por várias horas. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Precisava consentir e subir naquela geringonça que tinha um formato bizarro em forma de barco na parte inferior.

- E então...? – A ruiva perguntava impaciente.

- Espero que não me derrube no meio do caminho.

- Não se preocupe. Enquanto meu ouro não estiver a salvo, nada vai acontecer com você. Se bem que... Não é uma má idéia te jogar das nuvens direto para o oceano. – A navegadora esbanjava um risinho de escárnio que fez o espadachim expressar uma carranca inconfundível.

- Pronto?

- Espere um pouc-

Nami pisou no acelerador inesperadamente, e Zoro quase caiu de costas no chão, mas conseguiu segurar na cintura da ruiva rapidamente.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR!? SUA BRUXA! – Contestava exasperante, enquanto sentia o vento forte bater em seu rosto.

- Ainda não... Por enquanto preciso de você. – A garota respondia convicta com um sorriso determinado no rosto. Zoro sentiu-se indignado. _– Seu ouro é mais importante que qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?_– Ele pensava e tentava se convencer de que aquilo não tinha importância alguma no momento.

A ruiva sentiu-se um pouco incomodada ao perceber que os braços do companheiro enlaçaram sua cintura e suas costas eram pressionadas pelo peitoral masculino. Embora aquele contato não fosse um dos mais ousados que tivesse com o mesmo, soava estranho e significativo demais, pelo menos para ela, afinal, era fato que se sentia atraída por ele. A proximidade era bem aconchegante, pois o calor do espadachim lhe envolvia de uma forma incrivelmente deleitosa, se misturando com o clima fresco da ilha e o vento que colidia com sua pele. A sensação era tão agradável, que no momento em que contornavam o Upper Yard e adentravam na praia dos anjos tendo suas vistas preenchidas pelo mar branco de nuvens, Nami resolveu fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

Zoro contemplava a vista da praia, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava reprimir as fortes sensações que passara a sentir quando reconheceu a doce fragrância agridoce que brotava das madeixas alaranjadas que insistiam tocar seu rosto frequentemente. Os flashes do sonho que tivera com Nami ainda estavam bem presentes em sua mente e aquele aroma revivia os efeitos que sentira em seu desvairo. O que mais lhe deixava irritado era o fato de tudo aquilo mantê-lo fraco e sedento em viver um pouco mais daquela aventura interessante.

- Nami...?

- Sim?

- Falta muito para chegarmos até onde o navio está?

- Em alguns minutos chegamos lá...

- Tsc... – Impaciente, Zoro expressava uma carranca misturada com a feição sonolenta. Aquela atmosfera estava lhe deixando com sono. Muito sono...

De repente enquanto dirigia, a ruiva atentou para um fenômeno nunca visto antes. Já que a ilha era uma nuvem e estavam em cima dela, outras logo acima faziam sombra e eram cortadas por raios solares. A paisagem era inédita e deslumbrante.

- Hey Zoro, olhe aquilo! O sol penetrou nas fendas daquela nuv-

- ...

Nami arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que o queixo dele havia tombado em seu ombro. Ambos os rostos estavam agora se tocando levemente, e então ela constatou que ele havia adormecido após fitá-lo de lado e ver os olhos fechados. Agora sim tudo estava ainda mais estranho. Além de ter sua cintura enganchada pelos braços dele e o torso perigosamente perto de suas costas, seus rostos estavam muito mais próximos, a ponto de sentir a respiração do mesmo tocar seu pescoço. Se ele acordasse, veria o rosto dela completamente ruborizado, pois aquela proximidade repentina estava causando uma forte compressão no estômago da ruiva a ponto de sentir o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões e o coração acelerar desacertado.

_- Mas que droga... Isso é hora de pegar no sono? Seu idiota... _– Ela queria gritar e o empurrar para longe, mas achou melhor não fazer nenhum movimento precipitado para não acordá-lo enquanto dirigia. O máximo que teria de fazer naquele momento seria se acalmar e mandar embora todos aqueles pensamentos absurdos que insistiam em lhe atormentar. Pensamentos que diziam para aproveitar ao máximo por estarem tão próximos.

_- Não vou me deixar ser atraída por esse espadachim dorminhoco! Ele não passa de um cavalo mal educado que não se importa com nada a não ser suas próprias ambições, e-_

- Vá mais devagar... Eu estou cansado...

- O-QUÊ!? – Ela dizia com um tom de voz incompreensível. – Você está acordado?

- Me deixe ficar assim... Só por mais um tempo... Nami... – A voz dele soava mais baixa e rouca do que o normal. Estava entorpecido pela sonolência e o perfume que o cabelo dela emanava. Tudo o que precisava era estar perto o suficiente da ruiva para ter um efêmero momento de tranqüilidade e quem sabe a nostalgia do sonho.

Nami permaneceu em seu estado rijo e o fitou mais uma vez, apenas para admirá-lo por conta da feição terna e angelical. Ela sorriu afetuosamente enquanto dizia baixinho.

_- Só dessa vez..._

* * *

><p><strong>¹ O topázio imperial é uma pedra preciosa num tom que mescla amarelo com laranja.<strong>

**² Para quem não sabe existem três tipos de céu. O céu que vemos, o céu do universo e um outro tipo de céu, que muitos não acreditam, mas eu particulamente não apenas acredito como também almejo ele mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida =DD Achei que seria bom especificar isto na fanfic, já que Nami é a nossa navegadora experiente :]**

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam e dêem sugestões para os próximos.**

**Até ^/**


	9. Se você morrer eu te mato!

**Desculpem a demora. Mais um para vocês. Divirtam-se :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 09 – Se você morrer eu te mato! [Pós Water 7]<strong>

_- Mensagem urgente da sala de controle. Estaremos entrando no trilho e isso irá aumentar nossa velocidade consideravelmente. Por favor, segurem-se para que somente sofram pequenos machucados._

- Então nos machucaremos de qualquer jeito? - Nami ouvia tudo aquilo desacreditada e com uma carranca inconfundível. Como Kokoro-San conseguia ser tão cínica daquela forma? Toda aquela situação com o trem desgovernado causava arrepios.

- Zoro... Acho melhor nos segurarmos nessas barras d-

O trem Rocketman deu várias chacoalhadas para o lado esquerdo e direito abruptamente e de forma violenta. Nami não pôde terminar nem mesmo a frase, pois ela Já estava prestes a colidir com as paredes do trem.

- Aaaaah! – Seu grito fora exclamado completamente desesperador. Ela fechou os olhos por instinto e nem mesmo viu um vulto se aproximando rapidamente para perto de si. A única coisa que constatou frações de segundos depois foi que estava por baixo do corpo do espadachim, envolvida pelos braços do mesmo.

Depois de abrir os olhos e piscar algumas vezes, percebeu a gravidade da situação. Ela poderia ter sofrido um forte choque contra a parede, mas Zoro havia corrido ligeiramente para perto dela, lhe abraçando fortemente e permitindo que o corpo dele sofresse a colisão no lugar dela. Por conseqüência, ambos caíram no chão logo em seguida, e a ruiva estava agora por baixo do moreno. Ele ainda estava pressionando densamente o corpo dela contra o dele com seus braços, cuidando para que nenhum outro movimento brusco do trem pudesse feri-la. A feição espantada da ruiva era notável. Temia que o companheiro tivesse se machucado com a colisão.

- Zoro por que fez isso!? Você está bem?

Ele ainda não havia abertos os olhos e permaneceu com os mesmos fechados por algum tempo. Tempo considerável para que Nami começasse a ficar ainda mais apreensiva.

- Fale alguma coisa! Eu sei que você não está desmaiado!

Zoro abriu os olhos subitamente com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Nesse momento Nami teve um ponto de interrogação pintado em sua face.

- Mas que surpresa... Eu pensei que você começaria a _chorar desesperada..._

Ela não pôde acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Várias veias subitamente apareceram na testa da garota. _Era óbvio que ele se referia ao ocorrido há poucos dias._E ainda assim, como ele podia ter esse tipo de pensamento num momento tão delicado como aquele? Naquela hora a única coisa que Nami menos queria era que mais um companheiro se sacrificasse pelo bem dela. Por mais que tivesse um lado medroso, estava disposta a morrer por qualquer um deles. Se perguntava se Zoro estava mesmo levando a história de Robin a sério.

- Você não... – Pausou a frase, temendo que dissesse algo inconveniente naquele momento. Então preferiu apenas se calar por hora. Zoro ficou esperando que ela terminasse a frase, mas a garota não disse mais nada. Ela sentiu que o peso dele estava cedendo, pois a moreno havia decidido se levantar de cima dela. A navegadora fez o mesmo logo em seguida e ambos se encaram por alguns segundos. A feição severa de Zoro já era habitual, diferente da expressão incomodada de Nami. Ele percebia que aquilo podia ser demais para ela, afinal Robin carregava um peso muito mais considerável que todos eles já haviam carregado. Era inacreditável, até mesmo para ele que aquela mulher pudesse fazer algo tão significativo para o bem da tripulação, mas era desnecessário permanecer afligido por conta deste fato.

- Você não acha um pouco triste essa situação...? Primeiro Usopp... E agora Robin... Não pensei que estas coisas pudessem acontecer tão repentinamente... – O desânimo da ruiva poderia ser facilmente contagioso se Zoro tivesse um espírito fraco. Mas este não era seu caso. E naquele momento ele era o mais propício a passar força e coragem para a navegadora.

- Pare de ser sentimental... Isto não vai mudar a situação. – O jeito ríspido e seco dele não havia causado nenhum efeito na ruiva no momento. Prova disto foi a forma como a mesma continuou o encarando, sem nenhuma reação.

- Eu sei... Mas Robin não podia ter feito isso-

- Se quer salvá-la, sugiro que mude imediatamente esse humor, ou isto só vai nos atrapalhar. – Dizia severamente.

- Atrapalhar? Por que você é tão grosso e arrogante? – A ruiva virava de costas para o moreno e cruzava os braços. – Monstro insensível...

- Você acha que vai me atingir me chamando desse jeito? Eu até gosto desse apelido... – Sorria de modo petulante, enquanto Nami virava-se de frente para ele mais uma vez com uma feição impertinente.

- Pois não deveria! Até mesmo nessas horas você é um idiota impassível que não pensa nem um pouco nos sentimentos das outras pessoas e não se interessa em saber os motivos qu-

Nami teve a frase interrompida pelo som do baque de uma das mãos de Zoro na parede do trem, e ela foi forçada a recuar para trás, pois ele havia entrado em sua frente, deixando-a um tanto atônita pela repentina aproximação. O moreno havia se achegado a ela e fechado todo o campo de visão da mesma, numa posição intimidadora. Ela estava cercada pela parede do trem e pelo corpo do espadachim que lhe impedira de sair de seu enlace. A ruiva permaneceu assustada enquanto o mesmo continuava com o braço estendido e palma da mão encostada na parede. Nami arqueou a sobrancelha quando mirou o semblante enfadado do espadachim.

- O que pensa que está fazendo...?

- Já estou cansado de seus discursos autoritários...

- E daí!? Também estou cansada de suas grosserias! Você não se importa com o que outros pensam, e está sempre usando essa massa encefálica musculosa de forma errad-

Todas aquelas palavras fizeram o espadachim agir instintivamente a ponto de segurar os pulsos da navegadora e os prender contra a parede na altura do pescoço da mesma, dispondo-a de forma completamente vulnerável perante ele.

- Zoro... O que está fazendo...?

- Pergunte isso para si mesma. Onde está a sua pose insolente agora...? – O olhar cáustico e obscuro do moreno causava certo acovardamento na navegadora. Ela testemunhava tal olhar apenas nos combates mais sérios onde o mesmo defrontava o inimigo de forma intimidadora e audaz. Mas ela não era um inimigo, então por que ele estava agindo daquela forma? A ruiva piscou várias vezes e sentia os pulsos pressionados começarem a latejar.

- Você está me machucando... – Ela dizia de modo sussurrado, porém o moreno não diminuiu nem um pouco a força aplicada na pressão dos pulsos dela e continuou encarando-a com furor. Tudo aquilo estava assustando lhe assustando, mas ele não se importava. Ela precisava aprender de uma vez por todas a tratar todos daquele navio de forma civil, e não somente com suas costumeiras birras que custavam gritos ou até mesmo bofetadas inesperadas.

- Por que acha que todos precisam acatar seus caprichos? Quando vai parar com essas futilidades?

- Nós já discutimos sobre isso em Jaya... E também isso não justifica a forma como está me tratando agora. Eu já disse que está me machucando...!

- Se apenas isso lhe fizesse parar, mas... – Ele aproximou os lábios para perto do ouvido dela e passou a dizer coisas inaudíveis. Nami fez uma careta incompreensível naquele instante, desacreditando das palavras que acabara de ouvir. Já o espadachim esbanjava um sorriso malicioso, demasiando petulância descarada, porém os dois foram surpreendidos.

- Olha Gonbe! Os One-Chan estão _se amassando_escondidos!

- Nyah! Nyah!

- Chimney!? – A ruiva exclamava espantada. A garotinha e o coelho se encontravam do lado de fora do trem e apareceram repentinamente na janela que a ruiva havia deixado aberta, ambos de cabeça para baixo bisbilhotando a cena. A pose dos dois naquele momento era completamente comprometedora. Quem entrasse no vagão pensaria que o espadachim e a navegadora provavelmente estavam mesmo _dando uns amassos_ou algo do tipo, já que Zoro estava pressionando Nami na parede e segurando seus pulsos, deixando-a um tanto exposta diante do mesmo.

- Podem continuar _se pegando_... Vamos fingir que não vimos!

- Nyah! Nyah!

- Hey espera sua garotinha travessa! – O espadachim havia corrido para a janela a fim de capturar a menina e explicar o mal entendido, porém ela e o coelho já haviam voltado para cima do vagão e continuaram andando por cima dele.

- Tarde demais seu idiota... – A ruiva cruzava os braços, totalmente ranzinza, com várias veias na testa de tamanha cólera.

Ela continuou fitando o companheiro com o semblante aflito. Suspirou desfeita e desviou o olhar para a janela. Lá fora os membros do Franky House faziam muito barulho. A chuva não havia cedido por um minuto e o trem ainda tentava entrar nos trilhos. Luffy gritava lá fora algumas coisas quase inaudíveis por causa do barulho das ondas e de alguns trovões. O cenário era assustador e a situação ainda mais. Era óbvio que estavam marchando para a morte, mas naquele momento aquilo pouco importava para todos. A determinação era muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto Nami observava atentamente as ondas pela janela, pela segunda vez o trem fazia novos movimentos inconsiderados e ela sentiu os braços do companheiro lhe apertarem de novo. Ela corou logo em seguida, porque além da proximidade, se lembrou das palavras antes proferidas por ele e não teve como não se recordar do _incidente de antes_.

* * *

><p><em>*Zoro e Nami Flashback*<em>

_Antes de chegarem à próxima ilha cujo Log apontava, a tripulação enfrentava uma das maiores tempestades desde que chegaram à Grandline. Nami tentava fazer com que o navio saísse do curso de um tornado que se encontrava a um quilômetro._

_- Sanji-Kun puxe o velame com mais força! Usopp segure direito esse negócio e- Chopper! Pare de correr pra lá e pra cá e ajude o Usopp!_

_Caiam vários trovões ensurdecedores e isso fez com que Chopper e Usopp pulassem de susto._

_- Aaaaah! Nós vamos naufragar! Vamos naufragar! Vamos naufragar!_

_- CALEM A BOCA E AJUDEM! – Nami urrava com fúria com a típica feição de dentes serrilhados._

_Robin, fique longe da balaustrada do navio e... – A ruiva repentinamente ficou boquiaberta e esbanjou uma tenebrosa expressão de espanto._

_- P-P-P-P-P-Por quê estamos indo diretamente para dentro do tornado e... LUFFY!? – Ela gritava exaltada após fitar o capitão com um pedaço de carne na boca enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelo navio em meio àquele cenário totalmente tenebroso. O céu estava muito escuro. Vários trovões caíam ao redor, e as ondas estavam praticamente indomadas. O tornado estava agora há quinhentos metros do navio._

_- Não se preocupe Nami! O Zoro ficou encarregado do leme! – O capitão sorria marotamente com sua habitual tranqüilidade. Mesmo naquelas condições absurdas que o navio se encontrava, ele encarava tudo como uma aventura._

_- COMO É QUE É!? VOCÊ DEIXOU AQUELE IDIOTA CONTROLAR O LEME!?_

_- Sim... Por quê? Algum problema? – Ele sorria como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo._

_Usopp e Chopper ficaram pasmados, enquanto Robin segurava o riso._

_- AAAH! É MESMO! ZORO NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DE DIREÇÃO! – O capitão se dava conta da burrada que havia feito. Quando seu estômago roncava, ele perdia a noção do perigo ou da realidade._

_- Você é tão inteligente quanto um jumento, Luffy... – Usopp escarnecia do capitão._

_- Heey seus malditos! Me ajudem com as velas! – Sanji gritava enquanto segurava várias cordas com muita dificuldade._

_-Luffy... EU VOU TE MATAR! – A navegadora desceu as escadas e pulou em cima do capitão, dando várias bofetadas na cabeça do mesmo._

_- Navegadora-San... Acho melhor você assumir o leme. Deixe tudo aqui fora com a gente. – Robin dizia calmamente, e aquilo tranqüilizava a ruiva. Então a mesma correu para dentro da sala de controle. Chutou a porta com força e se deparou com Zoro dirigindo o leme com muita tranqüilidade. Aquela cena era completamente absurda._

_- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU IMBECIL!? – Desferiu um soco no rosto do espadachim que voou imediatamente para o outro lado da sala._

_- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA BRUXA!? – Perguntava indignado, enquanto segurava o rosto agora machucado._

_- Eu é que pergunto! Você sabe pra onde está levando o navio?_

_- Luffy me disse para ir para a direita e foi o que fiz._

_- O quê!? Será que você não vê que as correntes mudam? Nós ficamos andando em círculos o tempo todo enquanto o tornado continuou se aproximando! Por que Luffy te deixou comandando o leme!?_

_- Ele disse que você pediu._

_- Eu jamais deixaria essa tarefa pra um perdido que nem você!_

_- Pare de gritar comigo sua mulherzinha arrogante!_

_- Vá agora ajudar o Sanji-Kun com as velas, seu cérebro de músculo!_

_- Não precisa gritar sua bruxa... – Ele esfregava a bofetada no rosto, enquanto se dirigia para o convés onde todos estavam devidamente ocupados._

_- Agora está explicado por que entramos na corrente do tornado... – Usopp constatava incrédulo após ver o capitão comendo um pedaço de carne rapidamente._

_- Mas que droga... Estamos cada vez mais perto daquele tornado... – O cozinheiro dizia preocupado._

_- Se o navio for atingido por ele, corremos o risco de sermos destroçados e termos nossos pedaços espalhados pelo oceano... – Robin descrevia o terror que os esperava como se tudo fosse natural._

_Enquanto isso, Nami tentava fazer com que o navio saísse do curso do tornado, mas pela janela averiguou que o mesmo estava desgovernado. Correu então para o convés exaltada._

_- Pessoal, estamos sendo tragados pelo tornado! – A ruiva dizia de modo desesperado enquanto caia no chão por causa dos movimentos bruscos do navio._

_- Mas e agora? O que vamos fazer? – Sanji perguntava_

_- Eu vou destruir aquele tornado. – Luffy dizia convicto._

_- Já se esqueceu que é um usuário? – Robin advertia o capitão que via-se vulnerável diante daquela situação grave._

_**- Tudo parecia estar se despedaçando bem na minha frente...  
>- Tão repentino que não pude prever o próximo passo...<strong>_

_- Nós vamos naufragar! Vamos naufragar! Vamos naufragar! – Usopp e Chopper gritavam em conjunto enquanto corriam desesperados de um lado para o outro._

_- Nami-San, o que vamos fazer!?_

_** - Eu estava de mãos e pés atados... Não sabia aonde ir, nem o que fazer...  
>- O que devia fazer? Quem me diria o que fazer?<strong>_

_- Hey Nami, O Merry já está cheio de danos! Não podemos pegar esse tornado! O que vamos fazer!? – Usopp gritava desesperado._

_** - Será que era isto que muitos no East Blue diziam sobre a Grandline?  
>- Todo esse desespero fazia parte da trama?<strong>_

_- Nami!_

_- Nami! O que faremos?_

_- PAREM! EU PRECISO PENSAR! – A garota estava com as duas mãos na cabeça enquanto permanecia sentada no chão. Quando resolveu abrir os olhos, se deparou com o espadachim em cima da balaustrada do navio e em posição de ataque. Ela lhe encarou completamente perplexa._

_- Zoro...? O que pensa que vai fazer!?_

_- O que acha que vou fazer...?_

_- Não acredito que está pensando em cortar um tornado! Isso é quase impossível! Ele vai te tragar e fazê-lo em pedaços!_

_- Bem... Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa, ou então todos estaremos perdidos. – Retorquia ríspido._

_Nami não conseguia discernir as palavras do moreno. Será que ele sabia que aquilo poderia lhe matar? Sentiu-se assustada por pensar que podia perder um companheiro por causa de um fenômeno da Grandline. Aquele pesadelo não podia ter escolhido pior hora para acontecer._

_- Você... Não pode fazer iss-_

_- De qualquer forma, fui eu quem colocou o navio no caminho do tornado. Por tanto é minha responsabilidade tirá-los desse perigo._

_- Não seu idiota! Eu sou a navegadora! Sou eu quem tem a responsabilidade de tirar o navio da trilha do perigo!_

_- Zoro! Vamos pensar em algo! Sempre damos um jeito nas piores horas e-_

_Luffy não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o navio acabara de entrar ainda mais na corrente do tornado e feito um movimento brusco. Todos foram arremessados com muita força para o lado direito. O baque na balaustrada foi tão forte que todos ficaram inconscientes. Zoro havia fincado duas espadas no chão para não ser arremessado junto. Luffy tentou impedir que o Zoro saísse de perto, mas foi atrapalhado por uma onda que o arremessou para as laterais do navio mais uma vez, deixando o mesmo fraco e também inconsciente._

_- O navio estava muito perto do tornado e já estava virando. Zoro equilibrou-se novamente na balaustrada, se posicionando no estilo Niitoryu. A posição paralela das duas espadas e a forma como o espadachim se concentrava em manter o centro do tornado como alvo deixava claro que aquele não seria um golpe comum. Exigiria muito de sua força física, capacidade e raciocínio._

_Niitoryu... – Em questões de segundos o navio começava a tremer, mas Zoro já havia pegado impulso e dado um salto da balaustrada._

_- TOROU! – Duas imensas barras serviam de projéteis direcionados ao tornado. A pressão do golpe era tão forte que perceptivelmente o tornado foi dividido em três. Mas Zoro sabia que precisava dissolver completamente aquele fenômeno da natureza, então ainda nos ares finalizou a técnica._

_- OTOROU! – E o mesmo golpe foi realizado mais uma vez, só que para baixo. A potência da técnica era tão vigorosa que era como se o tornado tivesse explodido. O mar ficou ainda mais agitado, formando uma onda imensa que partiu para cima do navio. Já o espadachim foi arremessado ferozmente para longe, indo diretamente para o mar._

_Depois de ter cortado o tornado, Zoro caiu inconsciente no mar e foi arrastado pelas ondas. Todos permaneceram desacordados, porém Nami abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade alguns segundos depois._

_Após olhar em volta e ver todos os companheiros caídos no chão, lembrou-se de Zoro, porém ele e o tornado haviam desaparecido. O mar ainda estava agitado e a tempestade continuou forte. Naquele momento ela permaneceu atônita e desesperada por não ver o companheiro em nenhum lugar ao redor._

_- Zoro! Zorooooo! – Os gritos da ruiva eram incessantes. Ela procurou por todos os cantos do oceano, mas não havia nem sinal dele._

_- Aah... Me sinto fraco... – Luffy acordava se queixando da debilidade causada pela água dor mar._

_- Nami? Onde o Zoro está? – A navegadora permaneceu calada por alguns segundos._

_- Hey Nami!_

_- Precisamos procurá-lo... – Ela dizia de modo suspirado._

_- Droga... Precisamos acordar os outros! - Naquele momento o garoto tentava acordar os companheiros caídos. Nami continuou calada e cabisbaixa._

_- Sanji! Acorde! – Luffy chacoalhava o cozinheiro freneticamente pelo colarinho. Aos poucos o loiro abria os olhos, e quando o garoto se deu conta ele já havia levantado e começado a gritar._

_- NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN!_

_A ruiva olhava para todos os cantos do oceano, até avistar algo totalmente inesperado._

_- Não pode ser..._

_- Nami? – Luffy estranhava o tom de voz da companheira enquanto acordava Usopp._

_- Nami-San, o que foi!?_

_- Há uma ilha bem ali... – A navegadora dizia de forma sussurrada e completamente desacreditada. Aquela ilha não foi apontada pelo Log Pose. Algo estava errado._

_Chopper e Robin acordaram e Usopp ainda estava inconsciente. A tempestade continuou e o oceano bradava com suas oscilantes ondas. O navio estava com as velas soltas, e o vento o levava para a costa da suposta ilha. A ruiva estava com o emocional completamente desconsertado. Além de se sentir inútil cuja situação lhe implorava para que tivesse tomado uma atitude para tirar o navio daquelas condições, ainda tinha que lidar com o fato do companheiro ter se arriscado pela segurança de todos e ainda sumido no mar._

_- Zoro... – A ruiva sussurrava melancolicamente. Seu coração estava atordoado. Ela não admitiria perdê-lo num incidente como aquele._

_- Usopp acorde! – Luffy chacoalhava o companheiro pra todos os lados que aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, porém permaneceu imóvel._

_- L-Luffy...? O que acontece-_

_**- NAMI!?**– O capitão havia deixado o atirador cair e bater com a cabeça no chão ao constatar que a ruiva havia tirado as sandálias e pulado no mar._

_- Nami!? O que você está fazendooooo!? – O garoto contestava, sem entender por que ela havia decidido sair do navio daquela forma e estava nadando rumo à margem._

_- Eu entendo bem o que ela está fazendo... - Luffy ficou ainda mais confuso após a frase de Robin, que parecia analisar a situação e chegar a algum tipo de conclusão._

_A navegadora nadou rapidamente à costa e logo começou a correr pela praia._

_- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso? E quanto às suas ambições? E quanto aos seus companheiros? – A ruiva corria velozmente e olhava para todos os cantos da praia, procurando desesperadamente pelo companheiro._

_Todos estavam achando a atitude de Nami um tanto estranha. Ela nem sequer havia esperado o navio chegar à costa e pulou no mar rapidamente como se tivesse plena convicção de encontrar Zoro por lá._

_Luffy... Por que a Nami-San não esperou o navio chegar à beira do mar...? – O loiro não estava entendendo a postura da garota. Todos ali, até mesmo Chopper sabiam que Zoro era forte. Não seria um tornado que lhe pararia, tão pouco o mataria. Ela era uma testemunha da vigorosa força do espadachim, e não fazia sentido se desesperar tanto._

_- Eu não tenho idéia, mas... Ela está certa. Vamos procurá-lo também. – O capitão dizia seriamente enquanto colocava o chapéu de palha na cabeça._

_Robin ficou olhando para a praia. Havia muitas árvores logo adiante e era perceptível que aquela ilha era pequena, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a reação inesperada de Nami. Ela estava muito alterada emocionalmente e aquilo atrapalharia mais do que ajudaria._

_A chuva não cessou por um instante e a ruiva continuava encharcada. Continuou correndo rapidamente, no ímpeto de encontrar o companheiro por ali. Sua intuição gritava violentamente que o acharia, e nem mesmo os dez minutos percorrendo a costa conseguiram lhe deixar cansada. Ela estava perdida num turbilhão de pensamentos negativos que não lhe deixavam raciocinar direito. Para ela, era inaceitável perder um companheiro daquela forma._

_Continuou correndo pela margem, e sua respiração estava extremamente ofegante, quando por fim avistou algo suspeito na borda da praia. Estreitou o olhar ao se deparar com um borrão. As gotas da chuva estavam atrapalhando sua visão. Teria de se aproximar para averiguar o que de fato era. Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde e subitamente assustou-se com a cena que vira. Zoro estava jogado de braços abertos na beira do mar._

_- Zorooooooo!? – Rapidamente e desesperadamente se aproximou do companheiro que estava muito machucado. Sua camisa havia sido totalmente rasgada, bem como seu corpo que estava com alguns cortes. Zoro estava desacordado e quando Nami agachou-se para averiguar o pulso, percebeu que os batimentos estavam fracos. O espadachim não estava respirando._

_- Droga... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... – A ruiva tentava raciocinar, mas estava dissuadida demais para pensar em como salvá-lo. Imediatamente posicionou as mãos no peitoral do moreno e passou pressioná-lo múltiplas vezes._

_- Respira! Zoro respira! Você precisa reagir! – Freneticamente, Nami pressionava várias vezes o peitoral com mais e mais força, mas não obteve resposta. O espadachim simplesmente não reagia._

_- Seu idiota! Não ouse partir desse jeito egoísta!_

_**Se****você morrer eu te mato!**_

_Assustada, Nami verificou mais uma vez o pulso e este estava ainda mais fraco que antes. Sem saber o que fazer, voltou a massagear mais uma vez o peitoral, no intuito de fazer com que o companheiro conseguisse reagir._

_- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo...? – Antes que percebesse, várias lágrimas caiam de seu rosto e as gotas de chuva misturaram-se com as mesmas._

_- Por que, Zoro...? Por que está me castigando assim...? – A navegadora que agora estava cabisbaixa, chorava ainda mais, temendo perder o companheiro naquelas circunstâncias. Atentou para o semblante plácido, observando as gotas molharem o rosto dele, e o canto esquerdo dos lábios machados de sangue, quando então se lembrou de algo que poderia tirá-lo daquela situação. Era tão óbvio, mas o desespero não havia lhe deixado raciocinar direito. Ela passaria fôlego pra ele. Era a única saída._

_Se aproximou ainda mais do espadachim, levando as mãos ao rosto do mesmo. Ela sentia que precisava se preparar ainda mais psicologicamente, mas não poderia perder mais tempo. Se ele estava ficando sem pulso e não respirava, provavelmente tinha engolido muita água. Cabia a ela fazer aquilo, porque se sentia responsável pelo desastre do tornado, onde não havia cumprido seu papel como navegadora, e principalmente... Precisava salvá-lo._

_- Zoro... Me desculpe..._

_E instantaneamente seus lábios alcançaram os dele. Timidamente e receosamente forçou a passagem, para que pudesse soprar seu fôlego e trazê-lo de volta ao cenário. Aos poucos a ruiva intensificava o ar que antes estava preso em seus pulmões para os dele, mas mesmo sem reação ela continuaria tentando._

_Enquanto a chuva continuava caindo, e a navegadora ainda tentava fazer com que o espadachim reagisse, ela não pôde conter novas lágrimas que insistiam descer dos olhos sem sua permissão. Estava Desesperada demais para suportar toda aquela situação e se pudesse, daria todo o ar que tinha para que ele pudesse respirar. Ela faria qualquer coisa pra que ele abrisse os olhos novamente. Ela se esqueceria de qualquer desentendimento mútuo, trivial ou grave para que ele lhe chamasse de bruxa de novo. Ela esqueceria até mesmo a dívida, mas somente para que pudesse encarar seu sorriso arrogante toda vez que se deparava com um oponente forte. Sim, ela admitia pra si mesma que aquilo lhe impulsionava a imaginar como seria o encurralar e dizer sobre todas as vezes que o apreciava daquela forma, mas apenas se ele reagisse._

_Mas ela parou._

_Respirou ofegante enquanto atentava para o rosto dele. Nem mesmo um sinal que mostrasse a reação que ela tanto esperava._

_Abatida, repousou o rosto no peito dele, tentando ouvir os batimentos cardíacos._

_- Zoro... Por favor... Não morra...-_

_Quando menos esperava, Nami sentiu uma forte batida. O coração havia pulsado de forma vigorosa, e quando levantou o rosto para encará-lo constatou que ele havia tossido e cuspido muita água. E continuou até perceber que ele estava respirando de novo._

_Mesmo que pudesse, ela não queria controlar dessa vez suas lágrimas. Levou as mãos aos ombros dele, aproximando mais uma vez seu rosto ao do companheiro para verificar se o mesmo estava respirando. E ela pôde sentir a respiração dele invadir sua face ao se deparar com o fim daquela trágica situação._

_- Seu idiota... Nunca mais faça isso... – A ruiva sussurrava perigosamente perto dos lábios que antes haviam sido atraídos aos dela para que pudesse lhe passar seu fôlego e então se deu conta do quanto eram incrivelmente macios. Seu rosto estava tão chegado ao dele que sentiu vontade de acariciar mais uma vez aquele mesmo espaço tão unicamente agradável. E foi o que ela fez. Talvez a dor de sentir que podia perdê-lo desacorrentou um impulso desenfreado, lhe convencendo à loucura de beijá-lo naquelas circunstâncias. Seus lábios moldavam-se deliciosamente aos dele de uma forma delirante, e não imaginava que aquela carícia pudesse lhe deixar tão fora de órbita a ponto de sentir o mínimo de sanidade submergir ao barulho da chuva. Ainda se sentia um pouco aflita e desolada, mas o martírio que rapidamente se transformou num momento propenso a um toque físico que, quimicamente lhe entorpeceu foi essencial para acordá-lo sem que ela percebesse._

_Quando Zoro abriu os olhos, teve seu campo de visão encoberto por mechas ruivas molhadas e seus lábios sendo preenchidos por um toque extremamente delicado, que imediatamente lhe instigou de forma prazerosa e desigual. Em frações de segundos ele compreendeu o que acontecia, relembrando-se automaticamente do sonho que havia tido com a ruiva, semanas atrás. Embora as circunstâncias não fossem as mesmas, aquela Nami afetuosa em sua frente era semelhante a do sonho, e ele se sentiu fortemente atraído por ela e pelo modo vagaroso e meigo como a mesma conduzia o beijo. Mas não conseguiria manter-se sóbrio se tivesse ainda mais daquele estímulo enlouquecedor, pois quanto mais recebia, mais deseja ter e principalmente retribuir. Então decidiu suspender a deleitosa carícia._

_Abruptamente levou as mãos à nuca da navegadora, que arregalou os olhos logo em seguida._

_- Ahh, Zoro! – Afastou-se rapidamente do espadachim que mantinha o cenho franzido, estranhando completamente as recentes reações da ruiva. No fundo ele queria rir, mas se conteve, pois ela poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ele então se levantou, ficando sentado de frente para ela, e passou a lhe encarar de forma indiferente._

_- Eu suponho que você... Tenha uma explicação convincente pra isso... – E lançou um olhar letífico para a navegadora, mas por dentro estava se divertindo. Queria ver até onde ela iria se justificar pelo beijo nada acidental que havia lhe dado._

_- E-e-e-e-eu estava... Eu estava... E-eu te encontrei jogado nessa parte da praia e vi que não estava respirando, e-então e-eu... Fiz apenas o que qualquer pessoa faria ao e-encontrar com alguém que acabou de se afogar... – Nami sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente. Ela jamais diria que sentiu vontade de beijá-lo de verdade, então desde o início tudo não passaria apenas de uma simples respiração boca a boca. Ao menos era isso que ela queria que o espadachim pensasse, mas aquilo não o havia convencido._

_Nami tentou escapar do olhar incompreensível que Zoro lhe lançara, mas foi vencida por um movimento repentino do mesmo, que já havia se posicionado completamente em sua frente e ficado a poucos centímetros de distância._

_- O-o que foi...? – Antes que Nami pudesse entender o real sentido da proximidade, ele já havia invadido seu espaço, ficando suficientemente perto de seu rosto. Foi então que inesperadamente o espadachim concedeu uma lambida suave na beirada dos lábios da ruiva._

_- Esse sangue... É meu... – Zoro dizia quase inaudível, e sua voz soava mais rouca do que o normal. A navegadora permaneceu parada, com os olhos mais abertos que o comum e perplexa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Provavelmente quando o beijou, um pouco do sangue que escorria pelos lábios dele foi passado para os dela._

_A ruiva não conseguiu esconder o rosto enrubescido. Seus gestos naquele momento mostravam um embaraço um tanto engraçado pelo que o espadachim julgara, e naquele momento ele tirava novas conclusões a respeito de Nami. Seria também a hora mais propícia para se vingar dela._

_- Não ache que me convenceu com essa desculpa de respiração boca a boca. Você é a mais interessada em encomendar a minha morte. Por acaso estava injetando algum veneno pelos meus lábios?_

_- Como é? Eu salvei a sua vida! Como pode me tratar assim!?_

_O espadachim ficou em silêncio e novamente passou a se aproximar da navegadora. Relutante, Nami tentou se afastar, mas ele a agarrou pela cintura, deixando claro através de sua atual expressão que não a deixaria fugir de seu enlace._

_- M-Me larga... – A garota tentava apartar os braços torneados do moreno ao redor de sua cintura, mas ele era mil vezes mais forte do que ela, então era óbvio que não teria êxito._

_- Não é isso que você realmente quer..._

_- Zoro... Já disse pra me largar... – Por instinto, Nami havia fechado os olhos. O moreno aproximou os lábios para perto do ouvido dela e passou a sussurrar algumas palavras._

_- Admita que você... Está apaixonada por mim..._

_**Apaixonada.**_

_Nami sentiu como se seu estômago fosse uma pequena gaiola onde borboletas se debatiam de forma frenética. O coração descompassado, o sangue que circulava cada vez mais forte por todo o rosto, as pernas trêmulas, as mãos suando frio, a respiração que insistia não chegar aos pulmões e a frase coerente que arriscou formular em vão não evitaram que tentasse se livrar do enlace._

_- V-Você... Deve ter engolido água demais... E-então o sal invadiu seu cérebro e... Ag-gora est-tá dizendo essas coisas... S-sem sentido... – A suposta ofensa que soou como uma repreensão quase contida servia de estímulo para o espadachim que sorria arrogantemente em resposta. Queria torturá-la mais um pouco._

_- Por que está gaguejando...? Eu te causo tantas reações assim...? – Cada palavra era proferida pausadamente num tom extremamente sexy e instigante. A ruiva não conseguia processar toda aquela situação, mas precisava se livrar do enlace, ou ela acabaria por se derreter nos braços dele definitivamente._

_- Não Zoro! Eu não estou apaixonada por você! Isso tudo foi um mal entendido, e, por favor... Me solte! – Nem mesmo ela aceitava a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por ele. Para a ruiva, aquela afirmação era completamente absurda e fora de cogitação. - Foi tudo química! – Pensava ela. Poderia ser tudo, menos paixão._

_O moreno lançou um novo olhar enigmático para a companheira, que mais uma vez ficou sem entender._

_- V-Você não vai me soltar...? – Desviou o rosto tentando esconder a face violentamente enrubescida._

_Ele não respondeu. Apenas se afastou rapidamente, dando alguns passos à frente._

_A navegadora suspirou aliviada logo após se separarem._

_- Nami..._

_- O-o quê...?_

_- Obrigado por me salvar. – Zoro virou-se de volta para a ruiva e presenteou a companheira com mais um de seus belos sorrisos. Já ela, virou o rosto tentando mostrar reprovação e esconder todo o constrangimento que ele havia lhe causado. Apesar de tudo, ouvir um 'obrigado' era tão inédito que tinha vontade de gravar a cena, só para assistir diversas vezes._

_- Pois saiba que sua dívida triplicará por ter salvado sua vida. – Dizia em tom arrogante._

_- Que seja... – Retorquia desinteressado enquanto caminhava pela chuva._

_- Hey seu idiota, volte aqui! O navio está daquele lado!_

_*Fim do Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Luffy, Franky House, Galley-La e os outros estavam agora no mesmo vagão. O trem não só havia entrado nos trilhos, mas Luffy e Zoro também deram cabo da onda gigante durante a Agua Laguna. No vagão, Zoro e Nami discutiam sem parar por motivos banais, como de costume.<p>

- Sua bruxa!

- Seu idiota!

- Hey... Por que vocês dois não se acalm-

- NÃO SE META! – Zoro e Nami diziam em uníssono de forma sombria, repreendendo Zambai.

- Cara, não adianta separá-los. Em briga de casal não se mete. – O marmanjo Tilestone tentava abrandar a situação.

- Não, não! Não é assim que se diz! É: em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher! – Kiwi corrigia.

- Ma-ri-do... e... - Mu-lher? – Zoro dizia sílaba por sílaba de forma perplexa. Os olhos mais arregalados do que o normal.

- Ninguém mete a colher? – Vocês por acaso tem noção do quão absurdo é essa frase? Eu nunca me casaria com esse desorientado! – A ruiva gritava indignamente enquanto apontava para o espadachim.

- Eh...? E por acaso você acha que eu seria louco a ponto de me casar com uma mulher tão mesquinha e egoísta?

- Pelo menos sei andar sozinha por aí e não preciso de ninguém para me acompanhar!

- Você é só uma garotinha magrela que não tem forças nem pra se defender de uma mosca!

Todos do Franky House e os rapazes da Galley-La olhavam atentamente de forma perplexa para os dois.

- Eles realmente se comportam como se estivessem casados...

- O grau de intimidade é bem alto...

- Só casais conseguem brigar desse jeito...

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS TÃO ÍNTIMOS ASSIM! – Zoro e Nami recriminavam todos que insistiam na história absurda onde os dois se tratavam como um casal íntimo.

- Mas vocês estavam se amassando àquela hora nesse vagão! – Chimney afirmava convicta.

- Ohh... Então é mesmo verdade? Estava muito na cara... Só não disse nada por que achei que os deixaria constrangidos.

- O que estava muito na cara Kokoro-San? – Nami perguntava enfurecida.

- Mas Chapéu-de-palha-Nee-Chan, você não é o capitão? Vai permitir que os dois se amassem no navio?

- Se amassar? Como assim Chimney? – Chopper não entendia a expressão da garotinha.

- Tanuki-Chan, você é muito inocente! Essas coisas não podem ser compreendidas por crianças!

- E O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? CHIMNEY! – Franky House e Galley-La repreendiam indignados.

- Hmmmm... – Luffy franzia o cenho com ar de desconfiança. A carranca era diferente. Ele encarava Zoro e Nami de uma forma bem inédita.

- Hã...? Você não caiu nessa, não é Luf-

- Zoro... Nami... Não quero que voltem a _se amassar _no navio. – A voz do garoto era tenebrosa.

- Eh...? – Você não percebe que isso é um mal entendido?

- EU JÁ DISSE!

O espadachim e a ruiva se assustaram com o brado do capitão. A expressão dele era bem séria. Eles não esperavam que Luffy pudesse ser tão rígido com essas coisas.

- Certo! Não quero que vocês voltem a _se amassar_ no navio de novo. Já bastam as cenas que vemos todos os dias dos dois. Se ainda assim continuarem _brigando_às escondidas vocês podem acabar tendo uma desentendimento mais sério e não quero perder meu espadachim e nem minha navegadora. Temos que ficar todos unidos! – No mesmo instante Luffy sorria marotamente como uma criança.

- Luffy-Nee-Chan? Você sabe o que significa _se amassar_, não é?

- É claro que sei! Eles estavam brigando tanto a ponto de cair um cima do outro e se amassarem! – O garoto ria abobalhadamente.

Zoro e Nami fizeram uma careta incompreensível ao mesmo tempo. Como Luffy podia ser tão inocente? A expressão 'se amassar' para ele foi traduzida como 'brigar'. O espadachim e a navegadora cogitaram a possibilidade de se atirarem do trem no mesmo instante.

Todos olhavam incrédulos para o agora sorridente capitão.

_- Esse garoto é mais burro que uma ostra..._– Kokoro-San dizia enquanto virava a garrafa de Sakê.

Todos conversavam distraidamente sobre o suposto romance dos dois, enquanto Nami se relembrava do que Zoro havia lhe dito minutos atrás, quando o trem ainda tentava entrar no trilho.

_*Zoro e Nami Flashback*_

_- Nós já discutimos sobre isso em Jaya... E também não justifica a forma como está me tratando agora. Eu já disse que está me machucando..._

- Se apenas isso lhe fizesse parar, mas... – Ele aproximou os lábios para perto do ouvido dela e passou a dizer coisas inaudíveis.

- Eu realmente me lembro de algumas coisas que você me disse na praia, enquanto estava inconsciente... Do seu desespero em me salvar... Então admita... Admita de uma vez que isso tudo não foi apenas compaixão...

*Fim do Flashback*

O rosto da ruiva havia corado violentamente e ela tentou esconder o constrangimento. Apesar de tudo, agradecia à Chimney por ter aparecido justamente naquela hora, assim não teria que responder aquela pergunta, pois nem mesmo ela sabia a resposta.

Enquanto raciocinava sobre o ocorrido, a pequena e inconveniente Chimney atacava mais uma vez, percebendo que a ruiva estava mais vermelha que o normal.

- Nami-Nee-Chan? Você está com febre? Ou será que tudo isso é por causa do Zoro-Nee-Chan?

- A-ah, o-o quê!? Do que você está falando sua pestinha!? – Nami agarrava a garota pelo cabelo e chacoalhava pelos ares enquanto Luffy ria da cena.

- Ba-Chan! Socorrooooo! – Pedia ajuda de forma desesperada.

Zoro que olhava o céu pelo vidro da janela fechada, sorria de modo benevolente ao se recordar das últimas façanhas com a ruiva.

_- Idiota..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os leitores fantasmas deixem seus comentários, ou vai ficar difícil ter o próximo capítulo aqui (:<strong>


	10. Quem vai morrer é você

**Yoo Galera!**  
><strong>Mil perdões por sempre chegar aqui pedindo desculpas pelo o atraso mais uma vez. Então, para deixá-los mais alegres, este capítulo está bem mais longo que os anteriores... Nem eu sabia que iria render tanto, já que o desfecho chegou num ponto inesperado. Espero que tenham paciência para ler este, pois contém fatos importantíssimos que serão completados no próximo capítulo. Eu fiz várias insinuações sobre Submundo (Lugar onde Joker e sua turma se encontra na saga de Punk Hazard) e inventei alguns acontecimentos no mundo do One Piece que seriam interessantes se existissem.<strong>  
><strong>Há muitas coisas que deixarei nas notas finais, porque tudo saiu de controle com a construção desse capítulo de Enies Lobby.<strong>  
><strong>Cólera, segredos, trapalhadas, sensações antigas, pancadaria, conselhos e surpresas estão presentes neste.<strong>

**Divirtam-se, crianças :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Quem vai morrer é você... [Pós Enies Lobby]<strong>

- Levantem a cauda do vestido direito, seus idiotas!

- Eu estou fazendo o possível Nami!

- É Nami! Seja mais delicada na hora de falar, ou então os jurados vão te confundir com um travesti disfarçado!

- Isso é impossível. Eu sou a mulher mais linda, talentosa e interessante dentre todas elas... – Nami principiava um sorriso persuasivo para si mesma, como se tivesse se convencido que o tal concurso de beleza já estivesse ganho. Já Usopp estava nocauteado e inconsciente no chão após o término de sua última frase. Chopper estava estremecido ao visualizar o atirador num coma momentâneo.

O atirador e o médico (modo Heavy Point) carregavam a imensa cauda do vestido de noiva da garota. O vestido longo num tomara que caia bem justo, de cetim, na tonalidade branca realçava o corpo curvilíneo, unido ao cintilante salto agulha. O pescoço carregava uma corrente de ouro requintada e um pingente em forma de gota, também de ouro. Usava uma pequena grinalda em forma de coroa e um véu de seda preso na mesma em conjunto com o um rabo de cavalo. Os fios ruivos da franja estavam desordenados de forma sofisticada, deixando o rosto mais emblemático. A face expressiva pela maquiagem bem acentuada deixava os traços da ruiva ainda mais maduros, ocasionando uma refinada simetria.

Robin estava de volta e todos os Mugiwaras esperavam em Water 7 o término da construção do novo navio. Enquanto isso, eles procuravam por alguns afazeres, e no caso de Nami, com todo o seu precioso dinheiro gasto na festa que Luffy deu após chegarem de Enies Lobby, não havia sobrado quase nada para contar história. Foi então que a garota encontrou com Usopp em uma de suas caminhadas pela cidade e imediatamente o garoto lhe informou sobre a inscrição de um concurso de beleza. O prêmio era nada mais, nada menos que trezentos mil berries. Na mesma hora a ruiva aceitou o desafio e puxou o atirador para o local do concurso no intuito de fazer a inscrição. No caminho encontraram com Chopper, que também foi obrigado a ajudar a companheira.

Quando chegaram ao local, havia uma fila quilométrica e repleta de moças bonitas. Nami julgara que seria difícil, pelo número de participantes. Quando pegou a ficha para preencher, reparou que havia alguns critérios e um deles exigia um parceiro que possuísse uma boa estatura. O concurso basicamente se resumia numa interpretação de um drama de 2 minutos, onde a dupla deveria usar qualquer objeto para interagir. Ambos deveriam trajar roupas de casamento. Ela não entendeu aquela exigência, mas sabia que precisaria de alguém com garbo e um porte físico atrativo. Então a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente foi...

* * *

><p><em>*Nami flashback*<em>

- Sanji-Kun! Preciso falar com você! – A navegadora adentrava no quarto onde todos os companheiros costumavam ficar hospedados.

- O Sanji saiu. Foi pegar alguns peixes pro jantar. – Robin respondia a navegadora que manteve o sorriso jovial intacto somente por mais dois segundos, pois teve a feição alegre quebrada em pedaços, dando lugar logo depois para uma carranca imensa.

- O quê!? Como ele ousa sair bem na hora em que mais preciso dele!

- Bem... O Zoro está atrás do escritório. Acho que no momento ele é o único que pode te ajudar, já que as inscrições acabam hoje. – A arqueologa esbanjava um riso de deboche, enquanto mantinha semi-aberto o livro que estava lendo, marcando a página que havia parado de ler com o dedo indicador.

- Não... Ele seria a última pessoa... E... Hey!? Como sabe que vou fazer a inscrição pro concurso? – Nami perguntava indignada, mas julgando pela atual expressão da companheira, era nítido que todos sabiam que ela estava desesperada por dinheiro, e Robin... Esta lia praticamente todos os jornais que passavam em suas mãos, inclusive os periódicos municipais.

- Bem... Em último caso terei que implorar para aquele marimo estúpido... – A ruiva começou a rumar para a porta.

- Boa sorte! – Robin sorria para a navegadora que havia saído irritada do cômodo. Seria humilhante pedir a ajuda dele para aquele concurso. Seu orgulho gritava de uma forma que, internamente se via surda, de tão humilhante que seria, mas... Nami parou na porta do quarto, se recordando de um fato irrefutável.

_**Zoro lhe devia dinheiro**__. Então, automaticamente ele teria obrigação de acompanhá-la, querendo ou não._

A ruiva sorriu de canto quando o espadachim havia aparecido em sua frente naquele exato momento.

*Fim do flashback*

* * *

><p><strong>- E a próxima concorrente é... Número noventa e sete!<strong>

Os aplausos eram incessantes. O anfiteatro estava cheio e a platéia aclamava a concorrente que entrava no palco. Uma jovem de pele alva e longos cabelos louros. O apresentador do concurso começava a conversar descontraidamente com a garota que se mantinha sorridente. O sorriso dela era tão contagiante e sublime que o público masculino babava consideravelmente.

Em Water 7 haviam atrizes e atores profissionais, portanto não seria fácil vencer aquela disputa, porém aquela garota não era uma atriz qualquer. Nami sabia que ela não seria fácil de derrotar, ainda mais depois de ver o objeto que a garota tinha em mãos...

- Aquela falsa... – Nami dizia em tom de ira enquanto serrava os dentes, prestando o máximo de atenção em todos os detalhes que englobavam a garota.

- Hey Nami, nós não podemos ficar aqui. Isso vai contra as regras do concurso... – Usopp cochichava, tentando sair de trás das cortinas.

- Nami, nos deixe ficar na platéia-

- Calados! Eu preciso entender a tática dessa garota! Ela me desafiou lá atrás com aquele báculo!

- Você vai pôr tudo a perder! Se ficarmos aqui isso vai te trazer problemas do mesmo jeito! – Usopp insistia, temendo ser pego por um dos seguranças do anfiteatro, mas o olhar sombrio que a ruiva lhe direcionou era mais sugestivo do que qualquer outra encrenca alheia.

- Será que o Zoro já terminou de se trocar? – Chopper indagava, temendo que o espadachim se perdesse no caminho para a ala dos concorrentes do auditório.

- Não se preocupe. O maquiador se encarregou de trazê-lo aqui. – A companheira respondia a questão do marimo não se perder.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não podem ficar desse lado do palco! – Uma mulher uniformizada, que parecia ser uma das encarregadas pela ordem do ambiente repreendia o trio que se escondia atrás das cortinas. Todos deram seus risinhos típicos de traquinagem.

- Desculpe... Nós acabamos nos perdendo no caminho para o banheiro... – Usopp suava frio e Chopper tremia espantosamente.

- Nós já estamos saindo! – A ruiva sorria sem graça e começou a andar de mansinho, no ímpeto de sair do local, deixando os dois companheiros se entenderem com a tal mulher. Ela permaneceu olhando para trás e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Ah, me desculpe...

Quando Nami encarou a face da pessoa a qual tinha esbarrado, teve uma ligeira surpresa estrondosa. Seus olhos arregalaram por instinto. Seu coração começou a acelerar de uma forma que o ar começava a se ausentar de seus pulmões. Ela perdeu totalmente a noção da realidade naquele instante, sentindo que o chão tinha sido tirado de seus pés e o teto de sua cabeça.

- V-você... – A ruiva articulou de forma sobressaltada.

- Ora... Há quanto tempo... _Na-chan_...

* * *

><p>Robin havia ficado tanto tempo dentro do quarto lendo, que resolveu sair para tomar um ar fresco. Caminhando em direção à costa, resolveu ir ao local onde Franky e Gallei-La estavam. Ao se aproximar do local, de longe era possível ver todos trabalhando arduamente.<p>

Franky percebeu a presença da morena quando a mesma havia comprimido consideravelmente a distância entre si e o navio. O marceneiro pulou de cima da proa no mesmo instante.

- Hey Robin, você não devia estar aqui!

- Como está o andamento do navio? – Sorria cinicamente.

- Tudo saindo nos conformes, mas o que está fazendo aqui? – Indagava o ciborgue.

- Tomando um ar fresco. Estava cansada de ficar apenas lendo...

- E os outros?

- Bem... Zoro e Nami estão num concurso de beleza, Sanji foi comprar comida, Luffy provavelmente está com Chimney fazendo alguma travessura por aí e os outros eu não sei.

- E que raios de concurso de beleza é esse? Não esperava que aquele espadachim carrancudo curtisse essas coisas.

- Ele não teve escolha. Foi arrastado por Nami.

- Aah... Isso explica tudo...

- Você acha? – A morena esbanjava um sorriso insinuativo.

- Bem... Esses dois têm uma relação um tanto-

- Enigmática?

- Eu diria estranha. – O marceneiro completou.

- Por quê? – Robin havia notado que Franky também tinha percebido algo distinto na relação da dupla briguenta e queria desvendar o que ele pensava sobre isso.

- Bem... Quando voltamos de Enies Lobby pra cá e tivemos todo aquele episódio com o Merry... Eu vi uma cena intrigante. – O ciborgue lançava um olhar circunspecto para a morena.

- Que tipo de cena? – Embora a morena mantivesse o semblante ponderado, ela estava curiosa em saber o que ele podia ter visto.

- Eles estavam... – Franky deu uma longa pausa antes de retornar. – _Brigando!_ – Afirmava com um sorriso engraçado.

A expressão de Robin era de desapontamento. O fato de Zoro e Nami brigar não era inédito.

- Tem certeza que não viu nada diferente disso? – Persistia em contestar.

- Sim. Zoro alegou que foi assediado quando ela o salvou de morrer afogado.

A cara de Robin foi de espanto. Aquela era uma informação inacreditável. Várias teorias sobre o casal passaram pela cabeça da arqueologa e ela passou a sorrir repentinamente. Já Franky, estranhava aquela reação e se perguntava se ela sabia sobre algo relacionado aos dois.

- Hey... Por acaso aqueles dois mantém uma relação assim no navio? Isso não é um pouco complicado por ambos serem piratas?

Embora Robin tivesse sorrido com o que o marceneiro havia dito, ela já havia cogitado várias hipóteses sobre o que aconteceria futuramente com os dois. No mesmo momento lançou um olhar sugestivo para o ciborgue que pareceu entender a situação.

- Bem... Seja como for, nós não temos nada a ver com isso! – O marceneiro virava de costas para a morena. – Vou voltar para o navio.

- Certo. Então bom trabalho! – A arqueologa também havia se virado, e passou a rumar para a cidade, mas Franky havia gritado.

- Robin! Guarde segredo!

- Pode deixar!

* * *

><p>Nami continuou imóvel e sem reações após esbarrar com um homem alto, de cabelos louros ondulados na altura do pescoço, pele alva e os olhos no tom roxo acinzentado. Trajava roupas sociais, que basicamente eram: Uma camisa, calça e sapatos pretos e um colete cinza por cima da camisa. O sujeito tinha uma aparência nobre, elegante e diáfano, semelhante a um anjo, mas a ruiva parecia estar na frente de um demônio, pois suas reações foram as piores possíveis.<p>

- O que você está fazendo aqui...!? – A navegadora deu uma longa pausa antes de continuar. – _Cain..._

- Assim você me deixa triste... Eu pensei que você diria que estava com saudades... Por que esse espanto...? – O sujeito principiava um sorriso de escárnio enquanto se aproximava da ruiva.

- Como me achou Cain!? – A pergunta da navegadora soava como uma intimação. Ela estava tensa. O cenho franzido e os punhos cerrados mostravam a apreensão diante do tal homem.

- A questão não é como te achei, mas sim... – O loiro se achegou vagarosamente à ruiva e aproximou seu rosto para perto do dela. - _As contas que precisamos acertar... Na-Chan_... – A voz rouca e ousada vibrava de forma provocadora, causando uma cólera descomedida na garota. No mesmo instante Nami avançou sobre ele, lançando um tapa na direção de sua face, mas ele agarrou rapidamente a mão dela, dispondo-a de forma alusiva à um rato encurralado por um gato.

- Onde estão seus modos, Na-Chan...?

- M-Me diga como me achou!? – Nami dizia tal frase num tom de voz grave. Sua fúria era expressa através do olhar que exaltava aversão. Cain sorriu de modo significativo e ela entendia muito bem.

- Quer mesmo saber como te achei...? _Gata ladra...¹_ – O sorriso malicioso continuava firme, de um modo que irritava completamente a navegadora.

Os dois estavam próximos de modo considerável e ele ainda segurava a mão dela.

- Gata ladra? Por que está me chamando assim?

- Ora... Você não sabe!?

- Não sei sobre o quê? – A ruiva começava a se exaltar ainda mais por não entender o que o loiro dizia.

- Se você não sabe... Não sou eu que vou estragar a surpresa. Logo você vai descobrir...

**- E a próxima concorrente é a de número noventa e oito!**

Nami e Cain continuaram se encarando por mais alguns segundos, mas ele soltou a mão dela e se afastou, virando de costas para a mesma.

- Seja como for, você é a próxima e não precisa se atrasar por minha causa. – Olhava para o número preso no vestido, na altura do busto. - Estarei na platéia torcendo por sua vitória e... – O loiro moveu o rosto para a direção da garota e voltou a pronunciar coisas que a deixaria ainda mais irritada.

_- Mais tarde nos vemos._ – Cain saia do local onde Nami estava e se dirigia ao corredor. A ruiva estava se sentindo mal. Há muito tempo não se encontrava com ele e se perguntava como tinha descoberto onde ela estava.

A garota estava em posição de alarme, completamente abismada e se perguntando por que seu antigo companheiro de furtos havia aparecido repentinamente em Water 7.

Cain participou de muitos roubos em conjunto com Nami no East Blue, pouco antes da mesma virar pirata. Naquela época o loiro facilitava a entrada da garota em várias festas de elite, e no final delas, quando conseguiam desfalcar vários baús repletos de ouro e jóias preciosas, fugiam da forma mais descarada possível. De certa forma, havia uma forte cumplicidade na relação profissional dos dois e boa parte do dinheiro que a garota saqueou para saldar sua dívida com Arlong foi realizada na época em que trabalhou com Cain. Um dos últimos desfalques que fizeram foi no South Blue, onde a ruiva e o loiro se desentenderam e se separaram. Tudo por causa de um _convite_ feito por um dos homens mais perigosos no mundo do roubo. A discórdia que tiveram, ocasionou uma ameaça feita quando a ruiva recusou o convite de se juntar a facção dos tapeadores mais astuciosos e sagazes dos quatro mares e da Grandline. Nami se encaixava no perfil, pois suas habilidades como ladra eram excepcionais. Ela era valiosa demais para trabalhar por conta própria e sua capacidade salientaria a necessidade do líder de Cain, o condutor da facção de tapeadores mais conhecida e temida, até mesmo por piratas. O nome da facção é Kurokaze.

Naquele momento, Nami estava convicta de que Cain viera cobrar uma resposta positiva sobre fazer uma aliança à facção, e também por ter roubado uma determinada jóia do loiro que seria enviada diretamente para o chefe da Kurokaze. Eles não perdoariam aquele deslize e sabia que um dia teria de enfrentá-los.

Nesse instante, a garota se relembrou do episódio dramático que participou no South Blue. Se lembrar daquilo, fez com que sua paz interior fosse tirada de si na mesma hora, desde que se recordou de seu nível como uma ladra na época. - _Talvez uma ladra mais putrefata quanto uma bactéria alojada na ferida de um defunto_. – Pensava a ruiva.

**- Concorrente de número noventa e oito, você está escondida em algum lugar da platéia ou será que desistiu após a atuação da última participante!?** – O apresentador perguntava de forma animada, mas todos ali sabiam que aquilo fazia parte de sua performance para distrair o público até que a competidora aparecesse. Relutantemente Nami caminhou em lentos passos para o palco, porém sua mente estava completamente atordoada e aquela altura o concurso não fazia a menor diferença para a mesma. Na verdade sua vontade era de sair dali e correr para longe de tudo e de todos. Seu passado como ladra vindo à tona daquela forma, naquelas circunstâncias, era um tanto perturbador pelas coisas que ela havia feito naquela época. Estava se sentindo a mais terrível das pecadoras, pois além de se tratar de lembranças sombrias, ela sabia que naquela ocasião estava se deixando corromper totalmente pela ganância.

**- Aplausos para ela!**

Nami entrou no palco e cumprimentou a platéia afoita e barulhenta enquanto seus olhos insistiam em permanecer semicerrados por causa do conjunto de luzes realçadas que lhe rodeavam.

**- Olhem só para ela! E que belo par de olhos intimidadores os seus!** – O apresentador descrevia animadamente sobre um dos traços marcantes de Nami para o público, porém o que todos não sabiam era que aquela expressão temível e firmemente impenetrável como uma rocha não fazia parte do roteiro que ela havia escrito para o concurso. A ruiva procurou por Cain em meio as mais de setecentas pessoas da platéia e de longe seu olhar podia ser sentido por ele como flechas envenenadas.

**- Pronta?**

- Mais do que nunca.

* * *

><p>- Hey Usopp...? Você acha que a Nami tem chances de ganhar...?<p>

- Ela tem chances sim... DE FAZER COM QUE TUDO VÁ POR ÁGUA ABAIXO! Olha só para onde nos mandaram! Nós a ajudamos, então por que estamos aqui? Isso não é justo! – O atirador reclamava para a rena o fato de estarem presos numa cela que havia no anfiteatro, já que a chefe dos seguranças suspeitou que a dupla fosse contratada por alguma candidata para arruinar a apresentação das demais. Por ora eles ficariam presos até o final do concurso.

- Será que o Zoro vai conseguir interpretar? Fico me perguntando se ele conseguiu decorar as falas da cena que a Nami inventou.

- Eu não sei e não quero saber! Quero mais é que ela perca! – Usopp cruzava os braços, indignado com o fato de ser preso injustamente.

- Usopp você é muito mal! É por isso que o Luffy não te chamou de volta!

- Fique só vendo Chopper... Logo ele virá até mim e pedirá desculpas de joelhos! – O atirador afirmava convicto.

- Sério? – A rena sorria alegremente, pois acreditava em tudo que Usopp dizia.

***BLAAAM***

- Que barulho foi esse!?

- Parece o som de um...

- TEMPORAL! – A rena e o atirador diziam em uníssono, temendo que Nami e Zoro estivessem se apresentando naquele exato momento, pois a _cena intrigante_ dos dois podia render críticas ruins por parte dos jurados.

* * *

><p>No palco, toda a platéia assistia a dupla se encarar. Nami mirava Zoro com muita fúria, e ele também a afrontava na mesma intensidade. Os dois seguravam suas devidas armas, enquanto atentavam para os próximos movimentos que ambos fariam. O figurino associado da dupla propagava o paradoxo da interpretação. Zoro também estava com vestimentas de casamento, porém sua gravata estava solta.<p>

Os olhos da ruiva arfavam o fogo de sua cólera em demasia. Empunhava o Clima Tact com precisão, pronta para lançar bolhas com temperaturas aleatórias a qualquer momento.

Zoro difundia as trevas de seu olhar de forma aterrorizante. Brandia suas duas espadas, uma em cada mão e seus próximos golpes não conteria o mínimo de misericórdia.

- Por que me deixou plantada naquele altar?

- Por que me traiu com seu ex-parceiro de trabalho?

As falas de Zoro incomodavam a ruiva, pois achava satírico saber que seu ex-comparsa de roubos estava assistindo aquela cena.

- Por que você não me deu escolhas... E não adianta se justificar. Toda a dor que senti ao te esperar naquela catedral me fez perceber o quanto teria me arrependido de passar a vida inteira ao lado de um... Animal... - A voz que saia audível o suficiente para deixar a platéia alarmada expressava uma espécie de revolta feita por uma mulher fria que havia tido seu coração tirado de dentro do peito.

Alguns segundos após a ruiva terminar seu discurso depressivo, o moreno sorriu cinicamente.

- Isso é uma ironia, afinal você odeia animais... O que estava pensando quando quis se casar comigo? Me domesticar? – Os risos incessantes após a consumação da frase fez com que a ruiva procurasse pela imagem de Cain na multidão, mas suas vistas não haviam o encontrado. Antes que pudesse voltar a procurá-lo novamente teve de se concentrar para sua próxima fala.

- Você não serve nem como bicho de estimação. Seu destino é morrer aqui e agora! – Nami correu para perto de Zoro, pronta para desferir um golpe com sua arma, mas teve uma ligeira surpresa. Avistou Cain do outro lado do palco, atrás das cortinas. A garota não conseguiu continuar com a encenação e parou no meio do caminho, ainda alarmada por ver o loiro ali. Zoro estranhou a atitude da ruiva e se perguntou internamente por que raios ela havia parado de interpretar aquilo que haviam ensaiado durante horas.

Ela continuou parada por mais um tempo. A platéia e os juízes começaram a estranhar aquilo. Logo o tempo da cena acabaria e se eles não terminassem de contracenar, estariam desclassificados. Zoro não soube o que fazer. Indignado, olhou para trás e então teve a visão de um homem alto e loiro, sorrindo cinicamente para a navegadora.

_- Quem é esse cara? Por que ele está olhando para ela desse jeito?_ – O espadachim perguntava para si mesmo. Várias teorias passaram por sua cabeça, mas ele sabia que precisava ser racional naquele momento, tirar a ruiva daquele frenesi e salvar a interpretação dos dois no concurso.

Relutantemente passou a caminhar para perto da navegadora, que ainda matinha o olhar fixo no ex-companheiro e que se encontrava logo atrás das cortinas. Quando por fim encolheu a extensão entre ambos, olhou ternamente para a companheira que esbanjava expressões diferentes do que estava acostumado a ver. Ela parecia mais adulta, mais cordata e séria... Foi então que se lembrou de algo que provavelmente a traria de volta para o palco, e como não restava mais tempo, teve de fazê-lo o quanto antes.

Quando Nami de por si, Zoro já estava ali, lhe puxando para perto dele ao encostar uma de suas mãos nas costas despidas dela. Por instinto, Nami levou a palma da mão ao peito do moreno.

Quando a ruiva lançou um olhar curioso para o companheiro, ele resolveu se justificar.

- _Quem vai morrer é você..._ – Deu uma longa pausa antes de retornar. _De amores por mim..._ – Foi então que repentinamente seus lábios se encostaram quase como um toque de pérolas. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que seus olhos encontrassem os dele e então mantivessem um contato visual desigual. Ela não esperava por aquilo, mas também não chegou a incomodá-la, pois aquele contato não era um beijo. Era apenas... _Um toque_...

Após isso, os juízes constataram que o tempo da interpretação havia acabado e então todos da platéia se levantaram para aplaudir a última cena de pé.  
>Os dois continuaram parados, ainda próximos o suficiente para manter o inesperado "beijo". A ruiva manteve-se séria, mas aquela fala que ele havia improvisado foi realmente surpreendente. Zoro era de fato um homem imprevisível. Ele havia lhe xingado inúmeras vezes quando o obrigou a participar do concurso junto com ela, então seu último feito foi mesmo uma tática de mestre.<p>

Os aplausos eram incessantes, e os dois ainda continuaram parados naquela posição, mas Zoro direcionou um olhar nebuloso para o tal homem que observava a cena logo atrás.

As cortinas se fecharam, e tudo ficou escuro. Nami se afastou do espadachim rapidamente. Embora o ambiente estivesse denso, era possível ver a garota caminhando na direção do loiro. Zoro não estava entendendo aquilo. Ela saiu sem lhe dizer nada, então num impulso alargou os passos, alcançou a ruiva e lhe pegou pelo braço.

- Aonde você vai? Quem é esse cara?

- Me larga. Isso não é da sua conta...

- Eu não sei se você ainda não percebeu, mas acabamos de enfrentar o mundo para salvar Robin. Acha mesmo que vou permitir que saia daqui ao lado de um estranho?

- Não me faça rir. Você faz tudo isso apenas pensando na preocupação que Luffy tem para conosco. Não sei se você ainda se deu conta, mas antes de vocês eu vivia sozinha e à deriva de muitos perigos, então não se dê ao trabalho tentar me proteger forçadamente. - No mesmo instante, Nami desvencilhou-se do espadachim e lançou um olhar de impaciência para o mesmo. Já ele se manteve parado e deixou-a ser conduzida pelo tal homem logo depois.

* * *

><p>Nami ainda estava vestida de noiva, quando passou a seguir cautelosamente o loiro. Eles haviam chegado à costa de Water 7, e o céu já estava ficando alaranjado, pois em breve anoiteceria. Sua feição mostrava uma revolta abafada. O olhar cabisbaixo não fez com que ela percebesse a repentina aproximação de Cain.<p>

- Por que está tão calada? Não vai me dizer o que anda fazend-

- Cala a boca! Diga logo o que quer e me deixe em paz! – A voz tenebrosa da garota ocasionou um sorriso de canto no loiro.

- O que quero...? Você sabe bem o que quero. Ou melhor... O que queremos... – Cain não parava de esbanjar sorrisos insinuativos. Aquilo alimentava ainda mais a fúria da garota.

- Eu já disse que não vou me juntar a vocês! Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso!?

O loiro ficou em silêncio alguns segundos e não cortou o contato visual com a ruiva nem por um segundo. Seu olhar firme mostrava o quanto estava determinado em cumprir seus objetivos naquela ilha.

- Na-Chan... Você não é burra. Pelo contrário. É inteligente o suficiente para saber que... VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA! – O tom furioso do ex-companheiro de Nami mostrava que sua paciência já havia sido ultrapassada. Ela o encarou atônita e logo depois ele voltou a se exaltar com a mesma.

- Você cometeu um crime terrível... _**Ousou roubar o Rei dos Ladrões!**_ Achou que ficaria impune!? Achou mesmo que se esconder atrás de uma tripulação pirata faria com que esse tropeço fosse esquecido? Você já está me irritando Nami... Não se atreva a brincar conosco, ou coisas terríveis acontecerão...

Nami mostrava sua indignação e aversão através do olhar receoso. Ela não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- _Jerlock_ se tornou o Rei dos Ladrões!? – Abismada, Nami mencionava o nome do chefe da facção de tapeadores.

- Isso mesmo. E ele precisa de você. – Afirmava convicto.

- Espera... Como posso saber se essa afirmação é verídica? Não soube nada a respeito pela mídia! O que garante que isso realmente seja verdade?

- Ora, Na-Chan... Esse é um acontecimento recente e tal fato tem circulado no momento apenas no Submundo. Nem mesmo as Entidades Governamentais estão sabendo como lidar com tamanha confusão, por isso não tem deixado a informação vazar. Apenas alguns veículos de comunicação independentes estão espalhando a notícia. Nos últimos tempos o índice de assaltos e desfalques em Museus tem crescido gradativamente. Isso me lembra algo sobre a era dos Piratas... Depois que Jerlock foi nomeado com este título, várias quadrilhas ao redor do mundo têm tido inúmeros Órgãos Nacionais como alvo para latrocínios. Tem certeza que tem lido jornais nas últimas semanas? – A navegadora ficou assombrada, mas era fato que não tinha lido muitos jornais desde que voltaram de Skypiea. E as coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas quando a tripulação se encontrou com Aokiji e com Merry tendo de ser consertado. Foram distrações demais para não ter percebido algo tão terrível acontecendo no mundo a fora.

Cain observou as reações da garota, e passou a se aproximar mais uma vez, encurtando a extensão entre ambos. Ela estava tentando raciocinar sobre sua situação, agora que seria perseguida pelo Rei dos Ladrões, e consequentemente tendo Cain em sua cola.

- Vocês me perdoarão se aceitar o convite da Kurokaze...? - Não soube o que dizer naquele momento, mas sabia que havia somente um jeito de fazer com que o roubo daquela jóia fosse anulado.

- Exato. Essa é a melhor escolha que você pode fazer.

Nami suspendeu o diálogo ali. Não teve mais o que falar. Ela sabia quais eram suas opções e chances de sair ilesa. Havia feito sua escolha e estava determinada em decidir naquele momento.

- Nesse caso... – A ruiva rapidamente instalou as três partes do Clima Tact, se posicionando para um combate.

- Você... Não está pensando em me enfrentar? Está...? Sabe que não tem chance... – O loiro esbanjou um sorriso cínico.

– Se for para morrer... Que seja lutando. – O olhar firme, e a determinação da garota era exposto pela forma em que a mesma empunhava sua arma.

- Não vai chamar nem um de seus companheiros para te ajudar...?

- Claro que não. Essa luta é entre eu você. Não os coloque no meio de _nossos_ problemas.

- Hmm... Você parece ter mudado um pouco, Na-Chan... Em outra época, você... – Se movimentou rapidamente para trás da ruiva, que nem não percebeu sua presença, completando a frase. – _Nunca faria isso_.

- Tem razão. Talvez eu tenha me tornado... _Um pouco sentimental_... e...- **THUNDERBOLT!** – Uma bolha de eletricidade foi solta na direção do loiro e por pouco, mas muito pouco o ataque da ruiva não o pegou, pois o mesmo se esquivou rapidamente e se afastou para longe logo em seguida.

- Como você... Que tipo de arma é essa!? – Perguntava sobressaltado.

- O tipo que... Destrói a cara de idiotas como você! – A ruiva respondia exasperada. Cain não havia gostado dos métodos que ela havia exibido naquele momento. Decidiu então que era hora de contra-atacar.

- Isso é o que vamos ver... – O loiro correu rapidamente na direção da navegadora, no ímpeto de acertar um vigoroso chute em sua barriga, e foi o que aconteceu, porém, o corpo da garota se desfez como fumaça. Aquilo era uma miragem.

Mais uma vez o mesmo não entendeu as artimanhas dela e quando resolveu se virar, Nami desferiu um embate com o Clima Tact, resultando a colisão da arma com o rosto do loiro, que consequentemente adejou para o outro lado, caindo de costas no chão. Ele podia sentir a dor do forte impacto latejando em seu rosto. Rapidamente resolveu se levantar, enquanto esfregava a bochecha machucada.

Nami permaneceu parada, ainda em posição de ataque. Cain a encarou com fúria. Se perguntou onde Nami havia arrumado uma arma tão perigosa. Ele sabia que ela daria trabalho se continuasse nesse ritmo, então resolveu apelar para aquilo que sabia fazer de melhor.

- Nami... Você sabe o que aconteceu com _aquela garota_...?

Automaticamente a ruiva desfez um pouco sua postura enrijecida e lançou-lhe um olhar melancólico.

- Eu não quero saber absolutamente nada _sobre ela_...

- Tem certeza? Ela estava muito feliz vivendo com sua família naquela vila, antes de você aparecer e estragar tudo. – Cain arriscou se aproximar ainda mais da ruiva e continuar dizendo coisas que estavam lhe deixando ainda mais deprimida. – Você não pode apagar o passado. Não pode ser humana o suficiente para se lembrar das coisas terríveis que fez sem ao menos se sentir culpada... Ou... – Nami havia desfeito sua posição rija e dado lugar a uma feição sorumbática. Cain completou a frase. – _Saber o que aquela garota anda fazendo hoje_... – Quando Cain terminou a frase, rapidamente desferiu um soco na direção do rosto da ruiva. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir e apenas fechou os olhos por impulso.

- Aah... O quê!? – O loiro surpreendeu-se.

- Usando táticas sujas para encurralar uma garota. Isso é bem típico de ladrões...

Zoro havia aparecido na frente da companheira no último instante e disposto suas espadas no ímpeto de protegê-la. Já o loiro se afastou e observou o sangue escorrer pela mão, pois a lâmina da espada lhe feriu razoavelmente.

- Você... – Cain articulava com furor.

Nami virou o rosto para encarar o espadachim. A última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era que alguém da tripulação estivesse ali.

- Como você chegou até aqui!? – Nami protestava, pois não queria vê-lo ali, se metendo em _seus negócios_.

- Eu te segui. – Sorriu de canto.

- Não acredito que não te vi se aproximando... – A expressão desacreditada, decepcionada consigo mesma era notável.

- Seja como for, não precisa se esforçar mais. Eu assumo daqui. – Zoro resolvia o dito problema da ruiva no intuito de enfrentar Cain num combate. Mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação para a navegadora.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou permitir que você se meta nos meus problemas!

- E eu não vou permitir que outro cara se aproxime de uma companheira para levá-la embora! – Rebateu incivilizadamente.

Nami se sensibilizou com o que o espadachim havia dito. Ele estava mesmo disposto a lutar por ela? Sentiu uma forte nostalgia quando o mesmo também havia se arriscado por ela em Arlong Park.

- Zoro... Você não...-

- Se esse cara te raptar para longe, _quem vai controlar o __**novo**__ navio?_ Precisamos da navegadora para seguir o curso ou então-

- **O-QUÊ?** – Nami deu uma forte bofetada na cabeça do companheiro. – Quer dizer que eu só presto pra navegar? É isso!? Quando é que vai parar de ser tão insensível!? Você sequer pensa nos sentimentos dos seus companheiros e fica aí bancando o super herói! Já estou cansada de- **AAAAAH!** – Cain já havia se aproximado da dupla e desfechado uma sequência de golpes com um par de Sais. O ladrão manuseava as armas com muita precisão e Zoro não esperava que pudesse ser pego desprevenido.

- Por que não disse que ele usava essas adagas orientais, sua bruxa? Não está vendo que estou com uma espada a menos!?

- Por que... Por que... Ora, eu me esqueci seu idiota!

- O que esperava de um ladrão como eu...? Roronoa Zoro...? – O sorriso malicioso do loiro rendeu uma cara insatisfeita do espadachim. Os dois estavam com suas respectivas armas pressionadas entre si, onde faziam uma força descomunal para não desvencilharem-se.

Nami ficou parada observando a cena. Teria de pensar em algo para fazer com que Cain desistisse de levá-la. Ela sabia que ele era forte, mas o pior seria se Jerlock mandasse seus piores homens atrás dela. Automaticamente a garota começou a raciocinar sobre os fatos e então teve uma idéia que poderia fazer com que o líder dos tapeadores pensasse duas vezes antes de tentar raptá-la.

- Zoro! – O espadachim virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado da ruiva. Ela mantinha o cenho franzido e o olhar firme. Dois segundos depois ela sorriu ternamente, esperando que ele entendesse o recado.

- Heh... Se você quer assim... Então tá... – Zoro sorriu e conseguiu ligeiramente desprender suas espadas do enlace dos sais de Cain. Afastou-se de forma veloz, guardou uma espada na bainha e segurou a outra.

- Por que guardou uma espada? Por acaso acha que pode conter o ataque dos meus sais com apenas uma?

- Nami... Não pretendo me segurar. – Dizia ríspido.

- Se você fizesse isso, eu é que não iria me segurar e te socaria até a morte. – Respondia atrevida.

Cain não entendia o grau de sincronismo nos diálogos entre a dupla. Se perguntava se Nami levava mesmo a vida de pirata a sério, mas ele não conseguia acreditar totalmente, pois sabia o quão gananciosa ela era. Tudo aquilo só podia ser uma atuação brilhante e aquele espadachim certamente estava sendo usado. Não havia outra explicação.

- Se já terminaram esse diálogo fajuto de piratas, agora é minha vez de contra-atacar! – Cain passou a correr na direção do espadachim, enquanto empunhava os sais.

Zoro dispôs para trás o braço que segurava a espada e segurou o antebraço intencionando pegar impulso.

- Ittoryuu...

- Dê adeus a sua vida deplorável de pirata! – O loiro afirmava ao acometer com demasia os sais.

**- Sanjuroku Pound Hou!** – Ao realizar o veemente movimento com a espada, o ar comprimido que foi transformado num projétil em forma de espiral acertava diretamente o alvo. O possante golpe causou um profundo corte no abdome do loiro. O som da queda mostrava o quão alto a técnica poderia lançar seu alvo.

Ainda caído, o loiro ouviu passos. Estes que eram de Nami. A ruiva o encarou com irritação.

- Não adianta Cain. Por mais forte que seja, tem que se esforçar muito para chegar ao nível do Zoro.

- Obrigado. – O moreno gritava de longe.

- Não agradeça Zoro. Vou acrescentar o valor do elogio na dívida.

- Bruxa!

Cain se levantou com muita dificuldade, mas não conseguiu ficar de pé. Permaneceu sentado, e passou a mão pelo ferimento no abdome, o que acarretou uma porção de sangue na mesma. A ruiva se aproximou lentamente.

- Posso te dar uma sugestão...? – Aproximou-se ainda mais dele, antes de retornar. - Desista de mim.

- Desistir de você...? Impossível. - O loiro franziu o cenho. Ele estava ali a mando do Rei dos Ladrões. Ele não desistiria de seu desígnio tão facilmente.

- Pois deveria... E você sabe exatamente por quê. – Nami sorriu de canto. – Se você é um leitor tão assíduo de jornais, deve saber exatamente de onde a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha recentemente voltou, e... Não acredito que alguém tão sábio quanto Jerlock persiga um bando que se infiltrou num dos Quartéis Generais da Marinha, apenas para salvar _uma companheira_, entende?

- Está dizendo que Monkey D. Luffy e seus comparsas virão atrás de nós?

- E destruirá o covil de vocês em dois tempos, afinal... – Ela sorriu jovialmente antes de terminar. –_**Ele é o homem que se tornará o Rei dos Piratas.**_ Um título muito mais elevado que o seu precioso chefe que acabou de se tornar o Rei dos Ladrões, não acha? – Nami usou de seus mais baixos artifícios para coagir seu ex-companheiro e ele sabia que aquelas palavras tinham muito fundamento.

- Você ouviu, não é? Desista de levá-la, senão te cortarei em mil pedaços. – Zoro havia se aproximado da navegadora e completado a ameaça que a mesma tinha começado.

- Ora... Não me diga que prefere continuar vivendo essa vida miserável de pirata ao lado desse cara... Você não está mostrando seu real caráter na frente dele, está...?

A ruiva fechou os punhos e automaticamente os apertou com força. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer com que Zoro desconfiasse ainda mais dela? Quem ele pensava que era por dizer algo tão ofensivo sobre seu companheiro? Zoro não tinha a melhor das personalidades, mas ela reconhecia todo o esforço que ele havia feito por ela.

- Esse cara... Me salvou...

O espadachim arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava lhe defendendo?

- O que vocês fizeram por mim? Quando deixei claro sobre minha situação com o Arlong, vocês não moveram um dedo para fazer nada! – Protestava exasperada.

- Francamente Nami... Isto era um problema seu... Por que está nos culpando por algo que não tínhamos a menor obrigação de fazer...? – O loiro contestava indelicadamente.

Nami sentia uma ira descomunal tomar conta de si. Luffy e os outros também não tinham nenhuma obrigação com ela, mas fizeram sem pedir nada em troca. A ruiva encarou o rapaz com furor.

- Você... É desprezível... – A navegadora direcionava um olhar demasiando repulsa. A expressão tensa e completamente aborrecida dela ocasionava ao ladrão uma vontade explícita de rir. E foi o que o mesmo fez sem se conter.

- Ahahahaha hahahaha hahaha, Na-Chan... Você sempre teve um excelente senso de humor! Confesso que quase acreditei que você realmente estava levando todo esse teatrinho ridículo ao lado desses piratas amadores a sério. – Após dar uma pausa ao riso debochado, voltou a encará-la com cinismo. – Sei exatamente o que está fazendo... Está usando esses pobres coitados apenas para salvar sua pele. Uma tática sábia, porém sórdida e típica de você. Agora me diga... Como faz para mantê-los tão fiéis como cães de guarda?

Nami estava abismada com tamanho cinismo. Ela já havia deixado de ser uma garotinha traiçoeira desde que Luffy e os outros provaram ser dignos de sua não merecida confiança e vida miserável.

- Você... Não sabe de nada... – Nami mantinha o olhar cabisbaixo, ainda muito indignada com todas aquelas palavras absurdas, mas Cain continuou com as provocações.

- Um exemplo é ele... – Apontava para Zoro que permanecia ao lado da companheira. – Como pode andar por aí com um tipinho desses...? Ele é só um pobre coitado que vivia de recompensas pra sobreviver... – Dava um longa pausa antes de continuar. - Um mísero andarilho necessitado... – O olhar extremamente sombrio que esbanjava desprezo era direcionado ao espadachim que se manteve em silêncio.

Nami sentia que a ira estava engasgada em sua garganta. Não conseguiu falar, pois sua mente tentava processar algo que pudesse fazer com que as palavras do ladrão perdessem o sentido. De fato, Zoro não era uma pessoa que possuía riquezas ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse um alto valor material, mas ele possuía algo muito mais precioso. Algo que seu antigo companheiro de furtos jamais poderia ter.

- Você... Não tem o mínimo de dignidade ou honra para falar do Zoro... Então... _Não se dirija a ele dessa forma!_ – As últimas palavras foram entoadas de uma maneira mais ofensiva.

O espadachim se sentia surpreendido com o que a ruiva estava fazendo. Ele não se lembrava de ser defendido por ela em nenhuma situação. Havia mais coisas que não sabia sobre ela, e ele estava descobrindo uma delas naquele momento.

- Dignidade? Honra? Que eu saiba isto é inexistente no mundo dos piratas. Quer que eu acredite que esse cara tem alguma dignidade? Um espadachim que honra seus compromissos? Um ex-caçador de recompensas com dignidade? Isso é muito irônico, Na-Chan...

- Você nunca vai entender o que é isso, Cain. Você é uma pessoa ilícita demais para compreender sobre os valores de um homem que mantém a honra intacta...

- Honra? Por que deveria me importar com isso? Eu tenho tudo que sequer poderia sonhar! A cada dia acumulo mais e mais riquezas! A cada dia aprendo novos truques sobre como furtar as relíquias mais valiosas do planeta! Estou no meio da alta nobreza e tenho toda a sociedade a meu favor... – Deu uma prolixa interrupção antes de completar. - Eu tenho o mundo aos meus pés!

- Você não-

- Nami... – Zoro lançou um olhar mortífero para a ruiva. Ela se sentiu coagida, mas cedeu ao olhar que parecia ter feito com que ela se mantivesse calada e ele assumisse dali. O espadachim sabia que a navegadora não convenceria seu ex-companheiro de roubo apenas com palavras.

- Por que está tão necessitado a ponto de pedir que uma garota frágil vá com você...? Você não disse que tem tudo e todos a seus pés? – Zoro redarguia o ladrão. – Você diz que é rico e que é um dos subordinados do cara que é o Rei dos Ladrões, e... – Antes de continuar, Zoro encarou Cain de forma penetrante e intensa. Pensou em todas as coisas horríveis que o loiro havia dito à sua companheira e tornou a dizer.

- _Você diz ter tudo... Mas no fundo... __**Não tem nada**__..._ – Uma pobre alma vazia que vaga a procura de mais riquezas, fama e poder para preencher um buraco do tamanho de um infinito abismo no peito. Isto é o que acontece com você, não é mesmo?

Cain afrontou Zoro seriamente. Ele notara que o espadachim fazia o tipo estúpido, porém expressou uma compostura brilhante. Se todas as palavras de Nami fossem verdade, então o Ex-Caçador de Piratas fazia jus a um verdadeiro título de espadachim, e Cain julgara esse atributo raro, porém desnecessário. Embora tivesse o ego ferido, ele se recusava a perder a postura civilizada por causa de Zoro. Levantou com dificuldades do chão e delicadamente limpou as vestes sujas com a areia da praia. O corte extenso em seu abdome ainda sangrava, mas ele resolveu ignorar este fato.

- Sendo assim, você escolhe Na-Chan... Rei dos Piratas ou Rei dos Ladrões... Mas saiba que vou intervir em sua escolha. Um dia nos reencontraremos... – O loiro sabia que seria burrice enfrentar uma tripulação pirata que perdia as estribeiras por algo tão banal como o resgate de uma companheira, ao julgar dele. Quando chegasse ao Submundo, reportaria todo o ocorrido a seu chefe, e então eles pensariam no que fazer para castigá-la, afinal, _ladrão que roubava ladrão, não merecia perdão_. Esse era o lema da facção.

O loiro passou ao lado da dupla e lançou um olhar intimidador. Logo depois caminhou para longe.

No mesmo instante, Nami correu para o lado oposto, na direção de uma das pontes que havia na margem. Zoro a seguiu.

A ruiva sabia que o moreno estava logo atrás, mas apenas ignorou a presença dele e resolveu se escorar na borda da ponte para pensar sobre o ocorrido. Ficou fitando o horizonte do oceano por um tempo.

Mesmo sem paciência, Zoro permaneceu em silêncio por longos minutos. Mas o sol estava quase se pondo e ele precisava tirar a ruiva dali.

- Nami?

- O que foi?

- Até quando vai ficar aí pensando sobre algo que não vale a pena?

- Por que isso te incomodaria? – O semblante enfadado da garota chamava a atenção do espadachim

- Por que logo anoitece e você ainda está vestida assim.

- Você também está vestido de noivo. Então pare de me encher o saco e suma daqui.

Embora quisesse, Zoro não iria discutir com ela. Sabia que a mesma havia passado por turbulências psicológicas intensas. Se fosse para dizer algo, seriam palavras animadoras.

- Você... Arrasou com aquele cara...

- Não deveria se orgulhar disso... - Nami lançou-lhe um olhar circunspecto.

- O que você disse a ele foram palavras dignas e-

- Não! Não foi! Eu sou a última pessoa que pode falar sobre dignidade e honra! Ainda mais com você, que é um espadachim tão íntegro... Eu não passo de uma ladra mesquinha. Não tenho nem o direito de dividir o mesmo chão que você.

- O quê? Pare com isso Nami... Por que está sendo tão dramát-

- Não é drama. São fatos. – Interrompia exaltada.

A ruiva fitava seriamente Zoro, e seu olhar expressava revolta e imponência. Todas aquelas feições unidas à maquiagem magnífica no rosto da ruiva, fazia com que seus reflexos fossem mais maduros e bonitos.

- Eu já vivi drama demais pra me agarrar a mais um... Zoro...

O moreno franziu o cenho, um tanto surpreendido com a navegadora, mas ele não gostava nada do que estava ouvindo. O tom que ela usava era incomum.

Ela saiu andando enquanto segurava as laterais do vestido para se locomover mais rápido.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou embora...

- Embora...? – Zoro se sentiu desconfortável sobre o que ela tinha dito. Ele não sabia quais eram os fatos omitidos que a deixaram tão depressiva e revoltada, pois antes de salvá-la não conseguiu ouvir o diálogo dos dois, mesmo que aquilo não fosse de seu feitio, pois não se metia nos assuntos dos outros e muito menos se sentia curioso em desvendar nada, mas naquele momento ele desejava saber por que a companheira estava pensando em ir embora.

Zoro agiu por impulso e relutante segurou o braço da ruiva. Ela se virou para ele, um tanto surpresa.

- Você... Não pode ir... – Nem mesmo ele acreditava que estava ali fazendo algo que poderia se arrepender depois.

- O quê? É claro que posso! – Respondia um tanto perplexa.

- Não... Eu não vou deixar você ir. Se tentar fugir dessa ilha eu vou impedi-la a força! – O espadachim repreendia irritado e embaraçado.

- Zoro... Eu só quero ir embora... _Pro escritório da Galley-La!_

Naquele momento, o moreno abriu os olhos mais que o comum, fazendo uma careta incompreensível. Aos poucos ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e um rubor fora do comum tomar conta de sua face. Tudo o que ela queria era voltar para o quarto improvisado na Companhia.

Nami quis rir depois de entender o que havia acontecido. Ela se afastou do companheiro, ficando de costas para o mesmo.

- Você acha mesmo que iria deixar minha maior habilidade depois da navegação para trás? Não mesmo...

Zoro estranhou a frase. O que ela queria dizer com melhor habilidade depois da navegação?

- E qual seria essa habilidade? – Indagou cismado.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, mas logo respondeu.

- _Irritar você...!_ – E se virou para o companheiro, esbanjando um sorriso completamente jovial e terno. O sorriso dela agregado ao cenário da praia e ao pôr-do-sol onde as cores quentes estavam ainda mais vívidas, foram o conjunto ideal e digno de uma pintura. Nem mesmo ele sabia que a companheira podia embaralhar seus sentidos de uma forma incrível, a ponto de se sentir desnorteado.

Zoro balançou a cabeça para acabar com o frenesi.

* * *

><p>- Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, o jantar está prontooooo! – O cozinheiro corria com duas bandejas cheias de peixe no espeto.<p>

- Comida! – A baba do capitão alagava a toalha da mesa.

- Espere aí... Onde está a Nami-San e a Robin-Chan!? – Sanji perguntava desesperado.

- Elas foram jantar fora.

- O-QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELAS FORAM JANTAR FORA? Com quem? Onde? Por quêêêêê!? – Várias perguntas atônitas feitas pelo loiro não fez com que o mesmo percebesse que somente Luffy estava ali para jantar.

- Elas foram sozinhas. Eu queria ter ido, mas a Nami não deixou. Tudo isso por que gastei todo o dinheiro dando aquela festa... – O garoto protestava emburrado. Já Sanji se sentia tranqüilo por saber que elas estavam sozinhas num restaurante.

- Bem... Seja como for, ela está certa. Te levar para um restaurante seria muito problemático. Você come demais e não tem modos. Só iria envergonhá-las.

- PESSOAAAAL! – Chimney entrava na cozinha, interrompendo o diálogo entre o capitão e o cozinheiro.

- Veeiffo jannthar taamboééém? – Luffy fazia uma pergunta enquanto mastigava uma montanha de peixe.

- Sim, mas pensei que o Tanuki-Chan, o Narigudo e os noivos estivessem aqui também.

- Os noivos? Teve algum casamento em Water 7? – O loiro perguntava demonstrando muito interesse.

- Sim. Zoro-Aniki e Nami-Chan!

Foram cinco longos segundos de silêncio. Luffy continuou comendo, enquanto Chimney tentava entender o semblante incompreensível de Sanji. Pouco depois, foi possível ver chamas consumirem todo o corpo do garoto a ponto de fazê-lo sair correndo.

- EU NÃO VOU PERMITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! – Sanji estava disposto a chutar Zoro de tal forma que não restaria nenhum resquício de sua existência.

* * *

><p>- E então ele disse que iria atrás de você?<p>

- Eu não sei quando, mas provavelmente ele estará na minha cola pelos próximos meses... – Nami delibava o vinho de sua taça enquanto mantinha o diálogo com Robin. Depois de tudo que a arqueóloga havia passado, achava justo dizer sobre o ocorrido durante o dia, no entanto, Robin percebera que na explicação da ruiva várias lacunas não foram preenchidas. Para ela, era óbvio que a navegadora escondia algum mistério sobre seu desentendimento com Cain. Por ora a morena resolveu não perguntar nada, mas sabia que aquilo cedo ou tarde viria à tona.

As duas estavam num restaurante luxuoso, onde as paredes de vidro transpareciam a luz da lua. A recata iluminação dos lustres, unido à sonata tocada pelo violinista, deixava o ambiente mais aconchegante. A ruiva havia tirado o primeiro lugar no concurso e ganhando os trezentos mil berries. Então resolveu sair para comemorar junto com Robin.

- E ele te salvou?

- Ele quem?

- Zoro. – A morena sorriu. Nami arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele se meteu nesse assunto por que quis. Não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda. – Retorquia de modo indelicado. A ruiva não queria se relembrar sobre a forma como se sentiu perto do espadachim. Se definiu como uma ladra sórdida que não deveria estar ao lado de alguém tão antagônico à si, afinal, _ainda restavam coisas que nem mesmo ela havia resolvido sobre seu passado_. Mas os dois eram piratas, então por ora a hierarquia era igual.

- A relação de vocês mudou bastante nesses últimos tempos.

Nami engasgou com a bebida após a última frase da morena. Ela se recompôs depois de um minuto tossindo sem parar.

- O que você... Quer dizer com isso, Robin? – A ruiva estava temerosa sobre o julgamento que a companheira estava por fazer sobre ela e Zoro.

- Vocês dois têm brigado mais do que antes. Não consigo imaginar outra possibilidade do por que isto está acontecendo. Me desculpe por ser sincera, mas eu precisava te dizer... O que acho que muito em breve acontecerá se vocês dois continuarem assim... – Nami não se lembrava de Robin se meter em qualquer assunto de seus companheiros. É claro que por dentro estava ansiosa em saber o que ela diria, pois a morena tinha mais experiência no convívio com piratas do que ela.

- E o que você acha que vai acontecer...? – A navegadora demonstrava sua apreensão sobre o assunto, e Robin deu mais um gole demorado no vinho.

- A jornada em que estamos é um tanto incerta... Você deve estar sempre preparada para situações inesperadas. Você sabe que em breve... O governo deve colocar mais cabeças da nossa tripulação a prêmio.

Nami sentiu uma leve compressão no estômago ao relembrar sobre a conversa que tiveram anteriormente sobre terem uma recompensa.

- Eu entendo que nossa jornada não é fácil, Robin... Prova disso foi a última loucura que fizemos.

- Exato. Em todo o caso devemos estar preparados para o pior... _Em qualquer momento_.

- E o que minha relação com o Zoro tem a ver com isso? Por que não está mencionando Luffy e os outros? – A ruiva ainda indagava receosa a conclusão daquele diálogo suspeito.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo com vocês dois e se não pararem o quanto antes... Podem se machucar... – A morena foi mais direta na última frase, ainda mantendo discrição.

Nami ficou sem fala. Ela sabia que o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Zoro não era algo normal, mas não havia pensado no que aquilo poderia ocasionar. Tudo levava a crer que a atração e _seja lá o que era aquilo que sentia por ele_ não era mútuo. O espadachim parecia se divertir com as situações imprevistas com ela mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele não estava levando aquilo a sério, então ela não precisava levar também.

- Não se preocupe Robin. Prometo que não vai acontecer nada entre a gente, _por que eu não vou deixar_. – De repente a voz da ruiva mudou e os gestos que ela passou a manter mostravam irritação. Talvez por que se lembrou que o espadachim apenas brincava com ela e escarnecia de suas reações engraçadas, que mais transpareciam os modos de uma pessoa apaixonada. E ela se recusava a pensar que estava caída por um idiota como ele. Preferia se jogar de um redemoinho ao se deixar ser levada por qualquer sentimento supérfluo por ele.

- Sendo assim... Fico mais tranquila, afinal, vocês são meus preciosos companheiros... – A morena sorriu ternamente. Seus companheiros eram tudo que tinha de mais valioso e ela daria sua vida por eles quantas vezes fossem necessárias, no entanto, ela sabia que o conselho que deu para a navegadora não cortaria a ligação que ela e Zoro estavam tendo e reforçando involuntariamente nos últimos tempos, mas pelo menos fez sua parte ao alertá-la sobre _os perigos_.

- Bem, que tal alugarmos um Yagara² e irmos naquele lugar que te disse? – Robin sugeria um passeio pela cidade das águas, pois não estava disposta a voltar para a pensão naquele momento.

- Uma ótima idéia. Vamos visitar alguns lugares promissores que dizem ser ainda mais belos a noite! – Nami também estava empolgada em fazer turismo aquela hora da noite.

- Então vou pedir a conta. – Completava a morena.

Ao saírem do restaurante, as duas se depararam com uma cena inesperada. Sanji e Zoro estavam numa ponte próxima discutindo no meio de todos.

- Como ousa raptar a Nami-San e forçá-la a se casar com você!?

- O que você está dizendo seu cozinheiro maluco? Eu não me casei com ninguém!

- Não tente me enganar! Me mostre a certidão de casamento! Eu vou agora procurar o juiz da ilha para anular esse documento!

- Use esse cérebro coalhado de vez em quando, seu infeliz! Com tantas mulheres no mundo por que eu me casaria _justo com ela_!? – Longe de Zoro, Nami sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa e uma carranca óbvia germinar em sua face após ouvir a última citação do espadachim.

- Não vem com essa! Nunca vou deixar você relar um dedo na Nami-San, seu marimo maldito! - Sanji desferia vários chutes na direção do espadachim, que no meio tempo já havia tirado uma espada para se defender dos golpes. As pessoas que passavam no local comentavam sobre a cena comprometedora, inclusive as duas que encararam a situação como a mais idiota após ouvirem o diálogo dos dois companheiros.

A ruiva passou a andar rapidamente para o caminho oposto de onde os dois brigavam. Robin não entendeu.

- Nami, para onde está indo?

_- Vou chamar a polícia._

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Nos últimos capítulos do arco Pós Enies Lobby foi revelado que todos os Mugiwaras tinham uma recompensa. Nami ainda não sabia sobre sua recompensa quando se encontrou com Cain. Ele provavelmente já tinha visto o cartaz de procurado dela em alguma ilha, pois ainda não havia chegado nenhum deles em Enies Lobby, e então ele deduziu que podia encontrá-la em Water 7.<strong>

**² Yagara é aquele cavalo marinho que serve como transporte da ilha.**

**Meninas, desculpem não ter muita melação nesse. Meninos, sei que vocês gostaram das lutinhas que tivemos ;D**  
><strong>Esse reencontro com um companheiro antigo resultou num segredo que Nami esconde de todos e que envolve uma garota. Graças a isso, estou aumentando um capítulo na fanfic, porque senão tudo vai ficar muito apertado n_n'<strong>

**Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo, mas não dou certeza, porque não quero que vocês fiquem sofrendo na espera (contradição mode on).**

**Continuem deixando seus reviews e sugestões para os próximos. Me desculpem pelo capítulo imenso que escrevi, mas não tive como encurtar :/**

**Me desculpem também por não colocar aqui algumas coisas que prometi no capítulo anterior. No próximo compensarei.**

**No próximo teremos o segredo da Nami e uma confissão raivosa do Zoro para com ela. O que será que ele vai confessar? :BB**

**REVIEWS SÃO IMPORTANTES PARA A POSTAGEM RÁPIDA DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Até lá.**


End file.
